A Brony's Dream come True
by Eternityglacier
Summary: Title is tentative... A brony named Jordan finds an unexpected sight. What adventures will he get into? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Stupid computer!" Jordan shouted to no one in particular. Trying to run Team Fortress 2 packed with My Little Pony mods installed can really take a toll on his dinosaur of a computer. He gave up on it, and, sluggishly, exited the game.

Jordan is a brony. He has watched every single episode so far, and his parents were away for a few months on vacation. He owns a blog about the show that has grown exponentially, and the home bills are paid that way while they are away, with some left over for him. He would usually use that money to get anything related to Friendship is Magic.

He decided to watch the newest episode online, since he overslept that Saturday morning and missed the new episode. 22 minutes later he had finished watching it. He loved how the animators were making Season 2 more attuned to the new demographic. He especially liked the jelly pony in Hearts and Hooves day.

He got bored of his computer, wanting to play TF2 but could not due to the lag. He decided to go for a walk. He took one of his favorite books with him, just in case if he wanted to sit on a bench and read it. Looking around at everything while he walked down the sidewalk, he walked past the park, the superstore, and an old alleyway that people have said a vicious gang lives down. As he passed said alleyway, he picked up his speed, and passed by without getting spotted. When he reached the point where he would turn back, He made the decision to go to the superstore on his way home. As he was approaching the alleyway he went past just moments ago, he saw a bright flash. It came from the alley, and despite being blocked from seeing it directly by the wall, it was still enough to blind him for a few seconds.

His mind was telling him not to risk looking down the alleyway, but his curiousity got the best of him. He turned to look down the alleyway. He saw a faint glow, but he could not make anything out in the dark. He got closer, wanting to get a better look. What he saw shocked him.

The flash was caused by Twilight Sparkle.

He just stood in shock and awe and he saw her study her surroundings. She then picked something up with her magic. He couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't matter at the moment. He was staring at one of his favorite characters from Friendship is Magic, and it took him every ounce of his strength from squeeing.

His brony instincts kicked in, and he regained mobility, walking towards the lavender unicorn pony before him. As he approached her however, she spotted him and teleported farther down the alley. "No, no , it's ok, I won't hurt you!" he tried to tell the scared equine. She did not even budge.

Eventually, Jordan gave up, and decided it was fruitless to try to reason. He turned to leave the alley. But then it happened...

The gang returned to the alley.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The largest and most burly gang member stated. Jordan then grew more and more terrified with each second that passed.

"You are trespassing on our turf. Do you know what happens to those who come into our turf?"

He shook his head. He tried to play dumb hoping he could con them into letting him go, but the gang members were not buying it.

"We'll show you then, heh heh heh."

They then proceeded to take Jordan down a side path in the alley. Josh as freaking out physically and mentally. He had no idea what these guys would do to him, and he did not want to find out. He thought this was the end for him.

He thought wrong.

Just as the gang passes into the side path, his grip suddenly releases on Jordan. He then does what anyone who didn't fight would do. He ran away from them. He bolted out of the side alley to see an angry Twilight Sparkle, horn aglow. He couldn't believe it. She was helping him. Twilight then proceeded to teleport the men, and a letter for some reason, out of the alleyway to another location. I began to calm down, knowing that the gang was gone thanks to her.

**A/N**

**Hey there everypony! I hope you liked what I have written so far. There will be more hopefully soon, so if anypony out there has any suggestions for future chapters (excluding chapter 2, I have that chapter planned out already) or anything I need to improve on, feel free to review! Eternity out! **

**End A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan just stood in the alley, taking in what just happened. He had just been saved by his favorite pony, Twilight. It was so much to take in, he was on the verge of fainting. He shook his head, and pinched himself, to see if he was dreaming. He felt the pain, so he was not.

He then was about to walk out of the alley, but remembered Twilight. 'What am I doing? I can't just leave her here. But what can I do?' He thought. He then took a seat on the ground. To get his mind off the events that had occured moments ago, he took out his book. He was only a few pages from finishng it anyway. He looked to his left, and Twilight was right next to his head, reading along.

Jordan turned back to read, but his brain registered Twilight right there, and he freaked out.

"OH JEEZ!" He shouted, loud enough to make a stray cat flee the scene. His heart was pounding in his chest after what just happened. He then remembered this was Twilight Sparkle, one of the most studious ponies in Equestria. He calmed down after a few moments, and continued to read.

He finished the last page after a few minutes of reading. He was about to put the book away, but Twilight intervened.

"Excuse me, but may I see that book?" asked Twilight. He was trying to hold back his inner squee after hearing her say that. Jordan said yes, and let the book be carried over to her by her magic. He then got up.

"Hey you know, I have more books at home, if you want to, you know, read them?" Jordan asked politely, trying hard not to go into fanboy mode and scream anything out. Twilight just looked at him, and she smiled a wide grin.

"You have more?" She exclaimed. This caught Jordan off guard, and he stumbled back, and fell over onto the pavement.

"Yes, yes I do" He responded, and motioned her to keep her voice down. "and you need to keep your voice down, those goons could come back any time."

"I wouldn't worry about them anymore," Twilight reassured. This made Jordan puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan questioned, and he stood back up.

"I'll tell you some other time, but right now, you said something about having more books?" Twilight asked, changing the subject.

"Oh...um...yes. But I don't want to risk walking there and getting you caught." Jordan stated with a saddened tone.

"That's ok, just tell me where you're home is, and I will teleport us there!" Twilight said with glee.

Jordan told her where his house was, and she worked her magic. (lol pun much?) In a flash, Joran and twilight arrived inside his home, and Jordan did not feel so good from the split second trip.

"*urp* I guess I need to *gag* get used to that *cough*" he attempted to say. Twilight then turned to her side, and saw an enormous bookshelf. She went wide eyed and smiled happily. Jordan looked with curiousity at her, and then smiled.

"You can help yourself you know." Jordan said. This made Twilight run up to him, and, to Jordan's surprise, hug him. Jordan then hugged her back. He was much happier that she was in his life now. He felt whole.

**A/N**

**I told ya that I had the second chapter planned. *squee* Anyway, as always, leave your review on any suggestions and anything I need to improve on.**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight had finished about half the books Jordan had on his bookshelf in about a week. He was amazed at how fast of a reader she was. As she finished her 20th book, she looked at him, and told him something that made him realize what he was feeling while his parents were gone.

"It's getting kind of lonely here." Twilight expressed in a sort of depressed tone. He nodded in agreement. Both just looked at each other Twilight all of a sudden realization, like she knew how to remedy the situation.

"I've got it!" Twilight exclaimed. "I can bring one of my friends here!"

Jordan just stared at her, taking in what she said. Once he finally grasped what she had said, his mind went into a frenzy, thinking about her idea.

"Uh..I..guess..t-that...woul..be a good idea," Jordan stuttered, making Twilight blush a bit. Twilight's horn then glowed, and in a flash, Jordan was blinded. It took him a few seconds to recuperate, but when his vision cleared, there stood Pinkie Pie.

Jordan just stood in amazement at what had just occured. Twilight had just brought one of her friends across the dimensional planes, coupling with the fact she just brought the most hyperactive pony in Equestria. Jordan snapped back to reality within 10 seconds flat.

"Mister...I'm sorry I never caught your name." Twilight realized that she never heard his name yet.

"Oh...um, my name is Jordan," he answered.

"Alright, Jordan, this is Pinkie Pie." Twilight continued.

"OohI'!" Pinkie said so fast Jordan had trouble comprehending what she just now said. Pinkie continued her ramblings. "IfIhavenotseenyouaround," pinkie had a pause for only one second before continuing, "wellanywherethatmustmeanyou'renewand-" Jordan interrupted her.

"I-I'm sorry Pinkie I have absolutely no idea what you're saying. Could you please slow down a bit?" Jordan asked the hyperactive puffball.

"Oooooooooahhhhhhhhh, I see." Pinkie responded. Thankfully for Jordan she did slow down. Unfortunately, it was still hard to understand anything she was saying with how fast she was talking. "I haven't seen anything like YOU before!" A sudden pause from Pinkie made you tense up in anticipation for what you were expecting, and it happened. She suddenly let out a loud gasp and bolted...well...anywhere out of sight.

"Umm, what just happened?" Jordan asked Twilight, trying to play dumb to the fact he knows about them.

"That's Pinkie for you, always trying to plan parties," Twilight responded with a light smile. She then went to get another book on the shelf, while he looked around the entire house looking for the little hyper furball that is Pinkie.

He searched the entire living room, bathroom, den, kitchen (not there surprisingly) and the only place left to look was his bedroom. He tried to open the door, but to his surprise, it was locked, and the door wouldn't even budge. He already had an idea of who was in there, but he pondered how a pony could lock doors without magic, or fingers for that matter, but then he realized it was Pinkie. He decided to play along and go back to the living room with Twilight.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Jordan looked to the looking hole in the door, and it was his friend Jake. He was a brony too, albiet a bit more of one than Jordan. He sported a shirt with Rainbow Dash's cutie mard on it, and a hat that said "Party with Pinkie". Jordan's eyes widened.

"Twilight, I think you need to leave the room for a little while." Jordan told Twilight with a stressed tone.

"Why Jordan?" Twilight responded.

"Because my friend just arrived. I need to talk to him alone about...something." Jordan lied. Twilight then agreed to leave the room and go toward the bedroom, of course after convincing Pinkie it was her.

After Twilight was out of sight, Jordan let Jake in. "Jeez Jake, you didn't call first?" Jordan told his friend.

"I wanted my visit to be a surprise." Jake responded. "Now do you want to watch the newest episode of My Litt-" Jake was cut off by a loud crash from the bedroom. "Umm...Jordan, what was that?" Jake asked with a hint of worry.

"Oh don't worry about that. Something probably just fell and broke." Jordan lied. Jake just stared for a moment, but the shrugged.

"So do you want to see the newest episode of My Little Pony?" Jake told him.

"Umm...sure." Jordan responded.

Meanwhile...

Twilight was helping Pinkie set up the party, strangely, in Jordan's room. Pinkie was getting the sarsaparilla that came out of nowhere set up on the table that appeared for the same reason, but the bottle fell and broke on the floor. Twilight went wide-eyed.

"Oh no, what will Jordan think, and more importantly, did his friend hear the crash?" Twilight was becoming increasingly worried. After a few moments of nothing happening, she calmed down, and continued helping Pinkie with setting up the party.

Twilight cringed, as Pinkie screamed out "YAY! IT'S DONE, TIME TO PARTAAAAAAY!" and then laughed loudly.

Back in the Living Room...

Jordan and Jake were halfway into A Friend in Deed, when Jordan and Jake heard a scream and then laughter. Jake then got suspicious. "Care to explain that?" Jake interrogated Jordan.

"Explain what?" Jordan responded, trying to play dumb.

"That loud yell followed by the laughter?" Jake responded.

Jordan started getting nervous. Jake was getting closer to the truth. Just then, Pinkie Pie burst out of the bedroom, and out into the living room, Twilight trying to hold on to her by the tail, and failing."Jordan just stared blankly, while Jake went wide eyed, mouth agape.

"A-a-are t-t-t-t-they..." Jordan barely made the sentence, before he passed out from astonishment. Jordan picked him up andtook him to the guest room and placed him on the bed.

'Ok...that was close' Jordan was reeling at the thought that Jake probably knew that Pinkiie and Twilight were real now. "I am sorry, but you two have to be more careful." Jordan stated.

"Why Jordy-pie?" Pinkie stated. 'Jordy-pie?' Jordan thought.

"Well...I...uh" Jordan could barely make out his words, before he bolted out of the house and onto the patio.

**A/N**

**Yay chapter 3! And double yay I added a character! Triple yay i don't know why I am triple yaying, but whatever, triple yay! I hope you like this chapter, and as always, review what I can work on or if possible, ideas for future chapters!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan just sat on the patio, thinking about the events that had happened over the course of the week. 'Ok, so first i find Twilight in that alleyway that I dared to enter, she rescues me, I offer her a place to stay, she reads nearly half my books in 1/100, the time I would be able to, she brings Pinkie Pie, my friend comes over without warning, and now I need to come up with an explanation.' Jordan picked through his thoughts. He was so caught up in thought however that he did not see Twilight coming out to the patio with a slightly more sad Pinkie Pie.

"Jordan, are you okay?" Twilight asked. Jordan just looked at her, and then the phone rang.

Jordan went back inside, not responding to Twilight. He picked up the phone. On the other end was his parent's lawyer, Marcus Herolds.

"Jordan, I have some bad news." Marcus told Jordan with disdain. "The cruise liner your parents were on...has capsized." This news made Jordan gasp. He then asked Marcus "are they ok?"

Silence. It went quiet for a good 15 seconds when Marcus finally replied.

"Your parents were pulled from the water and taken to a hospital in New York, but your father did not make it."

This made Jordan feel like he was hit by a truck. Jordan stayed quiet for a moment, as Twilight and Pinkie trotted back inside. Jordan told Marcus "thank you for letting...me...know..." then hung up the phone, sat on the couch, and just cried. Tears rolled down his face at the thought he would never see his parents again. Twilight and Pinkie rushed over to him.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" Twilight said with worry. Jordan then sat up, and hugged Twilight, tears still flowing. After about 2 minutes of hugging, Jordan let go, and told her what happened.

"m-m-my...f-father...is..." Jordan couldn't bear to say the entire sentence, but Twilight knew what he was going to say, and pulled him back into a hug. Twilight started to tear up too. Pinkie eventually joined in the hug. He was lucky to have these two with him in this difficult time.

In the guest room...

Jake started to wake up. "Ugh, what a weird and cool dream," he stated to no one in particular. He got up from the bed, and proceeded to the door. "I must have asked Jordan if I could sleep over here." He walked down the hall, and heard Jordan crying. Jake ran down the hall, nearly tripped, and recuperated in time to make it out to the living room. He saw Jordan on the couch, hugging Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

'They...are real,' he thought. Then he turned to the matter at hand, but realized he shouldn't approach them with his current outfit, so he ran back to the guest room, pulled out some of Jordan's clothes, changed, and ran back.

Back to the living room...

Jordan held Twilight and Pinkie for what felt like hours, until he heard footsteps from the hall. They let go of each other. and turned toward the source of the steps. It was Jake.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" he asked his friend. Jordan told him what happened, having the same difficulty as before, cutting his sentence short and crying into the couch cushion. Jake already knew what he was goign to say. He walked up to his friend in need, and sat next to him.

"Hey hey, it's ok Jordan, you'll get through this. I know you will." Jake tried to reassure his down friend. Jordan just looked at him sadly. He then got up and walked to the bathroom to wash up.

Jake then turned toward the two ponies that were in front of the couch. He looked at them with a down expression. He then worked up the nerve to ask them, "so...your names are?"

Twilight and Pinkie looked at him. Twilight then responded with "I don't think now is the best time for introductions." Twilight told Jake. He then nodded his head. "Right," he replied. He then turned toward where Jordan had gone, and sighed. "I've never seen him this sad before."

Pinkie then said, "I guess this means no party?" Twilight turned to pinkie with disappointment, and was about to say something, when Jake intervened. "Pinkie, we can still give him a party, just let him have his moment. When he calms down, we can have his party you set up."

Pinkie smiled, but then Twilight got suspicious. "Wait a second, how did you know she set up a party?" This made Jake mentally facepalm. He thought he blew his cover, but Jordan walked back out. "Ok. Pinkie, you went into my room? What was that about, and why is the door locked? And Jake, why on Earth are you wearing my clothes?" He said, obviously still saddened at what happened.

Jake was about to answer his last question, when Pinkie rapidly explained the questions asked to her. "Yes, I was in there but it's a surprise!" Pinkie said with glee, but then looked at Jordan's expression. She immediately stopped.

Jake then explained himself. "Well, can I tell you in private?" Jordan just gave a look, but then remembered Jakes outfit when he arrived, which he was fortunate that Twilight and Pinkie didn't see the designs on the shirt and hat. "Umm...ok." They then started to walk toward the hallway, and in fromt of Jordan's bedroom.

In the living room...

Pinkie was starting to get a bit bored. She wanted to go back into Jordan's room, but she didn't want Jordan and Jake to see her, so she asked Twilight.

"He Twi', Do you think you could teleport us into Jordan's room, I want to make sure everything's ready." Twilight just glared at Pinkie's question. But eventually she agreed, and in a flash, they were in Jordan's room. Pinkie then examined the party setup.

"Ok...balloons, check. Sarsaparilla, check. Piñata, check. Pin the tail on the pony, check. Party guests..." Pinkie went wide eyed and started to panic at that last item on the checklist. "! Ican'tbelieveididn't..." Pinkie continued to ramble. The only thing Twilight didn't like to see more than Jordan being sad was Pinkie talking nonstop about party guests. She then silences pinkie by covering her muzzle with her hoof.

"Pinkie, if I bring the others here, will you please stop talking about them not being here?" Twilight said in an agitated tone of voice. Pinkie's response was muffled, so Twilight took her hoof away. Pinkie pie said "okay." Twilight's horn glowed, and in a flash, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy appeared in the center of the room. They all looked around, taking in what just happened. They all turnd to Twilight.

"What the hay Twilight? I was in the middle of a stunt!" Rainbow Dash scolded Twilight.

"This ain't funny Twi', what are all of us doin' here?" Applejack questioned Twilight.

"Umm...I'd like to know too...if it's not a problem," Fluttershy said shyly.

"Darling, I was in the middle of an important design." Rarity whined.

Twilight responded to all of their reactions. "Look, I accidentally came here and this nice fellow took me in and took care of me while I-" Twilight was cut off by Rainbow Dash. "So THIS is where you've been?"

"This room seems rather decorated. Pinkie Pie, did you set up a party?" Rarity questioned to Pinkie.

"Yes I did Rarity. This man is nice and he deserves a party." Pinkie replied.

"Well I goess this is why you used your magic to bring us here?" Applejack directed toward Twilight.

"Yes, otherwise Pinkie would not stop complaining about there not being any guests at the party she made." Twilight responded.

"umm...Twilight, who is this "nice man"?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"Oh, his name is Jordan, and when he found me, he got attacked, and I saved him." Twilight responded, proudly.

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer!" Pinkie Pie objected into their conversations. "Party guests, check!"

Outside the room...

"Jordan, I am wearing this because I don't want them to know I know about them. If they find out that I know them, I'll tell them that YOU know them too, and based on what I've read in other fanfictions, it would only lead to trouble." Jake told him.

"Other fanfictions?" Jordan responded quizzically.

"Oh never mind. The point is, I didn't want to wear my Rainbow Dash shirt and "Party with Pinkie" cap for that exact reason." Jake pointed out.

Jordan heard his bedroom door unlock that exact moment. "Umm, Jake, my door is unlocked now. We can talk more in my room." Jordan said. He opened the door, and when they stepped in, the room was pitch black. He closes the door, and they walk forward. Jake was the first to break the silence. "Jordan, why is it so dark?"

Jordan then realized his huge mistake in talking location. "Uh oh," He said, and as they quietly walked back to the door, the lights suddenly flicked on, and the two bronies were blinded momentarily. Their vision cleared, and what they saw in front of them stunned them.

They saw the Mane 6 in the center of Jordan's room.

**A/N**

**Wow I must be getting good at this. 4 chapters down, err...however many there are left to go! :) Thank you all who commented on FanFiction and FiMFiction, you guys rule! As always, leave your review/comment on what I need to improve, or ideas for future chapters! Who knows, maybe you're idea will be used (with credit of course)!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	5. Chapter 5

"SURPRISE!" All 6 of the Mane 6 yelled out, catching the two bronies off guard. They stumble back and fall to the ground, thankfully onto pillows rather than the wooden floor. Jordan and Jake were shocked. Not only are Twilight and Pinkie in Jordan's room, but now everypony else was there too, in the flesh.

Jordan and Jake just stared blankly after what just happened. They slowly stood up. There was a moment of complete silence, until Pinkie shattered it. "Hey! why don't you two introduce yourselves to our friends?" Pinkie pie told Jordan and Jake.

Jordan shook his head and cleared his throat. "um...I'm Jordan." He hesitantly responded.

Jake was next up to introduce himself. "I'm Jake." he announced, less timid sounding than Jordan, and stuck out his hand. The equines just looked at him, and at his hand, and then to each other. Jake pulled his hand back, slightly embarassed. Jordan continued, letting Jake get over his embarassment.

"So, who are you four?" Jordan lied, not wanting to ruin their cover.

Rainbow Dash instantly replied to his question. "I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria!" she announced proudly. Rarity interrupts Rainbow Dash before she boasts about her accomplishments.

"Ahem, I am Rarity darlings." Rarity told them, her voice sounding like one a princess would have, instantly sending Jake into a dizzy state. She chuckles a bit at Jake and goes back to join the others. Applejack steps up.

"Ahm Applejack. It's a pleasure making yer acquaintance." she told the two boys. She didn't notice Jake still in a trance. Jordan just looked at him, and nudged him. Jake snapped out of his trance, shook his head, and spoke. "Nice to meet you Applejack!" Jake replied to her so she knew he heard her. "Ok everyo-oops, I mean everypony, time to start the party!" Jake then yelled out. Jordan then nudged him.

"Umm, Jake I think we are forgetting someo-somepony." He told Jake. They turned to the group of ponies, taking roll call.

'Ok, let's see, there's Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and oh...um.' Jordan cut off his own thought, realizing who was missing. "Hey, where's the yellow one?"

Twilight turned to look behind the group, and spotted a pink tail jutting out from under Jordan's bed. This sight made Jordan and Jake mentally d'aww.

Twilight tugged on Fluttershy's tail, making her emit an 'eep' sound and rush out from under the bed. She finally was able to find her words after a few minutes.

"I...I'm Flut..." She tried to say, but her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Jordan stated, trying to act natural, and Applejack looking at him with a glare.

"M-my name is..F-Flutter..." Her voice trailed off once again. Jake spoke this time.

"Sorry, we didn't quite catch your name that time either." he said, earning his own look from Applejack.

Fluttershy then whimpered a bit, making the two bronies d'aww mentally again. Jake walked foward slowly, making sure not to scare her.

"Listen, me and my friend promise, no, Pinkie Promise, that we will not hurt you or your friends, ever. Now please, we would like to know your name." Jake reassured her. She was finally able to get her words out, with a smile accompanying them.

"I'm...Fluttershy." she told them. Jake walked back to where he was, and Jordan patted him on the back.

"How did you-" Jordan was cut off by Jake.

"I go outdoors a lot, and if the rabbits or anything are scared, I just give them a bit of a pep talk." Jake told Jordan. Jordan just looked at him with astonishment, when Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Umm, how do you know the Pinkie Promise? I never showed you." Pinkie pie asked them, making the other ponies in the room look at them suspiciously.

"Ah knew somethin' was up with these two!" Applejack called out.

At this point, Jordan was shaking, and Jake doing the same.

Jordan used his ace in the hole. "Could you excuse us for a second?"

Applejack and the others looked at them, and with a unanimous shout of "no", Pinkie Pie relocked the door. Jordan and Jake became increasingly worried.

Twilight then told them, "I think the princess would like to hear about this." Hearing this made the two bronies cringe and squee mentally at the same time. Twilight's horn glowed, and in a flash, they were gone from Jordan's room.

As fast as it happened, Jordan, Jake and the Mane 6 were in Twilight's library. The two bronies just took in their surroundings. Twilight then called to Spike.

"Spike! Come down here please." Twilight called out. Jordan and Jake then heard footsteps come from the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Spike replied. He arrived at the base of the stairs, and looked at the two humans that are now standing in the room."Uhh, Twi', who and what are they?

"These two are Jordan and Jake, and we brought them here so they can answer our and the princess's questions, speaking of which, Spike, take a letter."

"You didn't tell me what they are, but I guess it's not important right now," Spike retorted, pulling out a quill and parchment.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I had accidentally stumbled upon a different world when one of my spells went awry. When I looked around it was dark and spooky, but then, I spotted a bipedal creature. I was scared for my own life, so I teleported away from him. When he gave up, he started to walk away, but was attacked by other's of his kind. I helped him and he was grateful enough to let me stay at his home. That's where I met one of his friends, but it turns out there is more to them than we think. I think they know about us, like they have somehow been spying on us. I am asking to have a meeting with you about them. I await your quick response._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

With a huff, spike sent the letter in a green cloud of smoke. Jordan tensed. 'What do we do now? If the princess deems us as spies, we'll probably be banished somewhere in Equestria. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing though. Gah I hate conflict!' Jordan thought with conflicting emotions arising. Jake just stood there, frozen in fear and amazement of where he was.

Then Spike belched, and a letter materialized. Spike grabbed it and read it aloud.

_My dearest student Twilight,_

_Thank you for letting me know, unfortunately I am in Manehattan at the moment dealing with a parasprite problem. I will schedule a meeting with you for tomorrow however._

_~Celestia_

Twilight facehoofed. Jake breathed a sigh of relief, and kept admiring the surroundings. Jordan just smiled a bit, having had the inevitable delayed, albeit for a day. Twilight then spoke up.

"two of us are going to have to watch each of them until tomorrow." Twilight told the others.

"Wait, don't we get a say in this?" Jake intervened. Applejack trotted up to him and bucked him in the gut. Jake then tumbles over holding his gut .Jordan gasped at the sight of this.

"Don't y'all talk to us like that ya varmints." Applejack told them in an angry tone of voice. Jordan was about to say something, but then looked at Jake, still retching from the hit. He shut his mouth.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to watch over them?" Twilight asked the group, minus the two humans.

"Oh, oh, oh me me me me!" Pinkie Pie announced out of nowhere. Twilight sighed.

"Ok, Pinkie, which one will you watch over?" Twilight asked.

"I'll watch over Jordan!" Pinkie pie said happily. Hearing this, Jordan went wide-eyed. He is going to have trouble sleeping tonight.

"Would anyone like to watch over Jake then?" Twilight continued.

No pony answered, and Jake recovered from the blow, now worried. He didn't want to be tested on by Twilight, at least that would be the most logical thing that Twilight would do to him.

"Ok, no one answered, so I guess I will watch over him." Twilight stated, turning toward Jake with an evil looking grin. This made Jake shudder, thinking that what he thought had turned into reality. His eyes went wider than Jordan's.

"So it's settled then. I will watch over Jake, and Pinkie will watch over Jordan." She confirmed. The other five nodded, while Jake tried to sneak out the back exit. Twilight immediately spotted him, and locked him in place with her magic.

"I guess I'll see you later Jake." Jordan told his friend who was still stuck in place.

"Don't...leave...me...here...alone." Jake managed to let out, before Jordan went out the door, being dragged by Pinkie.

**A/N**

**Oh boy, what have they got themselves into? Got chapter 5 done for you all! Keep those reviews coming in with suggestions! They are helping me a lot!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Ok, so I want to make one thing clear. This chapter is going to be about what is happening with Jordan and Jake in their respective locations, with, as you may have already read, Jordan is with Pinkie Pie and Jake is with Twilight. The next chapter will be the next day, and have the chat with Celestia. (Thanks AnonJ17 of FiMFiction!)**

**Eternity out for now!**

**End A/N**

Sugarcube Corner...

Jordan and Pinkie Pie arrived at Sugarcube corner, which had Jordan thinking. 'How can a gingerbread house like this still be standing?' he thought.

"Well, Jordy-pie, we are here!" Pinkie happily announced. 'She is still calling me Jordy-pie?' Jordan thought to himself after hearing his given nickname again.

Pinkie bounced to the kitchen and motioned Jordan to come with her. He just stared, deep in thought, but shook it off. He walked over to the kitchen. Pinkie was disappointed about something.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"We, never threw that party for you..." Pinkie replied, slightly depressed, getting more every syllable. "I'm a terrible friend..." Jordan knew where this was heading, and before long, he was right.

Pinkie's poofy mane and tail went flat with a pop, and drooped. Her pink tone turned slightly more gray. She had a saddened looked on her face, and started to tear up.

Jordan had to think fast. He knew what a depressed Pinkie would do. He tried to reason with her.

"Pinkie, I really appreciate you setting up a party for me. We can have the party at any time, it's ok." Jordan reassured.

"P-Pinkie Promise, since you seem to already know that?" Pinkie asked.

Jordan let out a sigh. "Cross my heart..." He then made an X on his chest. "Hope to fly..." He flapped his arms. "Stick a cupcake in my EYOWW!" then put his fist in his eye, forgetting the most important rule, closing his eye. He held his hand to his eye, leaving one open to see Pinkie's color tone brighten and her mane and tail go poofy again.

'I will never understand how she does that.' Jordan thought.

Pinkie bounced happily, while Jordan walked to the couch. He sat down on it, and wondered what would happen tomorrow. Him and Jake would have to explain just about everything about themselves, and he was worried about how Celestia would react. Pinkie suddely appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi again Joshy-pie!" Pinkie pie told Jordan. 'I think i am starting to like that nickname she gave me.' Jordan thought. "I have a surprise for you!" Pinkie announced, before bouncing back to the kitchen. Jordan shrugged and got up to follow her. He came upon the kitchen, fully decorated in party supplies.

"Pinkie, what is this?" Jordan asked, slightly more happy.

"It's your party silly!" Pinkie responded. Jordan made a smile that steadily grew until he was smiling ear to ear. He kneeled down to Pinkie and hugged her.

"Pinkie, I-I don't know what to say. This is wonderful!" Jordan told her. He let her go, and she started bouncing. 'I just don't know how she does it,' Jordan picked through his thoughts. He then saw Gummy waddle into the room. "Oh, I never intriduced you to Gummy yet!" Pinkie stated. She picked up gummy and held him to Jordan's face. "Jordan, this is Gummy! Gummy, Jordan!"

Jordan just stared st the toothless alligator, and said "hi." 'Hi? That's my most glorious answer?' he mentally scolded himself. Pinkie then interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi is good enough for me! It doesn't have to be glorious!" Pinkie stated, making Jordan go wide eyed.

"You read my thoughts?" Jordan asked the pink puffball.

"Nope, I read the text!" Pinkie replied.

"But...I..." Jordan cut himself off. Then pinkie bounced to one side of the room.

Hey, author, you might want to revise your writing on the other chapters...Just kidding!" Pinkie said and started giggling. Jordan just stared at her, puzzled by her actions.

'Don't ask, don't ask' he mentally told himself. "So, should we start the party?"

Pinkie went into thought, which only lasted for a second. "Of course we can, silly!"She then dashed over to an old style record player, and popped on a record. It started playing a song immediately. Jordan couldn't remember the name of it, but he did hear it before.

Jordan had tons of fun. He bobbing for apples with Pinkie, pin the tail on the pony with Pinkie, drank sarsaparilla with Pinkie, did everything with her. He had never felt so happy in his life.

When the two person...pony...whatever, party was over, he then noticed it was getting late. He asked Pinkie about sleeping arrangements. "So Pinkie, where do I sleep?"

"Silly, you can sleep anywhere!" Pinkie announced. Jordan smiled at her compassion and hyperactiveness. He decided to sleep on the couch. Pinkie agreed, and went up to her room. Jordan then went to the couch, and laid down. He wondered how Jake was doing...

At the Ponyville library...

Jake was scared out of his wits. Five minutes after Jordan left, Twilight already wanted to know everything about him, asking questions like "What are you?", and "How do you know about us?".

Jake felt overwhelmed. He tried to run throughout the library, but Twilight always found him. It was getting late also, and he was getting tired. He then made one final split second decision. He bolted for the door. He got to it, opened it, slammed it shut, and started running, but right when he jumped out of the doorway, he felt weightless. Twilight knew he was going to do that, and caught him using a levitation spell. He was pulled back into the library , door closing behind him. Twilight gave him a glare, and locked the door. Jake was officially scared. Twilight then levitated him to the basement, to run some tests.

Jake then had a sudden thought, where he was going to sleep. "Umm...T-Twilight, w-where am I g-going t-t-to s-sleep? Jake asked, still scared. Twilight just looked at him, and gave a glare.

"You are sleeping upstairs with me. I'm not risking you taking off. during the night." Twilight stated. Jake sighed in frustration. He would much rather be in Jordan's situation, or at least with Rarity. He was snapped out of his trance when he was shackled to a machine. A helmet with light bulbs on it was put on his head. Some kind of machine was turned on with a slight roar, with flashing lights.

"Now, lets see what is going on in your head, shall we?" Twilight asked with a slight smile. Jake was worried she was going to find out the whole truth about Jordan and him. The machine whirred and stirred, until a paper came out. ahowing what his thoughts were. Jake braced for the inevitable. Twilight just stared at the page with wide eyes. Her focus was then turned toward Jake.

"You...knew about us for a whole year now?" Twilight yelled angrily at Jake, making him shudder. "Your friend Jordan too?" Jake closed his eyes. He knew that was the end of it all. "I am telling the princess about this tomorrow." Twilight told Jake, making him freak out mentally. "Now come on, upsatairs with me, now." Twilight picked Jake up with her magic, and went one flight of stairs, then another. He was placed on the bed, and Twilight was next to get on the other side. She immediately fell asleep, but Jake could tell she was fibbing sleep. He played along, and eventually he went to sleep, wondering how Jordan was doing...

**A/N**

**Well, there you have it. Anyway, once again thank you AnonJ17 of FiMFiction for the suggestion, and I will be using that in the next chapter. By the way, I am going to attempt to make every chapter at least 1,000 words. I will have to be descriptive in my writing :P. As always, like AnonJ17, review what I can improve on, or suggestions for future chapters!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I would like to thank the following users of FanFiction and FiMFiction for their reviews/comments:**

**ShiningShadow1965 (FanFiction) for liking the story :P**

**AwesomeCabbage9000 (FiMFiction) for pointing out what might have been a paradox XD**

**and AnonJ17 (FiMFiction) for the idea of this chapter**

**You guys rock!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**End A/N**

Sugarcube Corner...

Jordan had awoken on the couch. He got up and stretched, and walked toward the kitchen. He arrived, and found a full plate of cupcakes. He saw a note on the plate that read:

_Hope you enjoy these Jordy-pie!_

_~Pinkie_

"Thanks Pinkie." Jordan said with a smile. He picked up a cupcake and took a bite from it. His eyes went wide. It suddenly felt like he was drifting in a sea of clouds. He felt like he could just float like this forever. Everything changed back to Sugarcube Corner about 30 seconds later. He turned around, and right in front of him, upside down in midair, was Pinkie Pie.

"Hiya, Jordy-pie! What do ya think of the cupcakes?" Pinkie said with glee.

I dont like them Pinkie..." Pinkie heard Jordan say this and then nearly went sad again, but then Jordan said "I LOVE them!" She immediately went smiling ear to ear.

"I knew you would! Now, how about I show you around town?" Pinkie offered.

"Really? Are you sure the others won't get upset or I won't scare anypony else?" Jordan stated.

"Don't worry! If anyone gets scared, I'll let them know you're my friend and I'll introduce you to them because I know everypony in Ponyville!" She said, nearly becoming inaudible. Jordan just smiled. Pinkie continued. "Besides, we still have time before the princess arrives!"

"Well...ok. Let's go." Jordan reluctantly agreed. He knew he would see Jake during the tour, so he thought this wouldn't be so bad. However, just as they were about to leave, Rainbow Dash burst in.

"Pinkie, the princess is here!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "We have got to get to Twilight's!"

"Oh! The tour will have to wait then Pinkie!" Jordan told Pinkie.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie responded to Jordan. They hurried out the door and ran toward the library.

Ponyville Library...

Jake could barely get any sleep. He was thinking about how Twilight knows everything now, and how Jordan would react. He got out of the bed, and began tiptoeing toward the door, opened it quietly, and walked out of the bedroom. He quietly closed the door. He walked down the stairs to the front door, but when he opened it, he noticed two guards with golden armor. Jake stumbled back, falling to the floor once again. He tried to stand up, but the guard held him down, while Twilight came down to see what the commotion was about. She looked at Jake with a glare, but then at the guards. She knew who was here. As the other 5 ponies and Jordan come in, the other guard pins Jordan on the ground too.

Jordan tried to get up, and so did Jake, but they were stuck on the ground. Jake was the first to speak.

"Heh, nice to see you again," was his brilliantly planned welcome phrase. Jordan responded with the traditional "hey".

As Jordan and Jake ley there pinned, Princess Celestia trotted in, much to the shock of the two bronies.

The guards got off of Jordan and Jake, and the two bowed in front of Celestia.

"Now now, there is no need for formals here." She stated to them, and they got up. "Twilight, these look like those creatures you sent to me about a week ago. Care to explain?" Jordan instantly knew who she was talking about.

"Excuse me...err...Princess, but what did they look like, by any chance?" Jordan asked.

"Well there was one that looked as if he had worked out his entire life, and another two, and they were acting nasty toward me." Celestia answered.

Jordan went wide eyed at her answer. 'Those are the goons that tried to do harm to me in the alley.' he thought.

Twilight answered the question Celestia originally asked. "Princess, as I said in the letter, he was attacked, but he knows more than we think we do."

Celestia looked at her, and then looked at Jordan and Jake with a glare, like Twilight did to Jake. She turned back to her student. "Go on."

Twilight continued. "It seems like these two were spying on us. I don't exactly know how, but they know all about us and what we have done." This answer made celestia look at Jordan and Jake look at her with contempt, but looking into their eyes, she saw no vile behavior in either one of them, especially Jordan.

"Twilight, I do believe you, but I don't think these two are up to anything that could harm any of us." Celestia responded. Jordan and Jake just looked on, taking in what she said.

"Princess-" Twilight tried to continue, but Celestia raised her hoof, and Twilight quieted down.

"I assure you my dearest student, that they mean no harm, unlike the things you sent me." Celestia continued.

Jordan had one more question. "What did happen to them?"

Celestia looked at him and smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that right now. For now, you two, you are welcome to stay here as long as you would like."

Jordan and Jake both went wide eyed and looked at each other. They nodded their heads, and Celestia's horn began to glow. Jordan and Jake were enveloped in a magical aura, and they both passed out.

**A/N**

**Ok, I am taking a poll. I am asking you, the readers, to determine whether or not Jordan and Jake should become ponies or not, and if so, what should they be, earth pony, pegasus, or unicorn? However, if you vote them to be ponies, make sure to specify who should be what. I will be tallying up the votes between FiMFiction and FanFiction to see which choice is more popular among the reader reviews. As always, review if I have made any mistakes, any suggestions for future chapters, and I look forward to seeing what you vote on!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**The results of the poll are as follows:**

**Ponify: 6**

**Remain Human: 4**

**One Human, one Pony: 1**

**...which means they will be ponies. What kind of ponies they are, you will have to find out as you read :P.**

**Thank you all who voted, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**End A/N**

Jordan awoke with a massive headache. He looked around and noticed the bounty of books on the shelves. He thought he was in his bed at home until he realized all of his books are in his living room. He assumed he was in Twilight's room. Jake groaned right next to him, making him jump a bit. Jake opened his eyes opened and he looked at his surroundings as well, then they looked at each other. They were both so startled by each other that they fell out of bed, face first.

"Ow." Jordan said. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Finland." Jake responded, making Jordan chuckle at his reference. They both attempted to get up, but stumbled. Jordan then took a look at his hands. They were flat. They were hooves. "Jake, look at your hands." Jake did just that, then Jordan heard an audible scream from him. He tried to get up to help him, but kept fumbling. Eventually he got his bearings and was able to stand, but kept tripping over himself trying to get to Jake. Jake was eventually able to get up on his own, right when Jordan came up. Jordan then saw a horn jutting from Jake's head. "Jake, you're a-" Jordan tried to say, but was interrupted by Jake.

"What? I'm a what?" Jake complained.

Jordan continued. "You're a...unicorn."

Jake looked at Jordan like he was crazy. He raised a hoof to touch his forehead, trying not to tip over at the same time. "I don't feel...wait..." He felt the base of the horn on his forehead.

"You're right." Jordan stated. Jake was a bluish green Unicorn with a red mane and tail. "But you have something on your back."

Jordan gave Jake the same look he gave him, but then did feel something on his back. He attempted to trot to a mirror in the room, and looked at his side. He saw a wing. He turned to the other side. Another wing. "I'm a pegasus?" Jordan stated. "This is awesome!"

Jordan was a light red pegasus with a blue mane and tail.

"Actions speak louder than words, so let's see you use them." Jake teased. Jordan tried to unfurl his wings, but could not control them.

"Jeez, this seems much easier on the show." Jordan snorted. "But let's see you do some magic, hm?" Jordan teased back at Jake.

Jordan tried all he could to make a feather on the ground rise, but could not get it up even a nanometer. "Man you're right. This is much harder than it seems." Jake told Jordan. They then tried as hard as they could to get to the door and nudge it open. They got to the stairs.

"Umm... now what?" Jordan told Jake.

"I guess I-YOU go!" Jake shouted out, nudging Jordan, maging him tumble onto the stairs. Jordan tumbled all the way down to the bottom. He landed with a thud, but got back up.

"Ha ha, very funny Jake, now you come down then?" Jordan taunted. Jake then took one leg, and put it down on the first step, and before he knew it, he was tumbling as well. Jordan jumped out of the way just in time, falling over as he did so, to see Jake land in the same spot as he did. "Now you know how I feel." Jordan teased.

"Oh shut up." Jake retaliated, not coming up with a better witty comeback. Twilight trotted through the front door.

"Hi Jordan and Jake, how a-" She was cut off by the pegasus and unicorn standing in the room. She started giggling until it turned into full on laughter. Jordan and Jake were not amused.

"This isn't funny Twi'. Me and him turned into the special ponies and we don't know how to use what we have! And plus, we can barely walk!" Jordan retaliated, making Twilight stop laughing instantly, and go wide eyed.

"Oh my, I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Twilight apologized, trying to calm down the situation before it escalated. Jordan did in fact calm down. "Anyway, I just went out to get supplies, and I think I forgot some stuff, and Jordan, Pinkie sais something about taking you on a tour of Ponyville?"

Jordan immediately remembered. "That's right! I'll see you later Jake." Jordan tried to run, but got a painful reminder that he can't yet. He stumbled over himself and hit the door. "Ow."

Twilight and Jake giggled a bit. Twilight then offered to help. "Jordan, do you and Jake want me to show you how to walk like us?"

Jordan and Jake immediately responded with a "yes".

Twilight showed them how to walk first.

"Okay, first you take your right hoof, and place it in front of the other." Jordan and Jake did just that. Twilight continued. "Next, take your left back leg and place it forward the same distance." Once again, they did the same thing. "Now take your left front leg and do the same thing." They did, but Jake fumbled and fell over. Jordan maintained his balance. Jake immediately got back up, and tried up to that step again, finally maintaining his balance. "Finally, do the same with your right back leg." Jordan and Jake did the last step with ease. "Now repeat verything."

Jordan and Jake practiced walking like a pony. They kept falling the first few tries, but eventually, the most they were messing up with was almost losing balance. About an hour later, they were walking like a pony.

"Twilight, I can't thank you enough!" Jordan told her happily, making her blush.

"Well, it was nothing, and-" She was cut off by Jordan once again.

"Twi', it was everything. Me and Jake have you to thank, for everything." He walks, a bit unsteadily, to her, and kisses her on the cheek. Twilight instantly blushed. Jake stared in awe at what he was seeing, his friend kissing one of their favorite characters in the series. Jake then reminded Jordan.

"Ahem, not to intrude on anything, but don't you have to be with Pinkie to be having that tour?" Jordan snapped out of his trance, and turned to Jake.

"Oh man you're right! See you two later!" Jake then walked toward Sugarcube Corner. Jake and Twilight were just standing in place at the events that had just taken place. Jake then trots up to Twilight.

"What was up with him?" Jake asked Twilight, snapping her out of her own trance. She shook her head.

"I-I don't know, I have no idea what in Equestria that was about." Twilight told him. Jake then remembered something.

"Twilight, would you care to teach me some magic?" Jake asked. At this, Twilight beamed. She dragged Jake back into the library, ready to teach him all there is about magic.

Sugarcube Corner...

Jordan arrived earlier than he expected. He walked in and saw a dark teal colored pony with a mane that looked like icing on a cupcake, Mrs. Cake. She takes notice of him and trots to the counter.

"Hello dear, welcome to Sugarcube Corner. What can I do for you?" Her voice sounded like that of poeple's moms. He responded to her question

"I'm here to see Pinkie Pie. Is she here?" Jordan asked.

"Oh dear, she isn't at the moment. She should be back in a little while. Though it's funny, she was talking about somepony named Jordan earlier." Mrs. Cake told him.

"That would be me." Jordan replied.

"Oh, then you can have a seat over there. She should be back soon." Mrs Cake pointed toward an empty table.

Jordan trotted over to the table and sat down. He heard a bell ring, and realized that was the door. Instinctively, he turned toward the source and saw a unicorn walk in. She was a mint green pony with a light grayish cyan mane with touches of white in it. On her leg was a picture of a lyre. He recognized her as Lyra.

She noticed him at the table and trotted over. She just looked at him for a moment, then spoke.

"You must be new!" She said with a smile. "What's your name?"

Jordan looked at her and said "I'm Jordan." Hearing this name made Lyra's mind go into overdrive. She recognized it as a human name. She withheld a large ear to ear smile, making Jordan look at her funny.

"Umm, are you ok?" Jordan asked her. She started to speak in jibberish. " *gasp* !" Lyra told Jordan inaudibly to him.

"Jordan lust looked to his left and right. He then heard the bell ring again. Pinkie trotted in, and immediately spotted Jordan and Lyra.

"Hi Lyra. Hi...*GASP*" She was cut off by her own gasp, and Jordan let her know it was him.

"Pinkie, its me, Jordan, or as you call me, Jordy-pie." Jordan stated to her, making her come back down to the ground.

"Oh, well, hi Jordy-pie!" Pinkie greeted him. "Are you still up for the tour of town?"

"You know it!" Jordan told her.

"Can I come too Pinkie?" Lyra asked her.

"Sure you can! The more the merrier! Oh hang on, before we go..." Pinkie trotted over to one area of the room and talked to virtually nothing.

"Author, please don't make anypony else as energetic as me next time, you Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie said.

Lyra and Jordan just looked at her. 'Even the best scientists will not ever be able to understand her.' Jordan thought. Pinkie trotted back over.

"Sorry, I had to have a chat with the author about earlier in the story." Pinkie stated.

Lyra then tried to understand whyshe said that, but Jordan told Lyra "Nopony will ever be able to understand her. Don't strain yourself."

Lyra nodded, and they all trotted out of the house.

**A/N**

**Hey everypony! I hope you like this-**

**"Hi!"**

**Pinkie, what are you doing here?**

**"I just wanted to do the author's note this time!"**

**Ok Pinkie, but first I have one thing to settle with you.**

**Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**There, I promised not to make anypony else as energetic as you, and I accept any consequences of breaking the promise.**

**"Ok! Anyway, I hoope you all would be so kind as to leave your suggestions and reviews of this story! It would be appreciated! And again, thanks to those who voted! I promise that the next chapter will have what happens with Jake with his magic!"**

**Thanks Pinkie, you saved me a lot of talking. Until next time everypony...**

**"Pinkie Pie out!"**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Well, here's chapter 9. No long introductory Author's Note this time. I hope you like it!**

**On with the story!**

**End A/N**

Ponyville Library...

Jake sat on the floor, watching Twilight do all sorts of magic, levitation, teleportation, and, thankfully, not the "want it, need it" spell. He gazed at her, in awe of what he was seeing. Twilight then stopped, and trotted up to Jake.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" She asked him. Jake then turned to her and nodded. "Now, the first thing you need to know about magic, is to not try so hard. You won't get anywhere with it if you overexert yourself. Now, here is a copy of "Basic spells for beginning unicorns"." Twilight levitated the book to Jake, and set it on the floor. He proceeded to open it, and come up on the first spell, levitation. He read through the page, taking in every detail. He wanted to get it overwith. Hr then focused his horn on a feather in front of him. He focused as hard as he could, and after a few seconds, he looked up and the feather was floating a few inches off the floor. Jake gasped, and the feather fell to the floor once again. Twilight came up to him.

"That was great for your first try!" She praised. Jake blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thanks Twi'." He responded.

"Do you want to keep practicing that spell, or go on to something else? There is more in that book." Twilight asked him.

"I think I will keep practicing a bit longer." he responded. He then focused on the feather again, and it floated once again, this time higher up. He tried to make it move to another location in the room, and when he turned his head, the feather stayed in his vision. He then placed it on the desk on the far side of the room. Twilight looked at him with a smile.

"You are getting good at this!" Twilight told him, making him smile a bit. He then got tired of using the same spell, and went back into the book. He turned a few pages, and Twilight wondered about him.

'There is some potential in him. I have got to know what it is.' she pondered. She then trotted out of the room to prepare something to eat.

Ponyville Square...

Pinkie Pie and Jordan, along with Lyra, trotted along Pinkie's predesignated tour stops, the first one being, of course, just outside.

"This is Sugarcube Corner! Of course you probably already knew that by the section headings!" she announced with glee. Jordan just looked her on as she continued, not even thinking about how she is doing that.

"I live here at the Sugarcube Corner! I LOVE to make cupcakes! On the occasion I usually make muffins, but that is for our mailmare! She LOVES muffins!" Pinkie Pie continued.

Jordan just looked at her, processing what she just said. Then Pinkie started bouncing to their next destination. Jordan snapped out of his thoughts and followed. Lyra then saw her home along the way.

"Jordan, was it? Right there is my home, just to let you know." Lyra pointed out. Jordan nodded, keeping the location in mind. Within five minutes, they were in fromt of a building that reminded Jordan of a carousel at the carnival.

"This is Carousel Boutique! This is Rarity's house too! If you ever need anything that is clothing related, she is the mare to turn to!" Pinkie said. Jordan looked at the building for a moment, when a young filly came running out.

"Sweetie Belle, be safe!" Rarity called out to her sister. She then turned to Jordan. She smiled at him. "You must be new if Pinkie is giving you a tour!"

Jordan then smiled. "Rarity, it's me, Jordan." Hearing this made Rarity blush in embarassment.

"Oh, my apologies dear, I never knew that was you. Well, anyway, if you need anything that requires sewing, or anything related to clothing whatsoever, feel free to let me know!" Rarity said with a smile.

"Ok Rarity!" Jordan replied. They began to walk away, when Rarity noticed his wings.

"Oh, Jordan, you never told me you were a pegasus!" Rarity called out. Jordan stopped and turned around to face the boutique once again. "I think Rainbow Dash can give you lessons on flying." Rarity pointed out. "Be sure to look for her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jordan replied. They the walked away. Off in the distance, he saw a field of apple trees. 'Wow that's a lot of apples.' he thought, and Pinkie told him and Lyra "next stop, Sweet Apple Acres!"

Jordan recalled what happened the night before, when Applejack bucked Jake in the gut. He wore an upsat look all the way to the acres, passing barrels of cider and a little yellow filly with a pink bow and red mane and tail running in the other direction. She stopped, looked at him, and looked at his back leg, noticing it had no marking whatsoever. She just went wide eyed and asked Jordan "ya have no cutie mark?"

Jordan looked at her quizzically, but turned to look, and she was right. No image or anything. Jake just smiled, and replied to her. "I guess I don't know my special talent then." Hearing this made her curious.

"Ya dont know yers? Yer a full grown stallion!" she cried out. Jordan made some more small talk.

"I can see that about myself. Can you tell me who you are?" Jordan asked the little filly.

"Ah'm Applebloom! Me and my friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are trying to find our cutie marks!" She then wore a larger smile. "You have to hang out with us sometime!" She said with glee.

"I'll remember your offer, but right now, I am on an town tour with Pinkie as the guide. I'll see you later! By the way, I'm Jordan." he told her.

"Ok, see ya later!" She then ran off in the other direction towards town. Jordan just smiled. 'Ahh youth.' Jordan smiled. They all then continued to head toward Sweet Apple Acres.

Ponyville Library...

Jake had already read through 3 of the books about magic. Twilight was amazed at his diligence toward magic. She then stopped him for a moment.

"Jake, would you like some lunch?" she asked. Jordan shook his head, but then his stomach made him change his mind. He chuckled. "Err...I mean, I guess so!" They trotted to the kitchen that Jake nor Jordan had seen yet. He sat on one of the chairs, and Twilight brought out a daffodil and daisy sandwich. Jake just looked at it with an 'are you serious?' expression. Twilight just chuckled at the look on his face.

"Just try it! You will like it!" Twilight reassured. Seeing no way around it, he took a bite, and, to his surprise, it was good! He scarfed the whole thing down, save for the crusts of the bread.

"I told you you would like it!" She said Jake just looked at her with a smile.

Just then, a rainbow blur came crashing into the window, shattering it into pieces, and crashing into the bookplace. Twilight and Jake looked at the pile of books, and noticed Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, it took me hours to get these books sorted! "Twilight whined. She started levitating the books Jake helped clean up the mess.

"He, he, sorry Twilight. By the way..." Rainbow Dash looked at Jake. "Who is that?"

"Rainbow, you remember Jake right?" Twilight reminded her.

Rainbow dash then said "oh hi there Jake! I didn't recognize you!" She then came to a thought. "I guess Jordan is not here?"

Jake and Twilight shook their heads. Twilight the explained why. "He went with Pinkie on a tour of the town."

"Ok, see you two later, and sorry about the mess!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew out the door.

"She is going after Jordan, isn't she?" Jake asked Twilight.

"Yep." Twilight responded. "Should we go warn Jordan?" she said with a giggle.

"Nah, let's get this mess cleaned up." Jordan finished. They then got to work sorting the books in alphabetical order.

**A/N**

**There ya go! Chapter 9! Quadruple yay! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. As always, tell me what I need to improve on, or any suggestions you may have, in your review or comment!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Here is Chapter 10!**

**Also, I am planning to update some of the previous chapters. More on this at the ending Author's Note.**

**I hope you like it!**

**End A/N**

Sweet Apple Acres...

Jordan, Pinkie, and Lyra finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Jordan takes in his surroundings.

"Wow there are a lot of apples here. I winder where Applejack is." Jordan asked to himself out loud. He heard a tree rustle, and subsequent thuds. Pinkie lead the way to the source of the sound. As they trotted through the trees, one fell off at random and landed square on Jordan's muzzle. He got startled by it and fell over. Pinkie looked back and giggled, as did Lyra.

"Silly! What are ya doing on the ground?" Pinkie asked with a smile that could make any person on Earth smile along with her.

"Trying to move the ground." Jordan replied jokingly. Lyra chuckled, but Pinkie looked confused.

"I like your humor!" Lyra stated. Just then, Pinkie bounded up to him, and leaned down to him.

"That's not how you move the ground silly! This is!" With that, Pinkie somehow managed to pull a 2 square inch section out of the ground under Jordan, and causing him to fly through the air, landing with a thud. Lyra laughed hysterically at this, and Jordan sighed, but then started laughing too. Jordan looked up.

He saw a rainbow in the sky, followed by a boom, and a rainbow of colors.

"Double rainbow...what could this mean?" He said quietly to himself. Pinkie appeared out of nowhere.

"Silly Jordy-pie! That's Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie stated. Jordan could only guess she was looking for him.

"Umm...Pinkie?" Jordan asked the hyper pony.

"Yeeeees, Jordy-pie?" Pinkie then fluttered her eyelids.

"Can we continue the tour now? I want to see where that sound came from." Jordan whined. Pinkie agreed, and they were off toward the source.

They came upon dozens of empty buckets, and many more were filled with apples, some under the trees.

"What's going on here?" Jordan asked. Pinkie giggled.

"Applejack must be bucking apples off the trees now." Pinkie replied. They noticed a red stallion with an orange mane kicking one of the trees, and a downpour of apples fell into the buckets, not a single one missing. They then noticed Applejack about to kick one of the trees.

"Applejack!" Pinkie called out, so close to Jordan that he lost hearing momentarily.

Applejack then took notice of them. "Howdy there, Pinkie! Who's yer friend there?"

"You remember Jordan right?" She points a hoof toward him to make sure Applejack knew who she was talking just looked quizzically. After a moment, she sported a smile.

"Oh, howdy there Jordan! Didn't recognize ya there fer a second." She apologized.

"It's ok AJ," Jordan told her. "But I have to things...one, Jake is still sore after what happened yesterday." This made applejack blush a deep red.

"Ahm awful sorry," She said. "It's just that ah saw you two as threats to us, and-" Jordan cut her off by raising a hoof.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." He stated. Applejack quickly realized what he meant.

"Big Mac, ahm going somewhere for a bit. Think ya can handle the apples while ahm gone?" She asked to Big Macintosh.

"Eeyup." He said in one of his usual one liners. He then got back to work, while Applejack ran off to apologize to Jake.

As timing would have it, a rainbow explosion filled Jordan's vision as soon as AJ was out of sight. After the white cleared from his eyes, he saw Rainbow Dash in a small crater.

"Heheh, sorry about that." She said, smiling. Jordan didn't look thrilled at first, but he should have seen it coming. "Wait, you must be new here!" She climbed out of the crater, when Pinkie, with all her random ways, popped up suddenly from the left.

"Rainbow Dash, you remember Jordy-pie!" She declared disappearing to tle left and reappearing a second later on the right. "You know, the nice guy I threw that party for?" Rainbow instantly recalled.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Hi Jordan!" she said, but as he, Pinkie, and Lyra were turning to leave, Rainbow noticed his wings.

"You're a pegasus? You have GOT to show me your moves later!" She declared. Jordan looked at her with a frown, and told her that he can't.

"I-I can't show you anything that has to do with flying." Jordan told her regretfully. This earned him a glare from her.

"What are you sayi-" She realized mid sentence. "Oh, you only just became a pegasus. Well no worries! Rainbow Dash is here to teach you the ways of flight!" she happily announced. Jordan smiled.

"That's kind of you RD, but-" He was cut off by her continuing.

"Meet me in cloudsdale in one hour, and you have to Pinkie Promise you will be there!" Rainbow Dash teased. Jordan then turned to Pinkie, she gave him a stare not like from before. This stare bore into his soul, like something bad would happen if he didn't keep the promise, or worse, if he broke it. He performed the Pinkie Promise, remembering to close his eye this time.

"Ok, it is a done deal. You WILL come, right?" She asked. Jordan nodded. "Good! See you later!" With that, Rainbow Dash flew back into the sky. Jordan then turned back to look at Pinkie Pie. She stared at him normally this time. 'What's with her?' Jordan thought.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Pinkie Pie told him.

'Ugh, I hate it when she does this.' Jordan thought again, Pinkie responding again.

"Author, do you Pinkie Pie Promise to make characters stop thinking for the rest of the chapter?" Pinkie asked eternityglacier.

"Ugh, fine." he responded.

Jordan then tried to think, but it was blocked, like he was just now SOPA'd.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

"Okey dokey lokie!" She replied.

"I'll never understand her." He said very quietly to himself.

Ponyville Square...

Jake and Twilight walked through the square, looking for Jordan. They saw an orange figure running into the square. It was Applejack.

"Twilight, have you seen Jake? I need to talk to him." She asked Twilight.

"AJ, he's right here." Twilight told her. Applejack then turned to Jake, and blushed.

Shucks, just like what happened earlier with Jordan. Anyway, Jake I am truly sorry about yesterday. It's just that I thought you two were going to cause trouble and-" She was cut off by Jake randomly kissing her on the cheek. Her face turned a bright red.

"Apology accepted." He told her. He then trotted away determined to find Jordan. Twilight just stared in awe at what he did. 'D-did he just do what Jordan did to me earlier?' She thought. Twilight then turned to Applejack. She was still aglow with a blush.

"AJ, are you all right?" Applejack was dazed. Twilight waved her hoof in front of her face. No response. She then yelled her name. "Applejack!"

She then snapped out of her trance. "Uh...what...he just...I need a moment." She then broke into a full on run back to the acres, passing a very angry Pinkie Pie. Twilight took notice.

"Pinkie, I haven't seen you this mad since AJ broke your Pinkie Promise. Why are you this mad now?"

Pinkie just breathed angrily, and responded to Twilight. "Somepony...broke...a...PINKIE PROMISE!" She screamed out. She dashed out in one direction. Twilight sighed and trotted away.

**A/N**

**Ok, I am going to update previous chapters to fix any spelling/grammar errors or paradoxes. Be sure to look for that and-**

**"AUTHOR!"**

**Oh boy...**

**"YOU PINKIE PROMISED!"**

**Gotta go! See you next chapter...I hope.**

**Eternity out! *whoosh***

**End A-**

**"GET BACK HERE!"**

**-/N**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Ok everypony I am back! Unfortunately for me, I couldn't outrun Pinkie for long and she caught up to me. She was screaming at me about how I broke the Promise. She nearly took me out, which would have delayed the chapter at least a day. I apologized to her so everything is back on track.**

**All 4th wall breaking aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**End A/N**

Sugarcube Corner...

Jake decided to sleep over at Sugarcube Corner alongside Jordan. Although Twilight was skeptical at first, Pinkie, being the friend-maker she was, was already pulling them toward the Corner. Twilight just looked on, and wondered what was up with that overactive pink ball of fluff.

Pinkie shoved them through the door, making them fall to the ground with an audible thud. They immediately got back up.

"Umm...ok, Pinkie, was it? Where do I sleep?" Jake asked the hyper pony.

"Silly Jakey-wakey! You can sleep anywhere, just like I tild Jordy-pie yesterday!" Pinkie replied with glee.

Jordan and Jake chuckled at each other's nicknames. Jake was first to speak. "Jordy-pie?" Jake said with a chuckle that increased in magnitude every second that passed.

"Jakey-wakey?" Jordan replied, chuckling as well. In a matter of seconds they were on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pinkie asked quizzically.

"Oh nothing Pinkie." Both responded, still chuckling.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie responded. She bounced up to her room and, from what Jordan and Jake hoped, fell asleep.

"Ok, so where should I sleep?" Jake asked to himself. "Aha!"

Jordan found a sleeping bag that was not in its current spot before, and unrolled it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did that sleeping bag come from?" Jordan asked, obviously mystified.

"I don't know, but i think it is best not to question it." Jake responded.

Jake instantly drifted off to sleep. Jordan got onto the couch, and fell asleep as well. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day' he thought, before going to sleep, not knowing that Pinkie was watching them sleep.

Dreamland...

Jordan and Jake awoke from their slumber, when they were met by not one, but TWO Pinkies!

"Hiya!" They both said.

Jordan and Jake were shocked. They thought they were going crazy and seeing double. Both then held out a cupcake to each shocked pony.

"Uhh..." They both said, before taking each other's cupcake. They took a bite of their respective cupcakes. They then felt woozy and passed out.

They woke up to the sound of giggling. They looked at a wall and facing it was a flat maned Pinkie, and an exact clone right next to her. They turned around. What Jordan and Jake saw next was terrifying.

Both Pinkies had no eyes in their sockets

Instantly, both stallions woke up from their nightmare. Both were in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily.

'Jake, are you there?" Jordan asked, terrified from his experience.

"Y-yeah." Jake responded, scared as well.

"You have the same dream I did?" Jordan asked, turning toward Jake.

"You mean the one with two Pinkies with no eyes, then yes." He responded.

With that, they could not go back to sleep, not after what had just happened.

The next morning...

Both stallions were still wide awake after their experience overnight. Pinkie hopped down the stairs to the room. Jordan and Jake turned to her, realizing that there was no second Pinkie this time. They let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Jake said out loud. Pinkie looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"They told her about their nightmare. She took in every detail, and felt sorry for them. She then gave them both a hug, gave Jake a slight kiss on the cheek, and hopped back upstairs, leaving Jake dazed.

"What...just...happened?" Jordan asked, breaking his sentence between words. Jake fell to the floor. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school..." Jake rambled. Jordan lightly hit him on the cheek, snapping him out of his trance. "Wha-what just-" He was cut off by Jordan.

"Don't ask, just forget it." Jordan told him. Pinkie hopped back down, motioning Jordan upstairs. He followed her up the flight of stairs, to find a hot-air balloon fully inflated and ready to go.

"You ready for Dashie's flight training?" she reminded Jordan.

"Whoops, I almost forgot!" Jordan stated with a slightly embarassed look. He got into the basket of the balloon, followed by Pinkie, and before he knew it, they were in the air.

Jordan was admittedly a bit nervous about his first time flying. He was not even sure about setting hoof on the cloud floor of Cloudsdale.

"Umm, I am not so sure about this Pinkie, I mean, it's my first time flying since I became a pony." Jordan stated, starting to tense more.

"Oh don't be so nervous Jordy-pie! I'm sure you'll do great!" Pinkie reassured, making Jordan calm down a bit. In about 30 minutes, they were at Cloudsdale.

Jordan hesitated stepping out of the balloon, but he did, and he found his ground. and was able to walk on the cloud. Jordan smiled.

"Wow this feels great!" Jordan announced. He turned to his right, and coming at the speed of sound was Rainbow Dash. She stopped two feet from him.

"So, ya ready for flight training?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Okay, let's do this...LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIINS!" He yelled out, attracting the attention of other pegasi. Rainbow only looked at him, puzzled.

"Umm, I have no idea who that is, unless you mean Leroy Wingkins." She told him. He withheld his look of embarassment. She giggled. "I can tell you are going to be a hoot!"

Jordan just smiled at her remark, still showing traces of a blush on his face. They trotted off into the city.

Once they arrived at an open area of the city of Cloudsdale, they immediately got to training.

"Okay, first time to unfurl your wings!" Rainbow yelled to him. He tried as hard as he could, but he could not get them open. "Hmm, try to envision your wings opening!"

He did just that, and with a whoosh, his wings opened! He couldn't believe it. "Wow, these look 20% cooler!" he said to himself., but still within hearing range of Rainbow.

"Did you just say what I said a while back?" she asked him quizzically. Jordan facehoofed.

"Remember I'm not originally from here." Jordan reminded her. Rainbow blushed, and continued his training.

"Now, you will learn to fly!" Rainbow announced, launching into the air with a flap of her wings. Jordan did the same, but slowly.

He barely got off the clouds, but he fell right back on them. He tried again, and he was able to go higher and higher.

"You got it now! Now just tilt your body i the direction you want to go in!" She called to him. He did just that, and before long, he was in motion. He felt free.

"This...is...AWESOME!" He yelled out. He had never felt so free, not even on Earth. He flew in the air for a few minutes, before landing, a bit sloppily.

"Wow, you learn fast! Let's see if you can fly fast!" She challenges him. Jordan could see where this was heading, and smiled.

"Me, a rookie, race you, the master?" Jordan chuckled. Rainbow blushed at his compliment. She then wore a smile that read that she was ready for anything.

"Yep! Race me through the hoops scattered around the city!" With that, she was already off and flying. Jordan got back off the ground, and sped off toward the first hoop, clearing it with ease.

It was basically no man's land for Jordan, as Rainbow was way ahead of him. He then looked at the next hoop. It was down way below. He saw Rainbow speeding toward it, a cone beginning to form around her. He knew what was happening, so with a sudden burst of speed he didn't even know he had, he shot down like a bullet, a red cone beginning to form around him. Jordan could hardly believe he was pulling this off. Then without warning, he shot forward, a red ring behind him. He had no trail behind him, which probably would have been awkward for him. He shot past Rainbow Dash when she shot forward with a rainbow explosion. She saw Jordan in front of her and was astonished at what she was seeing. When he reached the finishing point, the very same place they started, Rainbow landed next to him, mouth agape.

"That...was...AMAZING!" they heard a voice behind Rainbow. When they both were turned to the source, Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide, to accompany her mouth being agape. It was Spitfire of the Wonderbolts.

"I've never seen anypony fly faster than the pony that saved us at the Best Young Fliers competition last year!" Spitfire complimented. Jordan blushed, making her giggle a bit. "So, what is your name?"

Jordan stuttered a bit. "I-I'm Jordan."

Well, Jordan, we'd like to see more of your moves. You should come hang out with us sometime." She stated, motioning the other members of her squad to her sides. Rainbow couldn't believe what was happening.

"Uhh...sure." Jordan accepted. With that, Spitfire, along with the other squad members, smiled, and waved goodbye. They flew off, leaving Jordan surprised, and Rainbow awestruck. She turned to Jordan.

"T-t-t-they...i-i-invited...y-you...t-t-to-" was all she could get out before she fainted. He shrugged, picked her up, and flew her back to Pinkie's.

**A/N**

**BOOM! Chapter 11! I hope you all like this chapter, and any reviews and comments are appreciated!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Well, everypony, here is Chapter 12. I hope you like it!**

**End A/N**

Jordan had just arrived back at Sugarcube Corner with a fainted Rainbow Dash. He went inside, and placed her on the couch. Pinkie was standing in the kitchen, alongside Fluttershy.

"Welcome back, Jordy-pie!" She called out. Jordan smiled, and Fluttershy turned toward Rainbow, a look of worry now set on her face.

"Oh...my, what happened to rainbow?" Fluttershy asked, worried about her friend. Jordan smiled a bit.

"Oh, she just fainted at the sight of the Wonderbolts. They invited me to hang out with them sometime." Jordan responded. Fluttershy just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Let me prove it to you." Jordan pulled out an envelope containing two VIP tickets to the Wonderbolts' show later that day. Fluttershy glanced at them, and then back to Jordan.

"Oh...that's wonderful." she stated meekly. Jordan smiled, and stroked her mane. She immediately went red in the face. Rainbow Dash started coming to.

"Wha- I just had a wonderful dream!" Rainbow shouted out bursting into the air, just inches from the ceiling. She came back down next to Jordan.

"...and you were in it Jordan and-" She cut herself off when she saw what Jordan had in his hoof. She instantly gasped in a fangirl kind of tone. "TWO TICKETS TO THE WONDERBOLTS' SHOW?"

Jordan smiled. "Not just any tickets, RD, these are backstage VIP tickets." Hearing this made Rainbow nearly faint again, but she held strong.

"B-but how-" She was cut off by Jordan.

"I got these while I brought you here. A wall-eyed pegasus brought them to me mid-flight. The envelope's return adress said 'Wonderbolts' on it, so I figured it was important." Jordan added. Rainbow smiled a fangirl smile from ear to ear.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rainbow yelled, bursting through the door. Jordan followed suit, trying to keep up. Pinkie Pie bounded out of the bakery and waved goodbye. She headed back inside and closed the door.

Rainbow Dash was so excited, that she did not care about anything other than seeing her idols. Jake finally managed to catch up to her.

"Rainbow! Do you even know where you're going?" He yelled, trying to get her attention. She then went wide eyed, blushed, and halted suddenly, leaving Jordan going full speed ahead into a tree. He fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Ow...that's smarts." He groaned, Rainbow flying to him. She helped him up, and blushed about what he said.

"Heh, I guess I don't know." She told him.

"The location is on the tickets. Do you know where 'Canterlot' is by any chance?" Jordan asked her. Rainbow beamed.

"I'll take us there in ten seconds flat!" She then somehow managed to grab Jordan's foreleg, and they went flying at near the speed of sound to canterlot. In exactly ten seconds, they were in the city.

"What'd I tell ya? Ten. Seconds. Flat." Rainbow boasted. Jordan then gave her a slight smile, but then looked at the time on the tickets, and the current time.

"Rainbow, we got here a bit too early, or should I say, an hour early." Jordan stated. Rainbow blushed, and looked down. Jordan reassured her. "It's okay, Rainbow. You didn't know what time the performance would be. It's not your fault." At this, Rainbow Dash looked back up at him, and smiled. "So, do you want to look around the city?" Jordan offered. Rainbow smiled.

"I think I would enjoy it very much." She replied.

55 minutes later...

Jordan and Rainbow had just returned from exploring the city, and going shopping. Since Jordan didn't have any bits on him, Rainbow Dash paid for them both. She treated him to a nice dinner, and she also got hats for them to wear. After that, they just wandered the city. Jordan looked at the time.

"5 minutes Rainbow." Jordan told her with a smile. Rainbow smiled back.

"Worth the wait." she replied.

They held hooves under the rising moon for the next 2 minutes, before heading to the show.

They arrived at the back entrance to the show. They walked up to the guard that was there, but he halted them.

"Stop right there. You need passes to enter." he asked in a muscular tone. Jordan showed him the two passes. He glanced at them, looking for signs of forgery. When he finally gave up, he told them "have a nice time" and opened the door. They walked in.

"I...can't...believe...I'm actually here!" Rainbow said squealing like a fangirl again. They went to the viewing platform to watch the show. They sat down and looked out the window.

The Wonderbolts were doing all sorts of stunts. They performed loops, certain stunts that a Blue Angel on Earth was prohibited to do, and several group stunts. Rainbow just watched in awe, and so did he, looking at the lightning trails they left as well. For the grand finale, they flew at each other in crossing paths, and created a giant sparkle that glittered in the night. The crowd went crazy out there, but Jordan and Rainbow just looked on. Rainbow looked at Jordan with a glad smile.

"I am so happy you came here Jordan..." With that, she trotted up to him, and kissed him. Jordan didn't take notice at this until he felt her lips come in contact with his. His brain took a moment to register what was happening, and as fast as it happened, she backed up, leaving him stunned. "I'm having a wonderful time." She told him, sitting back down on her chair. Just then, the stage door opened. Jordan shook his head, and looked, along with Rainbow. Spitfire walked in.

"Hey, I knew you'd make it. Follow me to the field out back, if you wouldn't mind?" Jordan and Rainbow agreed, and followed. They went out a set of doors, and came upon a training field. "so, would you two mind showing off your moves for us?" Soarin' and Fleetfoot entered the room shortly after she finished her sentence.

Jordan was about to answer, but Rainbow was as quick as a wink. "Yes, yes we would!" she announced. Spitfire smiled at her eagerness, and the three Wonderbolts were off to the judging table.

Spitfire turned on the intercom. "Jordan, are you ready to show yourself off?" Jordan nodded, and began his performance. Surprisingly, he did very well. He managed to pull off some flips and spins, even recover from unnoticably losing balance, and for his finisher, he tried what he called the "Sonic Redboom". He went high into the air, and shot down like a bullet. A red cone formed around him, and in a red flash, he was shooting down like a rocket. He pulled up in time to avoid hitting the cloud. Rainbow smiled and the Wonderbolts were looking impressed by his performance. He then landed after an entire backflip at his supersonic speed.

The intercom started up again. "Jordan, here are our scores." He looked up at the judging table, and the signs they held up were:

10/9/10

His eyes went wide. He then cheered for himself, and went back onto the fluffy ground, letting Rainbow get a turn.

"Ready Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire announced. Rainbow nodded, and Spitfire counted zero, Rainbow went shooting off. She pulled off amazing flips, spins, and other tricks that were prohibited on Earth. She then performed her signature move, the Sonic Rainboom. She flew up to the same height Jordan flew up to, and went flying down at a ninety degree angle. A rainbow-hued cone formed around her, and in a burst of colors, she was rocketing downward. She changed her direction from vertical to horizontal instantly, and came straight for me. She grabbed me, and held me close, did a backflip, and finally landed. The Wonderbolts just gawked. "Rainbow Dash, here is your score." She looked up to the table and saw:

10/10/9

She cheered for herself, and trotted back next to me. Spitfire, Soarin', and Fleetfoot came back down to where Rainbow and Jordan were. They were pleased with their performance.

"Well, you two showed excellent performance. What do you think Soarin'?" Spitfire asked Soarin'.

"They were awesome! What do you think, Fleetfoot?" Soarin asked the third member.

"They were good, I'll give them that." Fleetfoot said, smiling at them. Rainbow turned back to Jordan, and they brohoofed. Turning back to Spitfire, she had one more thing to add, in the form of two badges.

"You two, Rainbow Dash and Jordan, are now honorary Wonderbolts!" She announced, house lights turning more on, revealing a humongous crowd. Jordan and Rainbow just looked around at the cheering crowd. They then turned to each other, and smiled to each other. They turned back to Spitfire, and recieved the badges. Rainbow flew up and shouted out "This really is the best day ever!" Jordan flew up with her.

"It sure is Rainbow. It sure is." Jordan replied.

After the afterparty...

Jordan and Rainbow waved goodbye to the Wonderbolts, as they headed back to Ponyville. Jordan had a sort of down look on his face. Rainbow took notice.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" She asked him. He looked back up to her.

"Oh nothing really, except I wish my parents could have seen that." Jordan stated. She nuzzled him to make him feel better.

Jordan then felt odd. They saw a flash, and Jordan looked down at his leg. There was a mark of a set of wings on his thigh. Rainbow smiled.

"Looks like you finally earned a cutie mark Jordan." Rainbow mused, while Jordan started to tear up from happiness.

They arrived in Cloudsdale, and Rainbow showed Jordan her house. It was basically a cloud-themed Mount Olympus. Rainbow told him "make yourself at home. You can sleep over here if you want." She fell into bed and drifted to sleep. Jordan then looked for any place to sleep. There were many possibilities on a cloud after all. Then he sighed. 'Aww to heck with it' he thought and trotted up to Rainbow's bed. He got in, pulled his side's covers over him, and he fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Chapter 12! Wow, I'm running out of yays. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and I hope to hear your responses.**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I am really happy that everypony liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. (Contains JakexCharacter shipping...be warned XD)**

**End A/N**

Ponyville Library...

Twilight had just finished reading "Equestria: Folk Tales and More", when she heard a knock on her door.

"This is a library. You can come in without knocking." She told the person at the door. The door opened and it was Jake.

"Hi Twilight. I just wanted to check up on you before I went back over to Sugarcube Corner for the night." Jake told her. She smiled.

"That was nice of you, but really, I'm fine." She responded. Jake looked in the direction of Cloudsdale through the window.

"I wonder if Jordan and Rainbow had a good time at the show." he said. Twilight trotted up to him.

"I'm sure they did. Don't worry about them." Twilight reassured him.

"I just wish I could have seen the show too." Jake stated, chuckling as he did so. Twilight joined in.

"Yeah, that would have been a sight." Twilight paused, a blush starting to fill her face. "So, Jake, did you want to, you know, go somewhere for dinner tonight?" Jake looked at her, thinking of a response. He was never really that good at talking to girls.

"Uh...I...guess...we...could go to...um..." he was stammering, and Twilight giggled more.

"I'll take that as you would like to." She smiled, and Jake nodded.

"That's...exactly it." he responded. They trotted to the door and left the library.

Ponyville Square...

Twilight and Jake walked around the center. The town was bustling, strange for this late at night. Twilight looked ahead, and figured out why. She turned to Jake.

"Look over there." Jake looked in the direction Twilight was pointing. He saw a stage set up, lights setting the night on fire. In the middle of the stage sat a DJ table. Twilight looked at Jake again.

"After dinner, do you want to see the concert?" she asked him. She had a slight blush, but Jake's was even more noticable. He nodded slowly, and they went to the nearest restaurant.

One hour later...

Twilight and Jake left the restaurant, feeling full. Jordan looked at Twilight, and she looked back. 'There's something special about Jake. I just know it.' Twilight thought. Just then, the DJ was on stage, going up to the DJ table. She turned on some tunes, and began scratching the records to the beat.

Jake found this the right time to get closer to the party. "Shall we?" He asked Twilight, a blush a bit visible.

"Oh! Um...okay." She replied, obviously nervous. They got closer to the stage. As they approached, the song ended and the unicorn DJ on stage used her magic to levitate a set of headphones with a microphone attached to it onto her head.

"Hello everypony!" The crowd went nuts. "Vinyl Scratch here, now are you ready for awesome tunes?" She called out to everypony in the audience. Everypony cheered on for her to continue the show. She popped on a tune and continued playing. Jake turned his head to Twilight. She was slowly bobbing her head to the music. He smiled, and he did too.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town...

A bluish unicorn was carrying her luggage all the way to Ponyville. She had nothing to help her carry anything. She only had one thing on her mind...

"Twilight Sparkle, you incompetent fool, you will face the wrath of The Great and Powerful Trixie this time." She called out, running full speed to the village, taking care that no pony saw her.

Back to the concert...

Jake and Twilight enjoyed the songs that had been playing. They reminded Jake of home, how he would listen to them with Jordan while they attended middle school. He sighed. 'Too bad that was the past...' he thought. Twilight then nuzzled him, and smiled.

"This has been an amazing night. I just wish that-" She was cut off by a bolt of magic hitting her, and making her pass out. Jordan stood in shock. He turned in the direction the blast came from, and darted in that direction. He came in between two houses, but nothing was there, but he could hear laughing. He looked left and right, but couldn't see who fired the bolt of magic. He turned back, only to see another unicorn dragging Twilight away.

Jake stared in disbelief, but regained his composure, and used his levitating spell to stop the culprit. "Okay, who the hell are you?" He got closer, but he stared at her. It was Trixie.

She retaliated with her own magic by blasting him. It did knock him away, but it didn't knock him out like it did to Twilight. He gunned toward Trixie, but she picked him up with her magic.

"Hmm...You must have strong feelings for Twilight Sparkle hm? Then, challenge The Great and Powerful Trixie and prove your love for her!" Jake stared in disbelief. He got challenged by the phony pony. Jake laughed at her, and eventually the other town residents gathered around, and laughed too. Trixie became red in the face.

"BE SILENT!" She screamed, floating into the air, lightning shooting out. Everypony who was laughing was now running for their homes. Vinyl Scratch had packed up, and left already. Trixie stared down Jake. "YOU WILL ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE, OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS TWILIGHT EVER AGAIN." Jake then reacted the way he did before, by laughing. Eventually, Trixie became furious. She tried averything she had up her sleeve to convince him to challenge him, but all he did was laugh at every single one like it was a joke.

"Hey Trixie, guess what?" Jake asked.

"Trixie does not have any time for anything you have to say, but go on." She said, obviously still mad.

Jordan smiled as he said "the game", and burst out laughing hysterically. Trixie just looked at him puzzled, then scowled.

"Ugh, I don't have TIME for this!" She stormed out of town in a huff, while everypony that ran from her before came out and laughed at the display going on. She galloped faster until she was out of sight.

After calming his laugh fest, Jake went to check on Twilight. She was just starting to wake up.

"Ugh, Jake, wha-what happened?" Twilight asked. Jake smiled.

"Trixie. That's what happened. Anyway, she is gone, and everything is A-OK." He replied. just then, he heard a sound. He looked behind him, and it was Vinyl.

"Hey, I noticed you made Trixie run out of town. That's actually the second time it's happened. The first was with an Ursa Minor incident." She stated. Jake chuckled.

"She does seem to be a bit of a showoff." Jake pauses. "Scratch that, a BIG bit of a show off." Everypony laughed at this, including Twilight. She nuzzled him, and she got up.

"Should we be heading back to our sleeping spots?" Jake asked. Twilight smiled.

"Not yet." She stated, before pulling Jake closer. She whispers in his ear.

"I love you, Jake." Shortly after, she kisses him, on the lips. Jake is taken aback at first, but goes along with it. After 10 seconds flat, they separate. Jake then coughs, and asks Twilight "I think Sugarcube Corner can wait." Twilight smirked, and they headed back to the library.

**A/N**

**There you have it. Don't ask why I added Trixie. I just felt like it :P.**

**Anyway, as always, leave your suggestions and reviews below! Till next time!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Thank you to AnonJ17 and MBTrophy of FiMFiction for the quick resonse to my call for help! You guys rock! (For those on FanFiction, I started having Writer's block at this point.)**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 14!**

**End A/N**

Cloudsdale...

Rainbow Dash woke up as he saw sunlight peek in to the room. She pulled the covers off herself as she reached over to pick up one of her varying Daring Do books. Jordan awoke soon after.

"Good morning Rainbow." He greeted. Rainbow turned, and saw him under her covers. She smiled.

"Hi Jordan." she responded. "I really did enjoy yesterday." Jordan smiled back.

"I can see that. Anyway, would you like anything?" Jordan asked. Rainbow looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" She responded with another question.

"I am heading out in just a moment to pick up some stuff. Do you want anything for me to bring back?" He responded.

"That...would be nice." Rainbow stated. "But can I go with you?" Jordan looked at her, and smiled.

"Of course you can!" He stated. Rainbow flew into the air, cheering.

"All right Jordan! Let's go!" She flew out the door.

'She is so eager sometimes' he thought to himself, as he followed her to the town square.

Ponyville library...

Jake and Twilight got up early to talk about their favorite books. Jake talked about his favorite books by James Patterson, and Twilight discussed her personal favorite, "The Elements of Harmony". They finished by noon. Twilight asked jake "so, you must know a lot oabout this author huh?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah, I do." he stated matter-of-factly. Twilight smiled back. Jake then thought of something. "Twilight, do you mind if I make us something for breakfast?"

Twilight nodded. "Go ahead!" She trotted back to the bookshelf to read a random choice. Jake turned to the kitchen. He found a recipe book on the counter, and found instructions for "Lime Portion". Jake looked quizzically, but shook it off. "Eh, I need the ingredients for this. Lets see... A tuft of cloud..." He looked at the recipe closer. "Umm...Im gonna need Jordan's help with that." He continued. "...a bright rainbow's glow..." He started getting suspicious. "Ok, what kind of 'Lime Portion are they trying to have me make?" He shook his head and continued. "...stir with a pegasus feather fast not slow..." Jake stopped. He relized what he was actually making. "This isn't Lime Portion. It's Love Potion! No wonder the ingredients sounded familiar!" Jake put the book down, and looked for something else. He found a recipe for Daffodil and Daisy salad. "Ah, this seems good." He looked at the ingredients list, took note of them, and trotted back out to Twilight. "Ok Twi', I am heading out to the market to get some stuff for the breakfast."

"Can I come too? I don't want to be here by myself." Twilight begged.

"Isn't Spike here?" Jake questioned.

"He went emerald hunting with Rarity." She responded. Jake then thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Of course you can." Jake told her. Twilight sprang up and started bouncing.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes..." She continued for 30 seconds, before Jake interrupted her.

"Umm, should we be going? Jake asked. Twilight stopped and blushed. She coughed before saying "yes". They both left the library to go to the market.

Ponyville Square...

Jordan and Rainbow Dash were looking at the vast number of stands in the market today.

"Wow, I've never seen THIS many vendors out here in the market!" Rainbow Dash stated. They then saw Applejack behind one of the carts. Rainbow called out to her.

"Hey Applejack!" Rainbow then ran up to her stand. Applejack then turned to Rainbow Dash and smiled.

"Howdy there RD, what can ah do fer ya?" She asked. Jordan then stepped up. "Oh howdy there Jordan!"

Jordan smiled at her greeting. "Hi there Applejack." He stated before continuing. "I just stopped by to see where any apples were." He was about to continue when Applejack stopped him.

"Say no more!" She then brought over a bag of apples. "These are on the house!" Jordan looked quizzically, and then said "thanks Applejack!"

Meanwhile...

Jake and Twilight had just arrived in the market. Jake looked down the list.

"Let's see, we need Daffodils and daisies, obviously, and we need carrot greens, also some apples." he stated.

"Oh, I see the apple cart!" Twilight announced. They headed in that direction. They trotted up to the stand, and there stood Applejack.

"Howdy there you two! What can ah do fer y'all today?" she asked them. Jake responded.

"We need apples for a salad I'm making later for us." Applejack looked quizzically, and then gave a smile like she knew what was going on.

"Oh, ah see what's goin' on, y'all took a likin' to each other huh?" she chuckled, while Jake and Twilight blushed a bit.

"Yeah, kinda" Twilight stated. Applejack continued.

"Ahem, anyway, y'all can have some apples, free of charge!" She announced while placing a saddlebag of apples on Jake.

"Umm, thanks!" Jake replied. Before they walked away, Applejack had one thing left to say to them.

"By the way, Jake, yer friend Jordan and Rainbow dropped by asking for apples from me too. Ahm thinkin' they took a liking to each other also." Jake looked at AJ with a "are you kidding me" look. Twilight smiled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them! "She stated, snapping Jake out of his thoughts.

"um...yeah" Jake said. They walked away at last. Looking for the rest of the ingredients. They were looking in seperate directions, trying to look for the stands, but they ran right into Jordan and Rainbow Dash, making all of them spill their supplies.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Rainbow Dash realized who she and Jordan ran into, and she stopped herself. "Oh, hey Twi'."

"Hey Ranbow, I see Jordan is with you." Twilight responded. Jordan and Jake just bickered at each other about who ran into who, but stopped after 5 seconds, then walked back to their, now, marefriends.

"And I can see that Jake is with you also." Rainbow responded. Twilight blushed, and they both said the same thing the very next moment.

They both shouted out "you like him don't you?" they both said out loud, and Jordan and Jake took notice. They then looked at each other.

"What happened while you were at the show?" Jake asked Jordan.

"Well, we got into the VIP area, and we watched the show. RD said she was enjoying herself, and then she...kissed me." Jake then smiled to him.

"Good to hear." His mind was racing at what to tell him if Jordan asked, and he did inevitably.

"Well, what about you after we left?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Well, we left the library, noticed a concert about to be performed, we got dinner, watched the concert, Twilight got attacked by Trixie, I ran her out of town using an overused meme, and she...kissed me." Jake finished, panting after saying it all in one breath. Jordan smiled.

"Good going with Trixie. and she must like you." Jordansaid, smiling.

"Rainbow must like you after what you did for her." Jake responded. They then turned to Rainbow and Twilight.

"Twi', we were getting ingredients for the salad?" Jake told Twilight.

Jordan told the same thing to Rainbow Dash. They looked at each other. "Were we thinking the same thing?" Jordan asked Jake.

"I think so." They then turned back to the girls, who took notice of them.

"Oh, right, well, we were thinking about actually taking you out to eat at a restaurant in Canterlot, if that's ok." Twilight told Jake.

"You up for it Jordan? Rainbow asked. Jordan smiled a determined grin.

"I'm up for anything Dashie." he said.

Jake then replied to Twilight. "Sure Twi'!" They then trotted to the train station to board a train to Canterlot.

They arrived at the train station about 30 minutes later. Twilight and Rainbow pooled their bits to get all four of them train tickets. Jordan then remembered that him and Rainbow could fly, and Twilight and Jake could just teleport them all there, but he decided not to question it. They recieved their tickets, and trotted to the waiting platform. They saw the train pull up, and the occupants trotted off the train in a hurry. The conductor called out.

"ALL ABOARD!"

The four of them showed their passes, and boarded the train. Unfortunately they were assigned seperate quarters, 2 ponies per quarter. Jake and Jordan were assigned room 3 while Twilight and Rainbow were assigned room 4. They entered each room, and the train conductor came up on the speaker.

"Attention passengers, this is the conductor speaking. Our present destination is Canterlot with an estimated travel time of 2 hours. We hope you enjoy your time on board the Pony Express, and we will let you all know when we are about to arrive. Thank you." The speaker turned off.

Room 3...

Jordan sat down on the bed, and Jake sat on a bolted chair. Jordan then asked Jake about Twilight.

"So, Jake...what do you think about Twilight, like, what do you see in her?" Jordan asked, making Jake give him a look of disapproval.

"Isn't that kind of personal?" Jake asked.

"I'm just asking." Jordan responded. Jake sighed.

"If you really must know, she is smart, caring, and she likes me too." Jake told him. Jordan just chuckled. "What about you, what do YOU see in Rainbow Dash?" Jordan stopped chuckling instantly.

"Well...I...um..." was all he could stammer out of his mouth. Jordan just laughed.

"It's ok Jordan, I was just joking! Don't strain yourself!" Jake laughed, while Jordan just sighed. However, they could also hear Rainbow and Twilight in the room next to them. They figured if they could hear those two, then vice versa also applied. They agreed quietly not to talk about the show in any way, shape, or form.

Room 4...

Twilight and Rainbow were talking about how much they like Jake and Jordan respectively.

"...and that's why I love him." Rainbow finished. Twilight smiled.

"I see Rainbow. You sure do like him. One question however. What does his cutie mark mean?" Twilight asked.

"I think it means he is a fast learner when it comes to flying." Rainbow Dash replied. They could hear Jake laughing next door. Rainbow Dash had an idea.

"Twilight, I have an idea. Follow me." Rainbow whispered to Twilight, as they left their cabin, to go to the cafeteria part of the train.

Back to room 3...

Jordan and Jake were trying to figure out how to play rock, paper, scissors without hands. After they finally gave up on it, they heard a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in." Jordan announced. The door opened, revealing Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

"Hi you two. We just wanted to know if you two wanted to spend some time with us at the food area." Rainbow said, while Twilight tried to hold in her laughter.

Jordan and Jake just stared, but thought they weren't planning something, and went along with them to the food area.

When they arrived, they sat at a table that had a few snacks on it already. Jordan and Jake looked at the spread on the table, and Rainbow Dash and Twilight smiled.

"Go ahead!" They both said at the same time. Jake was the first to pick up one of the red roses on the plate, and Jordan followed suit. They chomped om the flowers, and suddenly, their faces turned red. Flames shot from their nostrils, and they were lucky there was water on the table already. They took the water and chugged it. They finally felt better.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were laughing their heads off, while Jordan and Jake chuckled, thinking about revenge.

Jordan was first to speak. Heh, very funny. But now we have to get payback. It will be a surprise, so no hints on what it is." Jordan and Jake chuckled to each other. Rainbow and Twilight now had a look going from hilarious to a bit nervous. They then got up and Twilight kissed Jake, while Rainbow kissed Jordan.

"Does that make up for it?" They both said, trying to sweet talk their way out of it.

Jake remained silent, while Jordan stated "that just about covers it." they then headed back to their respective cabins, leaving the tray on the table. A pink pony trots up and finishes off the plate.

Found you two Jordy-pie and Jakey-wakey. You will be mine."

**A/N**

**A Double Date! Thank you AnonJ17 of FiMFiction! You saved me from being stuck in writer's block! anyway, I got done watching the new episode at 1:30 EST last Saturday and I was impressed. I even saw an Ace Ventura cameo in it :D**

**Anyway, keep those suggestions coming!**

**Eternity out!**

**Enf A/N**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Wow, when your this far into a story, it can drive you to hiatus, but there are those that keep you from staying in it, and I have them to thank.**

**I want to thank MBTrophy (FiMFiction) for getting me out of writer's block, and supplying the idea for this chapter. You rule!**

**Also a thanks to AnonJ17 (FiMFiction) again for supplying an OC. You rule too!**

**Enough dilly dally, there is a chapter to read!**

**End A/N**

Canterlot Train Station...

The train arrived directly on schedule. As Jordan and Jake prepared to leave their cabin to head to the terminal, Rainbow Dash and Twilight opened their cabin door.

Twilight was first to speak. "Jake, Me and Rainbow are going to go look around town after we fill out the reservation for all of us. Is that okay?" Jake nodded to her, and before Rainbow could tell the same thing to Jordan, he had already nodded. "Twilight continued. "Okay, then, we will come get you two when it is near time to eat." Twilight and Rainbow Dash then disembarked from the train, folllowed by Jake and Jordan.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Jake asked his pegasus friend. Jordan pondered his question, before replying.

"We should look around also. We don't really know the way around town as of yet." Jordan replied. Jake agreed and they went in any direction.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash arrived at the restaurant they would be eating at. They trotted up to the podium.

"What can I do for you two today?" the stallion asked with a slightly fancy tone.

Twilight responded. "We're here to place reservqations for four tonight." The stallion pulled out a notepad listing all various times and dates. He found today's date, and noticed an opening at 7.

"Good, now that will be 50 bits to place the reservation." Twilight and Rainbow pooled their bits, and they were off to explore the town.

Meanwhile...

Jordan and Jake were just nonchalantly strolling through the Canterlot streets.

Jordan just examined the high class ponies around town. "Man, these ponies do know how to dress. We definitely would not blend in." Jordan stated, making Jake chuckle a bit at his joke. They then passed by a joke store. "Uncle Punny's Pranks and Gadgets. What's a Joke store doing in a town like this?" Jordan asked with a quizzical smile.

"I don't know, but with the bits Rainbow and Twi' gave us, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake asked with an evil grin.

"That we buy some joke gadgets and prank unsuspecting ponies?" Jake responded.

"Oh yeah." Jake stated back. They trotted into the joke store, ready to get anything and everything they need for a good time.

Back to Twilight and Rainbow...

Both Twilight and Rainbow looked though the store windows with great interest. Twilight was wondering what to get for Jake, while Rainbow wanted to get something to impress Jordan. Twilight picked out a stylized compass, which allowed an engraving.

"Wait here Rainbow." Twilight asked Rainbow Dash. She trotted inside the store. 7 minutes later, she trotted back out, compass in tow. She opened it to reveal an etching that read:

_Twilight and Jake forever 3_

They continued along until they came upon a clothing shop. Rainbow noticed a pair of Wonderbolts costumes were on sale, only two. She bolted into the store, eager to get them. 5 minutes later, she dashed back out, with tthe costumes with her.

"Jordan is going to love his costume!" Rainbow cooed. Twilight just rooled her eyes, and they continued through the town.

On the other side of town...

Jordan had just placed temporary goue on a chair at a cafe table. He went to join Jake behind a stand.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be rad." he cooed. Jake then pointed out that somepony was approaching the table. When the pony got on the chair, the two pranksters just waited in the shadows. Then it happened. When the pony tried to get up, he found himself stuck. Jake just looked at Jordan.

"Don't worry, the glue lasts for only 3 minutes." Jordan said. After 3 minutes of silent laughter, the pranked pony was freed from his chair, mystified at what happened. He shrugged himself off and walked away. Jordan and Jake went into a laughing fit.

"Did you see his reaction? That was priceless!" Jordan announced. Jake then had a better idea.

"I have an idea. Wait here." He trotted off to a deli, and got a bottle of their spiciest hot sauce. He then approached another table that had a daffodil sandwich on it. He did not see anyone looking, so he went for it. He took the top slice of bread off the sandwich, opened the bottle of hot sauce, and poured some onto the sandwich. He then nonchalantly placed the top back on, and escaped in time. They ducked behind the same stand they were behind. They heard a shriek of burning pain, and then anger. Jake then peeked his head over the side of the stand, and then stumbled backward.

Jordan was on the verge of laughing, stifling giggles. "Wh-what happened? heh." He asked, nearly failing not to laugh. Jake just sat staring into space. He then managed to say what he was thinking rapidly.

"W-we p-p-pranked C-C-Celestia by m-mistake." Jake stammered. Jordan then looked over as well, and hid once again, hoping she didn't see them.

"Oh, dis is bad." Jordan said, inpersonating the Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress 2. They bolted from their hiding spot, hoping she didn't know it was them, unfortunately, she appeared right in front of them.

"Jeez, I wish we expected that." Jake said, earning a look from Jordan. Celestia demanded an explanation.

"Why did you two pour hot sauce in my sandwich?" She demanded. The two stallions, now quivering with a touch of fear, tried to say something. Jordan finally broke the silence.

"W-we got b-bored, so w-we p-pulled pranks o-on unsuspecting p-ponies." Jordan stuttered. Celestia then cooled down enough to put a bit of a smile on her face.

"Pranks? Well I see you were taking lessons from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, hm?" Celestia asked, making Jordan and Jake look curiously. Celestia explained.

"You see, those two seem to be the most prank happy in Equestria, though sometimes their pranking goes a bit too far. They made Spike accidentally send me a chariot-full of letters to me. It took me a while to sort them back out and send them back." Jordan and Jake juat looked puzzled, but shook it off. Celestia was about to leave, but she had one more thing to add.

"By the way, I hope you two like Rainbow Dash and Twilight." She then teleported away. The two stunned bronies now stared at each other in disbelief. They then trotted off to pull more pranks.

5 minutes earlier...

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were still looking at shops, buying some time until the reservation opens. They turn a corner, and they see Celestia talking to two stallions, who they recognize as Jordan and Jake. They eavesdropped on their conversation.

"...took me a while to sort them back out and send them back." Celestia concluded. Twilight noticed Jake and Jordan had confused expressions. The next line they heard stunned them. "By the way, I hope you two like Rainbow Dash and Twilight." Hearing this made Twilight' and Rainbow's jaws drop. They shook it off, and tried to talk to the two bronies.

10 minutes later however, they lost sight of them.

Jordan and Jake spotted a crowded concert area. Jake had a sly grin.

"We pranking everypony here?" Jordan asked.

"Big time. Come on, help me get the water into the buckets." Jake replied.

20 minutes later they had everything set up, unbeknownst to the potential prank victims in the crowded concert zone. Jake readied the rope.

"When I give the signal, pull." Jordan told his friend at the rope.

"Got it." Jake replied. They waited for the solo part of their song.

"NOW!" Jordan hollered out. Suddenly, 25 gallons of water rained down on the concertgoers. Everypony was running around screaming and slipping on the slick ground. Jordan and Jake ran to a hiding spot, and laughed hysterically.

"Oh man did you see that?" Jake yelled out. "That was epic!"

"It was Jake, it was!" Jordan replied. They were about to walk to their next victim when suddenly, a rainbow blur blocked their path. Jordan could only guess who it was.

"Hi RD." He stated.

"Hey Jordan. I've got something to ask. What did you talk with Celestia about earlier?" She asked. Jordan replied with a simple "nothing", but Rainbow didn't buy it.

"Jordan, I know she said something about knowing me and you love each other." She added. Jordan then bluffed.

"Oh right! Me and Jake were talking to her about that-" He was cut off by Rainbow Dash continuing.

"...and something about what happened to Spike when me and Pinkie pranked him." She concluded. Jordan couldn't deny it any longer after that.

"Okay, you caught us. We were pulling pranks and we ended up pranking Celestia by mistake." Rainbow looked at them, concerned, not just for what happened, but for if Twilight found out.

"Jordan, I promise not to tell Twilight, but you need to know something." She stated. Jordan nodded, and leaned closer. She whispered in his ear, "I got something for you."

Jordan pulled away, and Rainbow held out the Wonderbolts costume. She let him take it in his hooves, and he smiled to her. "T-this is...for me?"

Rainbow smiled back. "Of course. I thought you would like it now that we are official Wonderbolts." She pulled out her own costume while saying that.

Jordan put the costume on his back, and he got closer to Rainbow, and he held her in a hug. They both hugged for 5 minutes before Twilight showed up. They both separated.

"Rainbow, I see you found them." Twilight said. Everypony else smiled to her. She then trotted up to Jake. "I have something for you, Jake."

She pulled out the engraved compass, and gave it to Jake. He opened it and read the engraving.

_Twilight and Jake forever 3_

He started to tear up a bit. He then pulled Twilight into a hug of his own. They held each other until Rainbow intervened a few moments later.

"Umm, Twi', the reservations?" Rainbow reminded her. Twilight then remembered when they had to be here.

"We should get going, we only have 5 minutes." Twilight stated.

Everypony nodded, and they were on their way to the restaurant.

**A/N**

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**CHAPTER 15'S RELEASE BREAKS PERIOD OF HIATUS.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this, even though it may seem at least a bit rushed. I'm just glad the hiatus is broken. As always, reviews, suggestions, and OC suggestions (via PM) are appreciated.**

**Those on FanFiction reading up to this point, sorry for not updating sooner. I did have these latest 5 chapters up on FiMFiction, but I forgot to post them here 6_9**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy yesterday.**

**Also, Does anypony know what the name of the restaurant should be? Once a name is decided, I will update the chapter with the appropriate name other than "Canterlot's Restaurant".**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 16!**

**End A/N**

Canterlot's restaurant...

All four of the ponies arrived at the restaurant on time, with one minute to spare. The stallion waiter came up to the podium.

"Can I help you?" he stated flatly.

"Yes, we are here to fill our reservation." Twilight responded. The waiter flipped through his book of reservations, and found their's.

"Follow me to your table." he stated in monotone. They followed him to their seats. Upon reaching the table, they promptly sat down.

"Ok, take a look at your menus you two!" Twilight stated. Jordan and Jake opened their menus, and they tried to decide what to have.

"Okay, Jake, which seems better, the daisy sandwich deluxe, or the daffodil nacho supreme?" Jordan asked his friend.

"I don't know, but I think I will just go with the ordinary sandwich." Jake replied. Jordan nodded, and he decided.

"I guess I'll have the...grassburger with hay fries." Jordan selected. 'Man, I could really go for some McDonald's right now.' He thought.

"I guess I'll have the same thing as you Jake." Twilight told him.

"I guess I'll have what Jordan's having." Rainbow Dash said with a smile toward Jordan. They put down the menu, as the waiter approached.

"Are you ready to order?" he stated.

"Yes." Twilight replied. She told him what everypony wanted, and he wrote everything down. He nodded that everypony was set, and he trotted into the kitchen. The four ponies started a chat.

"So, when are you two going to be performing with the Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked.

"They told us they would come tell us when a performance was coming up." Jordan replied. Rainbow smiled to him.

"It will be so awesome!" She said with glee. Jordan smiled back. Jordan's turn for a question.

"So...Twilight, you like Jake huh?" he asked, making Twilight blush.

"A little...maybe more." she responded timidly. They saw their order prepared. The waiter picked it up, and brought it to them.

"Here you are. Enjoy." the waiter stated, monotonely as always. He trotted away. The four of them had their fill, Jordan accidentally dropping some hay fries at times. They had finally finished after 2 hours.

"That was great stuff!" Jordan said, Jake nodding in and Rainbow smiled.

"We're glad you liked it." Twilight replied. "So, are we heading back?"

"Yep!" Jordan said. They got up to leave, but Jordan accidentally bumped into another pony. They both fell over with a thud. Jordan got back up after a moment. He helped the other pony up.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" he asked. He was reassured by the pony's reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he stated. He was a pegasus like Jordan, but with a light-yellow or orange coat. He had a dark brown mane and tail, in a style similar to Rainbow Dash's. He had brown eyes and sported a green vest.

"Whew, that's good to hear." Jordan responded, but then noticed the pony dropped some bags, and the contents scattered. "Here, let me help with this." Jordan got to work picking up everything, from the clothes to the other knick-knacks, and placed them in their respective bags.

"Umm...thanks. You seem cool." the pony responded. "Just letting you know, I'm Cloud Dasher."

"I'm Jordan." he responded. "This is Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and my best friend Jake." he continued, pointing to each one respectively. Cloud smiled to him.

"Well, I can see you're leaving. Where are you going?" Cloud said.

"We're heading back to Ponyville to get some sleep." Jordan replied.

"Ponyville, huh? Sounds good. Maybe I can stop by, and we can hang out?" Cloud asked. Jordan smiled.

"Anytime." Jordan replied. The two of them nodded, and went their separate ways.

Canterlot Train Station...

The four of them arrived at the train station as the train was about to leave. They looked at their passes.

"Okay, we made it just in time. If we hurry, we can make it on board." she told them. They galloped to the train, and they showed the conductor their passes.

"Enjoy the ride." he told them.

They got on board, and went back to their respective cabins. Jordan decided to lay down and nap for a little while. Jake kept watch, in case Twilight and Rainbow Dash tried to prank them again.

The two hour train ride went without any pranking. Jake let out a sigh of relief as the train slowed, and eventually stopped. He woke Jordan, and he got up.

"We're here." he told his sleepy friend.

"No, no I don't want to be dressed as a pickle mommy." Jordan said, still sleeping. Jake chuckled, and rolled his friend off the bed. He landed with a thud.

"I'm awake!" Jordan stated, startled. Jake chuckled more as Twilight and Rainbow opened their cabin door.

"We're here you two, come on!" they told the two. Jordan groggily got up, and they left the train. They trotted back to their respective locations, well in the case of Jordan and Rainbow Dash, flew to their location.

Cloudsdale...

Rainbow and Jordan arrived at her home.

"Tonight was great. I hope we get to do this again some time." Rainbow cooed. Jordan chuckled. With that, Rainbow got in bed, and pulled another Daring Do book to herself. He thought about Cloud Dasher.

'He kind of looked like that "Daring Do" character earlier, save for the mane and tail color and eye color.' he thought. He got into the bed, pulled the covers over him, and fell asleep. Rainbow looked at him, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Jordy-pie." she cooed with a giggle.

Ponyville Library...

Jake and Twilight trotted intothe library, tired from the day. They both went up the stairs, and Twilight hopped into the bed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep Jake. See you tomorrow." She said with a smile, and she falls asleep. Jake trots up to her, nuzzles her, and hops into his own bed. He pulls the cover over him, and goes to sleep.

**A/N**

**I think I'm becoming a bit slow with the updates D: But at least I got this out! :D But then there's schoolwork D: but afterwards I have time for ponies :D and I can't believe I cotradicted myself twice XD**

**Anyway, I added the OC Cloud Dasher (darthvader45) So you will be seeing more of him. Thanks darthvader45!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey everypony! Here is Chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it!**

**End A/N**

Cloudsdale...

Jordan tossed and turned in his sleep. He felt like he was running through nothing but pitch darkness. He had finally reached the end, or so he thought. He turned the doorknob, only to fall into a pit of darkness. He kept falling and falling, but soon after, he shot up from sleep with a scream. Rainbow Dash woke up next to him.

"Jordan, what's wrong? Is there somepony here?" Rainbow asked worriedly, getting into a fighting stance.

"Nothing Rainbow, it's just that I had a nightmare." Jordan responded. Rainbow just looked at him, with a concerned look.

"A...nightmare?" she asked, confused. "The only other 'nightmare' we've heard of here was Nightmare Moon, but we defeated her and returned Luna to normal." Jordan thought of an answer, and spoke.

"Well, back on Earth, we have these dreams that we are scared of, called nightmares, and some people have them so vividly, it is hard for them to get out of their's." He stated, while Rainbow gave him a look of worry again . "But hey, it's okay, it is only a dream." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear. Now, how about you try on that costume I got you?" Rainbow asked. Jordan nodded, and went to go put it on. Rainbow put a hoof to her cheek. "I really think he is something special."

Ponyville Library...

Jake had woken up at the crack of dawn. He felt eager to try some more magic. He pulled out a book of advanced spells, and tried his luck.

5 hours passed, and he had basically no luck, but he kept trying, thinking to himself 'perseverance is key.' Twilight came downstairs, and looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing up this early, Jake?" she asked. Jake stopped trying, and turned his attention to her.

"I'm trying to learn more spells. I think I've got this one on the ropes." In time, he did get some kind of spell working, sort of. The spell produced a magic rope that twisted around his legs, and tripped him. He fell forward with a thud. "Oh the irony." he said, while Twilight giggled. He quickly regained his composure, while Twilight trotted closer to where he was.

"Advanced spells for the brave? Isn't that a little too advanced?" Twilight said giving him a grin. Jake just chuckled.

"Heh, you know, if a big strong guy like me can do it, anypony CAAAAAAAAAN!" Jake dragged out his last word while he sent himself flying with a random spell. Twilight was laughing her head off at the sight of this.

"That was too funny...I think...I'm gonna..." She continues to laugh, nearly to the point of nausea. Jake trotted back into the library via the front door, dripping wet.

"I landed in a lake..." he said. Twilight levitated a towel to him.

"I think maybe you should stop for now." she said with a smile. Jake finally decided to give up...for now. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pretty much anything, Twilight." Jake replied, giving the lavender unicorn a smile that told her what was happening next. He trotted up to her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. It lasted for two minutes, and they separated.

"I'll...get started on it...right now" Twilight stated promptly, and sped into the kitchen, with a blush and a smile on her face. Jake had the same expression, minus the blush.

Back to Cloudsdale...

Jordan had finally put on the costume. He looked in a mirror.

"Wow, I look great! I wonder what Dashie will think." he said to himself. He trotted back out in to the main room, and was greeted by Rainbow Dash, also in costume. "Wow, you never told me you got one for yourself too! You look 100% cooler!" Rainbow Dash blushed at his comment.

"Yeah, I was thinking you'd say that." she said with a smile. Jordan and Rainbow looked at each other, and then there was a knock at the door.

'Weird, this is a cloud house, but there was an audible knock. Screw Earthly physics!' he thought while he answered the door. It was Cloud Dasher. "Oh hey Cloud!"

Hey Jordan. Wow, you part of the Wonderbolts or something?" he asked.

Jordan smiled. "Yes, me and my Dashie are both in the Wonderbolts." Cloud went wide eyed with an astonished expression.

"You really are? I heard they were nearly impossible to convince! Oh man, I've got to tell ym buds about this!" With that, he went flying away. Jordan sighed calmly, and turned to Rainbow.

"Dashie, I think we are going to have some fans." he told her with a grin. Rainbow Dash beamed at what he said. She dashed up to him (lol?) and locked him in a hug accompanied by a kiss on the lips. They stayed together for three minutes, and finally separated. "Dashie, we...should probably meet with the other Wonderbolts now." Rainbow blushed.

"Whoops, forgot!" she stated with a hint of embarassment. She got over it quickly and they went bursting through the door.

They looked at the ground below as they flew. Jordan enjoyed seeing the ground at this height. The view was amazing, like he was on an airplane, minus the engines and cabin. It didn't last too long however.

Both Rainbow and Jordan were knocked back by two stallions that trashed talked them.

"Hey look, it's Rainbow Crash and-" Dumbbell stopped after he caught a blimpse of what they were wearing. "You think posing as Wonderbolts will get you out of this?"

Jordan mentally facepalmed, and responded. "We ARE Wonderbolts you dummkopfs!" Jordan retaliated, sounding like Medic from TF2.

"Uhh...we don't know what that last word means, but we are assuming it means you challenged us to a fight." Dumbbell announced. Jordan and Rainbow looked at each other. They flew into the air, and started coming back down at supersonic speeds. Both reached the speed of sound with a flash of red and rainbow. Dumbbell and the others went stunned, and flew away. Rainbow and Jordan flew to their last positions, and saw that the three were not there.

"Oh well!" Jordan announced, and the two continued to the show.

**A/N**

**Yay! New chapter! Doub- what, we're out of yays? Well then, how many 'yes'es do we have? 30? Okay. 30 'Yes'es! And I hope you all liked this one!**

**Any reviews and general comments would be apprec-**

**"WAIT!"**

**Pinkie Pie?**

**"First, I want to congratulate Jordan and Rainbow Dash for getting into the Wonderbolts with a party and-"**

**Oops, we're out of room!**

**"But-"**

**See ya next time! Eternity out!**

**"Wait I didn't get to-"**

**End A/N**

**P.S. FiMFiction is down at the time of posting this. As a result, future chapters, except for Chapter 18, will be posted here only until further notice. Chapter 18 is multiple parts at the moment, and will be uploaded as a full chapter after every part is done and reviewed at FiMFiction. Sorry for any inconvenience, I just dont want to spam the story with multiple chapters that are part of only one chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**BAM Chapter 18 baby! In full size! Sorry for the wait! And omg it has so much text that I am kinda glad I put it in parts.**

**End A/N**

Ponyville Library...

Jake awoke to the sound of hoofsteps from downstairs. He groggily got out of bed. "Ugh...Twilight must be up. Why?" he told himself, before seeing Spike get up too. "Hey there Spike."

"Hey, Jake. Man, what is Twilight doing down there? She woke me from the most wonderful dream." Spike said. Jake smiled to him.

"What was the dream about?" he asked. Spike blushed a bit.

"I can't tell you." Spike told him. Jake just grinned.

"It's okay, Spike, you can tell me you like Rarity. I promise I won't tell anypony." Jake said, chuckling mentally.

"Spike admitted to him. "Okay, I do. Now, you promise you won't tell anypony about this?" Spike asked him.

"Promise." Jake replied, earning a smile from Spike.

"Good, now let's go see what Twi' is up to." The two proceeded to go downstairs, to find Twilight pacing.

"Twilight?" Spike said. Jake just simply greeted her.

"Hi." Jake stated with a tired tone. Twilight did not even glance at them, and continued to pace while she talked.

"Oh, hi Spike, hi Jake." Twilight said, a bit worriedly. Spike walked to a window.

"It's the middle of the night." Spike stated. "Why are you pacving like this?" Jake was just as curious.

"Franky, I don't know how you two could sleep at a time like this." Twilight replied, recieving a look from Jake. Spike pulled a clock from nowhere.

"3 AM?" he stated groggily. Twilight teleported in front of him.

"It's awful, it's horrible, it's TRAGIC!" Twilight said, making Jake worry. He trotted off the stairs.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" Jake asked with worry. Twilight tossed a calendar to Jake.

"Now do you see what's wrong Jake?" Twilight asked him. Jake looked back up to her.

"You missed Arbor Day or something?" Jake asked.

"No, the problem is i just finished planning my schedule for the month, But I forgot to leave room to plan for the next month." Twilight stated. Jake chuckled, and Twilight dashed up to him, holding a calendar with her magic. "Don't you see, there's not enough time to plan another schedule." She stated overdramatically. "This is an absolute disaster!"

Jake chuckled more. He trotted up to Twilight. "Twilight, don't you think you're getting a bit too worked up over nothing?" he asked her. Twilight just shot him a look. Spike walked back upstairs muttering to himself, just audible enough for Jake to hear him.

"I woke up from an ice cream dream, for this?" he told himself, making Jake laugh mentally. He turned back to Twilight.

"Listen, Twi', I know it is important for you to make plans, but maybe you are getting just a bit too panicked over it." Jake told her. Twilight then did something unexpected. She got up in his face, and started telling him off.

"Listen to me Jake, If I don't get this schedule done, it will not only be a disaster for me, it will be a disaster for everypony else in Ponyville. Do you understand?" Twilight stated frantically.

"No, no I really don't." Jake replied, concerned for Twilight's sanity. He tried to calm her down. "Listen to me, if this is so important to you, then I'll help you with it." Jake stated reluctantly. Twilight calmed down and smiled.

"That would be wonderful!" Twilight responded. They got to work planning everything for the next month, from the metting with the Ponyville Hayboard, to her lunch with Pinkie.

Later...

Twilight was writing something down on paper with a quill, while Jake read something from the shelf. Twilight then gasped. "Oh my gosh, I think I did it!" she stated. She trotted over to Jake. He turned his attention to her. "If I can find a way to read the Art of Invisibility Spells, and Thormo's Brief History of Canterlot at the same time, That could leave us a half hour scheduling window!" She said excitedly. Jake smiled.

"That's great Twi'!" Jake stated, but at that very moment, the wind started blowing. Sparks began flying around the room, and Twilight and Jake looked to each other, and then to a ball of magic right on the other side of the room. They looked on nervously, never seeing that before.

"What's going on?" they both said at the exact same time. The ball of light got increasingly big, and finally, it collapsed in on itself, and expanded outward rapidly, engulfing the entire room in a bright light.

When the light subsided, they could see two forms on the ground in front of them. One had a bandana like object around its head, had a black suit on, and an eyepatch, sporting a scar as well. The other just had a black suit on. Twilight and Jake looked at each other, and screamed. Both figures got up, and they realized what they were.

They were Jake and Twilight.

The actual Jake tried to comprehend what happened. Then the second Twilight started to speak. "Twilight, you've got to listen to me!" she said.

"Who are you?" the real Twilight asked. Jake just looked at his double, as the second Jake just looked back, a worried loke on his face. The he spoke as well.

"Jake, you have to listen too." he said. Jake just looked nervously at the clone. "We came with a special message from the future." The future Jake stated. Present Jake looked astonished, while present Twilight started asking random questions about the future. The future Twilight even disclosed a time travel scroll's location in Canterlot. the present Twilight continued asking questions. This dragged on and on, until finally, the future Twilight silenced her with a hoof in the mouth.

"I have something extremely important to tell you about the future!" she said. Future Jake continued for her.

"It is extremely important, but we only have a few seconds so you have to listen!" he said worriedly. Future Twilight continued.

"Whatever you do, don't-" right then, they were gone in a flash.

"Future Twilight?" present Twilight looked worried more than ever. Jake looked over to where future Jake was, but he was gone as well.

"What were they trying to warn us about?" Twilight asked to Jake, obviously scared that a disaster was bound to happen, then worried about her future clothes and mane, and her scar.

Jake came up to her. I'm not sure what they were warning us about, but it must be serious." Jake told her. They held each other in fear, worrying about the future.

5 minutes later...

Twilight looked at the mark on the ground where Future Twilight was at a moment ago.

"They must want us to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future!" Twilight told Jake. He just stood there, taking in every word. Jake then spoke up.

"Should we warn everypony else?" Jake asked. She gasped.

"Yes, let's go warn everypony!" She then burst out the door toward the square, Jake following her out.

Ponyville Square...

Pinkie Pie was, apparently, walking in midair being suspended by nothing but balloons, with Fluttershy trailing behind her.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Pinkie called out to the timid pegasus, "The party can't start 'til the party supplies get there!"

Struggling on the ground, Fluttershy was inching her way in the direction of Pinkie, with what felt to her like a few hundred pounds of party supplies on her back.

"Happy to...help...but..." Fluttershy staggered out, before she finally got up. "Can I carry...the balloons...next time?" Just as she finished, Twilight ran headlong into her, scattering the party supplies everywhere.

Twilight picked her head up and didn't notice gag glasses on her face. Jake tried to keep from laughing, but he burst out. Twilight overheard this.

"What's so funny?" she told him, a bit annoyed.

"It's...it's nothing..." he stifled out. Twilight trotted away to warn the other ponies, while Jake resumed laughing for a good minute, before finally coming to grips with the situation at hand.

"Listen everypony," Twilight announced, unknowingly still wearing the gag glasses. "I've got something really important to say." Just as she finished, the six ponies that were watching and listening broke into a fit of laughter. She finally noticed the glasses on her face, and tossed them off. Jake then arrived and stood next to her. "This is no laughing matter!" She continued. "We have a crisis on our hooves!" Jake continued for her.

"Listen to her everypony! She's telling the truth!." he said. The crowd let out a gasp. Rarity and Applejack approached the crowd, not knowing what was going on. Twilight continued.

"Me and my good friend Jake here were visited by ourselves from the future!" she added. The crowd broke into laughter again. "This isn't a joke!" Twilight added. Jake cut in.

"Our future selves warned of a disaster that is set to occur...when did they say Twilight?" he stopped, then Twilight continued.

"Set to occur Tuesday morning!" she added.

Applejack spoke up. "What kinda disaster?"

Jake continued. "We're not sure."

"We got sent back into the future before we could explain!" Twilight concluded. Pinkie suddenly burst out.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIVES!" she called out. Rarity ran up to the two of them.

"Whatever shall we do?" she stated. "How do we stop an unknown disaster?"

Jake replied. "Looks like we have to work together to make sure everypony is safe from...whatever is coming. Rainbow Dash, Jordan!" RD and Jordan then went up to the two.

Twilight gave them their instructions. "You two and the other pegasi spread out over Equestria. See if you can find anything that can lead to a disaster, and I mean anything." she told them.

"Got it!" they both replied, and they were off in a flash.

"Everypony else..." Twilight was cut off by Pinkie screaming and midair running past everypony. She stopped in front of all of them.

"Anypony else want to panic with me?" she asked nonchalantly. No one answered. "No?" she asked, and then continued screaming and "running". Twilight and Jake just gave blank expressions for a moment. Twilight then came to her senses, and continued talking. "Everypony else...time to disaster-proof Equestria." She concluded.

Everypony got to work Disaster proffing the area. It would take a while, but it would be worth it considering the circumstances...

Later...

Everypony got to their lovcations to prepare for the disaster. Applejack and Rarity were in charge of filling any and all cracks in the dam. Applejack readied the smoothing tool, and spread the cement in the cracks in the dam. She repeated this for every crack in the dam, until 2 hours later, Jake stopped by.

"How's everything going?" He called to the two ponies on the suspension.

"Everything is goin' fine, Jake!" Applejack called out, while Rarity wiped her off with a towel. " We should be done in a little while!"

"Great to hear!" Jake called out. "I'm going to check on everypony else!" He trotted off, and Applejack and Rarity continued.

Jake looked around and saw everypony working diligently to get Ponyville ready for any kind of disaster that may befall them.

Meanwhile...

Rainbow Dash and Jordan were leading the entire fleet of pegasi all around Equestria, looking for anything that could cause a cataclysm. They checked Fillydelphia, Manehattan, Buffalo, and just about everywhere in Amareica, leaving one location unchecked, Las Pegasus. They all turned to head there, but Rainbow suddenly got a cramp in her right wing.

"I think we should stop here. I need a break from flying. My wing is killing me." She told Jordan. Jordan nodded, and motioned the rest of the pegasi to go on without them. They landed in Las Pegasus, and trotted over to a nearby bench, they sat on it.

"Damg, today is rough on the wings." Jordan told himself and RD while massaging his own wing. Rainbow looked to him.

"Jordan, I know this is a bad time, but..." she was cut off by Jordan.

"I know. You were going to say you loved me, but I already know." Jordan said, but Rainbow continued.

"Yes, that, and you were spectacular at the show." RD finished. Jordan blushed a bit.

"You were a lot better than me, admit it." Jordan teased. Rainbow blushed at the compliment. They bith were silent for a few seconds after each other's comments. Rainbow then asked Jordan something.

"Well, we are in Las Pegasus, Do you want to do some sightseeing?" Rainbow suggested.

"I'd love to." He replied, and the two trotted down the street, side by side, to tour around the city.

Ponyville...

Jake trotted up to the water tower, seeing a water hose running up to the top. He struggled to get to the top, and when he arrived, he surprisingly saw Mrs. Cake filling the water tower.

"But, how did- there's no- then how- ah forget it" he complained. He then taked to her. "Hi Mrs. Cake. I came up to check on the water tower. How's it going here?" Mrs. Cake smiled to him.

"Oh everything is going fine here, dear." she replied. "It shouldn't be too long before the tower is topped off."

"Great to hear that. Well, I'm off." he said. He waved to her, and then forgot he was on top of the water tower. He fell off and hit the ground with a thud. "Ow. Good thing the physics here are much different than on Earth." He got up, shook off any lingering pain, and continued walking. 'I wonder if RD and Jordan found anything yet.

Las Pegasus...

Rainbow Dash and Jordan were trotting down the sidewalk, looking at all the flashing lights, and all the ponies around, obviously here on vacation. Rainbow saw something that caught her eye, a poster that told of an upcoming Wonderbolts show. "Heh, looks like we will be seeing this place again, huh?" Rainbow told Jordan. He gave a small nod.

"Hey, Rainbow, look at that!" Jordan pointed his hoof at the tent that read 'Daring Do book signing'. Rainbow squeed, and pulled out a Daring Do book. Jordan looked puzzled at the fact that it came out of nowhere, but shook it off. She dashed to the line, and Jordan followed.

3 hours later...

Rainbow was next in line to get the book signed. The pony in front of her trotted off, grinning happily. 'That will be Rainbow when this is done." he thought with a small sigh. She opened the book, and the author of the book promptly signed it. He then told her what Jordan was not expecting.

"You seem cool."

Jordan then sighed, knowing that the author didn't like Rainbow as much as he did. They then trotted away, and Rainbow was in the air, obviously excited. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh that was awesome!" she cooed, and Jordan was beaming at seeing his marefriend so happy. " So now what should we do?" She asked Jordan, obviously not going to calm down anytime soon.

"Uhh, you...decide?" Jordan replied timidly. Rainbow nodded, and she grabbed his hoof and jetted off to the nearest casino. Jordan could only grin at her enthusiasm.

Ponyville...

At the bridges in Ponyville, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie were in charge of making sure the bolts on each were secured. Jake trutted up to them. "Hey you two!" Big Mac got startled and accidentally dropped Pinkie into the stream. Jake chuckled a bit, then regained his composure. "How's everything going with the bridges?"

Pinkie replied to him. "Everything is going super duperly absolutely positutely great!" Big Mac replied after her.

"Eeyup" he replied. Jake then checked another thing on the scroll he had. "Okay, check on bridges, check." Pinkie then spoke up.

"But there's no check on the bridge!" Pinkie then pulled a green felt check mark out of nowhere and put it on the bridge. "Now there is!" Jake rolled his eyes, and smiled to her.

"Oh Pinkie, you are so random." Jake stated, chuckling. Pinkie eventually joined him. Big Mac just stood there. "Okay, well I've gotta check on everything else. I'll see you later!" With that, he was off. Big Mac lowered Pinkie back to the bolts to continue.

Cloudsdale...

Cloud Dasher was sitting around his house just relaxing, when a knock rang out from his door. He trotted over to it, and he saw his friends Shadow Breeze and B.B. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Cloud asked.

"We heard there are two new Wonderbolts!" Shadow said. "And I heard one of them was your friend! We have to meet them!" He was excited, while B.B. remained quiet, not sure what to say. He finally got his words out after a little time.

"I can't...wait to see them either." B.B. stated in his reserved tone, but smiling while doing so. Cloud and Shadow chuckled, and patted him on the back gently. "Okay, I'll admit I'm...a bit shy to...meet them."

"It's okay, B.B. I'm also a bit nervous to meet actual Wonderbolts, but you know what they say..." Shadow stopped. "Well, I don't know what they say, but we won't get over it until we meet them." Shadow's reassuring tone calmed B.B. a bit. "Anyway, Cloud, where are they?" Shadow had an excited grin on his face. B.B. ducked away a bit.

"They aren't here. Me and you two are the only ones who didn't get assigned to go all over Equestria to disaster-proof Ponyville." Shadow facehoofed when he heard this.

"Looks like we should have come by sooner than. Anyway, when and where is the next show?"

"By this poster i found, it is next Tuesday afternoon in Las Pegasus." Shadow looked astonished.

"THAT far away? Wow, I'm glad it is next Tuesday. That gives me time to plan!" Shadow announced. B.B. kinda ducked away a bit. "Anyway, Cloud, see you later!" With that, they flew off back to Shadow's place. Cloud decided to visit Ponyville, and see how things were going.

Las Pegasus...

After hours of slots, and lucking out twice, Rainbow and Jordan trotted out of the casino with 7 bags of bits.

"I still can't believe you hit triple sevens twice in a row!" Jordan told her. "We have enough here to last the rest of our lives!"

"'Our' lives?" Rainbow asked. Jordan smiled to her.

"Of course. Rainbow, there's no better place I've ever been, than here with you." At what he said, Rainbow let a blush fill her face.

"Well...I mean...I didn't-" she was cut off by Jordan.

"Rainbow, you are the coolest, awesomest, most most rad girl...mare...whatever...I have ever met." With that, Rainbow started to shed a tear.

"Now you made *sniff* me all sappy." She told him with a happy smile on her face. Then, in an instant, they locked each other into a hug. Jordan started to tear up as well. He was thinking about wanting to go back to Earth at some point. This moment made him rethink where he wanted to be. He wanted to stay with her, forever.

Ponyville...

Jake was nearing the end of the entire checklist. He was exhausted from checking the preparations and could not wait to rest. He noticed three little fillies. They noticed Jake, and started talking amonst themselves. He trotted closer to the three.

"Hey there you three. I'm just checking on preparations for Twilight." Jake stated. The three smiled.

"Everythin's goin' fine! We just finished pickin' up the last of the garbage!" The little tan one with a bow told him. we should be done in a little while!"

"Great to hear!" Jake told her. She noticed his flank was bare. She told the other two, and they all went wide eyed. Jake then went from happy to confused in ten seconds flat. "Why are you three looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing." The three told him at the same time, before giggling.

"Okay then, see you three later!" he told them, but was interceptedby the three before he could continue making his rounds.

"Wait a minute mister!" the white one said to him. "Why are you a blank flank? You're practically a stallion!"

Jake then looked at his flank. It was indeed bare. Then all three had an idea.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HELPING HANDS! YAY!" All three said in unison. They all gathered around Jake.

"Ahm Applebloom!" The bow wearing filly stated.

"I'm Scootaloo!" The orange one with wings told him

"I'm Sweetie Belle!" The white filly with a horn announced.

"WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" they all then announced in unison once again. They then ushered Jake to an undisclosed location. Luckily for Jake the list was done. Once he was freed from the CMC he would get back to Twilight and tell her everything was completed.

CMC clubhouse...

Jake, while being coaxed by the three fillies, came upon a small threehouse. He was ushered inside, and he tried to convince them to let him leave.

"Look Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, right? I really appreciate you three trying to help me find my cutie mark, but I really need to report back to Twilight with my list."

"Are ya sure yer not just tryin' to make an excuse?" Applebloom interrogated Jake. They all gathered in a group huddle. Minutes passed, and the three disbanded with a simple shake of heads. Jake facehoofed. He knew he would get in trouble for being tardy bringing Twilight the list. Applebloom then remembered something.

"Girls, ah forgot we need to help Zecora get some herbs for one of her remedies!" she told the others. They went wide eyed, and all but one left, the one being Applebloom. She turned to Jake.

"Don't go anywhere Jake, we will be right back!" she told him, and left the clubhouse. Jake saw this as an opportunity to make his escape. He looked out the window to make sure she was out of sight, and he opened the door, trotted out, and made his getaway, making a break for the library.

15 minutes later...

Jake saw the library in the distance. He was almost there! Just when he got to the door however, he was intercepted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hiya Jakey!" she told him, making him jump back a few feet. "I need a favor!" Jake sighed in exasperation. First the fillies wanted to help him with his cutie mark problem, now Pinkie Pie needed help with something.

"Listen Pinkie, I need to get this list to Twilight. May I please-" He was cut off by Pinkie pushing him toward Sugarcube Corner.

"Please, I need your help with this!" Pinkie told him. Jake was helpless against her, knowing her physics breaking abilities. He looked up while being pushed, and saw Jordan and Rainbow Dash flying overhead. They were holding hooves the entire way, and he saw a smile on both of their faces. He tried to wave to them, but it was fruitless. They were focused on something else. They disappeared from sight just as he was pushed through the doorway into the Corner.

Meanwhile...

Jordan and Rainbow Dash arrived at her home. They trotted into the doorway, and Rainbow pulled him into a hug again.

"That time in Las Pegasus was the second most wonderful time I've ever had Jordan!" Rainbow told him. He smiled to her.

"Well, the good times don't have to end, do they?" he replied to her.

"You're right, and there is a few days between now and the Wonderbolts show we have to go to, so what do you think we should do until then?" She asked Jordan.

"I think we should tell Twilight there was nothing to report. That way, we have more time to ourselves." he replied. Rainbow gave a warm smile.

"Let's do just that." she told him, but looked around out the window for any sign of Twilight, and could not see her. "Oh, maybe she's not quite ready yet."

"That's okay, just as long as you know, before, I was thinking of returning to Earth when either the princesses or Twi' found a spell to do that, but now, I'm rethinking it, and I want to stay here...with you." he told her, making her blush a deep red.

"R-really? But, you'll miss so much on your world." She told him. Jordan frowned at that statement.

"Truth is, my world is awful. It is filled with war, pollution, and violence. I would not be missing much if I stayed here, except for my...f-father..." Jordan broke into tears thinking about what happened to his father the day he got the news about his passing. Rainbow trotted up to him to comfort him. She held him close, not wanting him to suffer through his thoughts alone. Jordan then looked up to her, seeing what she was doing.

"What's wrong Jordan?" She told him, oblivious to why he was crying.

"M-my father...he...he...passed on before me and Jake came here..." he told her. Rainbow gasped.

"Oh my gosh. I had no idea Jordan." She held him closer. She did not want him to suffer his thoughts. Jordan felt her warmth as she held him. Jordan then felt weightless, as if he felt nothing but her warmth. Rainbow started feeling the same thing. Jordan then held her as well. They held each other for the longest time, neither wanting to let go of the other.

Sugarcube Corner...

Jake was dragged through the doorway by Pinkie. He looked back to her.

"Pinkie, what is this about?" he asked her.

"Silly! I'm making a party for a very special somepony!" she said with glee.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"In due time Jakey-wakey! Now help me set up please?" she asked with a pair of puppy dog eyes sporting a pout. Jake couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay fine. I'll help, but you have to Pinkie Promise that when I'm done, I can bring the list to Twilight, okay?" Jake asked with a hint of begging.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She recited the Pinkie Promise. Jake sighed.

"Okay, let's get started..."

Cloudsdale...

Over an hour passed after Jordan revealed to Rainbow Dash what happened. They never let go of each other, not even for more important matters. Finally however, they started letting go of each other. Jordan didn't want to let go, but he knew it was inevitable. Rainbow looked down.

"If it means anything, Jordan, I think your father would be proud of you." she attempted to reassure him. Jordan looked up to her. He attempted to give at least a weak smile, but other emotions took over. He fell over in a heap, covering his face in his hooves. He knew he could not stop what happened from happening, but he felt like it was his own fault.

"Jordan, you...listen...Jordan?" She looked at him. He cried himself to sleep. She picked him up, and placed him on the bed. She covered him up with the cloud blanket. "I...feel for you." She whispered to him, before she made her way out of the room, starting to shed a tear.

Ponyville library...

Spike finally finished painting the walls. He turned and gave Twilight a stern look, liek he completely disapproved of this task.

"Twilight, what was the point of painting the walls again?" he told Twilight with an agitated tone. Twilight smirked.

"It's to prevent a disaster on the walls Spike. You never know when it will paint!" she replied. Spike responded with a scowl. Twilight trotted out the door, and went to go look for Jake. She explored around Ponyville. She looked at the Carousel Boutique and Sweet Apple Acres, as well as Fluttershy's cottage, but couldn't find him. She never thought to check Sugarcube Corner because she believed it was the least likely place he would be. She was making her way to her next searching spot when she saw Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie belle running, appearing to be in a panic.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Twilight asked them with concern.

"We wanted to help a blank flank pony get his cutie mark, but he left our clubhouse before we got back from Zecora's!" Applebloom told her. Twilight then went from confused to a mix of panic and anger. She starting getting angrier and angrier, until she floated into the air and her mane and tail burst into flames. The three scared fillies ran in the opposite direction.

"He promised to bring me that list when he was done...he MUST be done by now, about 3 hours after I finished mine!" she shouted, and in a flash, she teleported everywhere she could, still not considering Sugarcube Corner. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sugarcube corner...

Jake and Pinkie were nearly done preparing the party for the special pony when they heard shouts and screaming coming from outside.

"Pinkie, did you hear that?" Jake asked Pinkie with concern.

"It's probably nothing. Goofy stuff always happens!" Pinkie said with glee. Jake facehoofed, knowing her reaction would have been that. He turned back to the "matter" at hand, wondering what was going on outside.

Skies of Ponyville...

Rainbow Dash flew toward the center of town, tears slightly dripping on her face. She landed in the center of the plaza, and trotted over to a bench, and sat on it. She thought about what Jordan had said.

"I...I didn't know what he...went through." She went deep into thought, feeling weightless once again. She wanted to figure out how to make Jordan feel better. She opened her eyes once again, only to come face to face with a red pegasus that had a concerned look on his face. She got spooked and rolled off the bench. The red pegasus got even more startled and scurried backward. Rainbow got up and shook her head. She turned her attention to the red pegasus that startled her. He had a dark red coat with a greenish brown mane and tail. He had lime green eyes, and looked as if he had seen a ghost. Rainbow Dash approached slowly. The dark red pegasus backed up every time.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Rainbow Dash tried to reassure the frightened pony. He at least calmed down enough to stay in place while Rainbow approached. "Can you...tell me what your name is?"

"M...my name is...B..." the pegasus trailed off.

"Come again?" Rainbow said.

"M...My name is B...B..." He trailed off once again.

"One more time." Rainbow said.

The red stallion pegasus just froze in place, but mustered the ability to say his name.

"M...My name is B.B." He said, very shyly.

"Heh, you know, you remind me of one of my friends." Rainbow said with a smile. This made B.B. give a weak smile.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"I won't tell you, I'll show you!" She said with a beam. B.B. just backed up a bit. Rainbow blushed.

"Oops. Well...let's go." Rainbow said, then landed and took B.B. to meet Fluttershy.

In another part of town...

Twilight had searched just about every square inch of Equestria searching for Jake. Her mane and tail amazingly still ablaze, she only had one place she did not look, Sugarcube Corner. She stormed toward the bakery and slammed open the front door, while Jake and Pinkie were in a different room. They both heard the door slam open, and Pinkie ran into the main room. She saw Twilight.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Where *pant* is *pant* he? *pant*" Twilight was obviously in a rage. Jake overheard her, and went into a panic. He looked for another mean of exit, to rush to the library and put the list in a not so obvious place. He wanted Twilight to think he had already brought it by. He found a back exit at the back of the building, and opened it slowly. He believed he was scott free, but the door made a creak sound. Pinkie and Twilight heard this. They rushed to the door, but only to find it open with nopony around. Twilight immediately burst out that very door, looked in both directions, and did not see any sign of Jake. She immediately rushed back to the library.

5 minutes later...

After blasting through the town, scaring some of the residents, she came upon the library door. She slammed it open, making Spike jump.

"Sheesh, Twi', careful with the door next time." Spike told her. Twilight completely ignored him and burst upstairs. She opened a door, and found Jake on the bed. She started scolding im, making Jake jump.

"JAKE, I WANTED THAT LIST DONE FOUR HOURS AGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING IT TO ME?" She sounded like she was going to tear his head off at any moment. Jake tried to calm her down by explaining.

"Twilight, you are overreacting. I brought it by four hours ago!" He pointed his hoof toward the desk by the wall, his completed list on top of it. Twilight looked at it, and instantly, her mane and tail turned back to their normal purple and pink color. She panted heavily, and collapsed to the floor. Jake picked her up, and put her in her bed. He pulled her covers over her. He trotted out of the room. He thought of what just happened.

'She seemed so out of character just now...'

Fluttershy's cottage...

Rainbow Dash and B.B. arrived at a small little cottage on the outer edge of the Everfree Forest. The animals running happily, they took notice of the visitors. Some of the animals even waved.

B.B. looked at them with a smile, but turned to see the foreboding forest behind the cottage. He froze in place, Rainbow not noticing him until she was a few steps further.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked B.B.

"T-the forest..." He said trailing off.

"Don't worry, kid. Stick with me!" Rainbow stated proudly. B.B. gave only a slight smile. They made their way toward the cottage's door, and Rainbow knocked on it. B.B. looked even more tense than before. He wanted to take flight before his shyness got the best of him, but he just stood in place. The door opened to reveal a yellow pegasus with a pink flowing mane that was Fluttershy. B.B. started to back away, but Rainbow held him firm in place. Fluttershy tensed a bit too.

"Fluttershy, this is B.B." she stated. "B.B., Fluttershy."

The two looked at each other, then torned away, a blush on both their faces. Then they both slowly turned to each other again, blushes still on their faces. Fluttershy was the first to break the silence.

"Uhm...h-hi." They both said with a stutter. They continued talking to each other in sync. "I-it's nice to m-meet you."

At the sight of his, Rainbow stifled a giggle. They kept talking in sync for a good five minutes before turning away with full on blushes filling their faces. They both turned around, and, finally out of sync, Fluttershy spoke up. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

B.B. raised his hoof. "I-it's alright. I'm just...a little shy is all." Fluttershy looked at him for a moment, then back to Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, is he really this shy?" she asked the cyan rainbow pegasus.

"Let's just say it was not easy for me to introduce myself." she stated with a bit of embarassment. Fluttershy giggled a bit, and then turned back to B.B., who was chuckling.

"W-would you...like to come in?" Fluttershy offered to B.B. He looked to Fluttershy with tense eyes, but responded.

"O-okay."

They both headed in the small cottage. Rainbow smiled happily, and trotted away, hoping him making friends with the shyest pony in Ponyville will help his self esteem.

Ponyville Central...

"Done...and done!" Twilight stated thankfully. "Applejack, did you find anything in the Everfree Forest?"

"Nope, the perimeter's clear." Applejack replied.

"Great." Twilight stated. She turned to Rainbow Dash.

"My team gave the all clear!" Rainbow said reluctantly.

Twilight replied. "Excellent. By the way Rainbow, where is Jordan?"

Rainbow went wide-eyed. She flew off in a huff back to Cloudsdale. Twilight shook her head.

"Okay, we have done everything on the list...but still, something's not right." Twilight wondered. "Futire Twilight looked like she went through something bad." Just than, everypony heard a roar.

Fluttershy's cottage...

"So...um...B.B., What do you like?" Fluttershy asked the other shy pegasus in the room. Just as B.B. was going to answer, they heard a huge roaring sound. They turned toward the door.

"N-no t-time I guess?" B.B. responded. Fluttershy looked out a window in the direction of Ponyville, only to see a large three-headed dog. B.B. ran up to the window as well. He didn't stay there too long however, as he reeled back and fell to the floor, shivering. Fluttershy grabbed him.

"Come on!" She told him, and they left the cottage toward Ponyville.

Ponyville central...

Everypony in Ponyville stared at the sight before them, a large three-headed dog before their very eyes. Off to the side, Pinkie trotted up to the group.

"Ok everypony, follow my lead." she stated, before promptly screaming, and running off. Soon enough, everypony was in a panic, many running into their homes, or the closest building or shelter they could find. Spike ran up.

"What is that thing?" He asked to anypony.

"That's-" Twilight tried to say, but was cut off by Jake.

"Cerberus?" Jake finished for her, earning a stern look from Twilight. "Sorry."

"He's supposed to be guarding the gates of Tartarus." Twilight finished.

"Wait, if he's here, then-" Jake ws cut off this time.

"The evil monsters could escape and destroy Equestria!" Twilight said, smiling for some reason.

"Destroy?" Spike and Jake exclaimed at them same time.

"Yeah! Isn't it great!" Twilight responded, Spike and Jake giving her a look of disapproval. She turned back to Cerberus.

"Het Cerberus, you look like you could use some obedience training!" She called out. "Magic obedience training." Her horn started to glow, but she was stopped by the sight of Fluttershy rubbing his belly.

"Who's a cute little three-headed dog?" She said dragging out the word "dog".

Jake trotted up. "Wow. I knew she was good with animals, judging from the animals at her cottage, but not THIS good." He stated. At that very moment, Pinkie Pie ran by screaming.

"Pinkie." Twilight said. Pinkie instantly quieted and nonchalantly looked at Twilight.

"Yes, Twilight?" she asked.

"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Pinkie then rushed to a nearby tree and pulled out a ball. Jake heard her say something about a "ball emergency". This made him chuckle.

Twilight took the ball with her magic, and coaxed Cerberus back to the gates of Tartarus. Jake only looked on.

'Man, crazy stuff DOES happen here.' Jake thought to himself. He headed to the Library to wait for Twilight.

Cloudsdale...

Rainbow Dash trotted in through the door of her home, and saw Jordan looking through her books. She went up to him.

"Something on your mind Jordan?" Rainbow asked, making Jordan jump a bit. He turned around.

"Not really. I just saw your books and I gotta say, this Daring Do" character seems a lot like Indiana Jones." He responded. Rainbow looked puzzled.

"Who's Indiana Jones?" she asked.

"Only one of the best adventure characters on my world." Jordan responded once again. Rainbow smirked.

"Probably not as good as Daring Do I guess." This made Jordan cringe, and gave her a playful look.

"Heh, well h may not be as cool as a pegasus, but he does have grand adventures." he told her.

"So does Daring Do!" Rainbow told him.

"Jones is better!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Daring is!" Rainbow shouted back. Within ten seconds flat, they were wrestling on the floor playfully. They did knock some stuff over, but they knew it was all in good fun.

Ponyville Library...

Jake trotted in the doorway to find Spike walking up to him.

"Hey, where's Twilight?" he asked.

"Oh, she is out taking Cerberus back to Tartarus. Anyway, how are you Spike?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I'm good." Spike responded. "So, how have things been going between you and Twi'?" he asked with a playful smile.

"Isn't that sort of personal?" Jake asked. Spike just shrugged. "Well, anyway, if you really want to know, things are going great."

"Good to hear!" Spike said. "Well, I'm heading back upstairs to go to bed."

"Right behind you." Jake said, and trotted up the stairs. He hopped into bed, pulled the covers over himself, and drifted off to sleep.

Ponyville library...

Jake awoke to the sound of Spike getting up from his slumber. He rose from his bed, and looked at the calendar. Spike then began to speak.

"Man I wish Twilight would go on adventures more often." Spike stated. "Best sleep I have had in weeks."

Jake chuckled at his remark. He heard the door creak open. Both turned to the source. Coming into the library was Twilight, with dirt covering her.

"Hey Twilight!" Spike greeted her.

Jake continued for Spike. "How did it go with Cerberus?"

"Great!" Twilight told the two. "He is back guarding the gates of Tartarus before any creatures escaped." Twilight then frowned. "By the way Jake, Jordan talked to me earlier. He said he heard a bit of what future Twilight told me."

Jake looked confused. "And?"

"He said she was telling me to not worry so much about the future." At this, Jake was surprised. He did not even see or hear Jordan listening in on them. He was going to have to talk to him later. "Anyway, I am going to Canterlot later to pick up some books I ordered. Do you want to come?"

Jake put his hoof to his chin in thought. He then replied. "Sorry Twi', I have something else I have to do."

"Oh okay..." Twilight responded, a slightly glum tone accompanying her words. She trotted out the door and teleported to Canterlot.

"Hey Spike?" Jake called out to the little purple dragin.

"Yes Jake?" Spike responded.

"Just a quick question, Couldn't she have gotten all of us to Canterlot to the restaurant by using her teleporting?" Spike then facepalmed.

"I think she would have used a bit too much magic to get you all there?" Spike responded. It was then Jake's turn to facehoof.

"Right. Well, I have something I need to do. I'll be back in a bit." With that, Jake trotted out the door, leaving Spike in the library.

Ponyville Central...

"Jordan? Where are you?" Jake called out. He searched some of the local businesses around town but couldn't find him anywhere. He then remembered the day it was from looking at the calendar. He facehoofed.

"That's right, it's Tuesday. He and Rainbow are probably out in Las Pegasus to rehearse for the Wonderbolts show." He sat down at a bench. He then heard a voice. A voice he did not want to hear.

"There ya are mister!" It was Applebloom and her friends.

"Where were you? We have been searching all over for you!" Sweetie Belle told him.

"Why didn't you stay in our clubhouse?" Scootaloo asked him.

"I told you already that I had to deliver that list to Twilight first." Jake stated. "I got it there, but not before getting dragged by Pinkie to set up a party for who knows who." Jake responded and sighed. "But, the list is delivered, and I suppose I can-Yipe!" Jake was cut off by the three fillies dragging him back to the clubhouse. It was going to be a long Tuesday.

Las Pegasus...

Rainbow and Jordan were putting on their Wonderbolt's costumes. After getting ready, they stepped out into the central room. Spitfire then trotted up.

"Ok everypony, let's give them a show they will remember!" At this, everypony in the Wonderbolts, including Rainbow and Jordan, cheered. Rainbow then turned to Jordan.

"Well, this is it, our first actual performance!" Rainbow said to Jordan with glee. He smiled back.

"This is going to be so-" they stepped out into the arena sized field, and what they saw shocked them. Millions of ponies filled the bleachers. Literally every square inch of the seats were covered in various colors. Jordan gulped. "-fun." He then shook his head.

_-flashback-_

_Jordan was on stage, performing one of his school's most famous plays, Romeo and Juliet._

_"Romeo, Romeo, o where art thou Romeo?" his castmate, Jennifer, playing Juliet, called out._

_Just as he was about to say the famous line, he fumbled, and knocked over a cardboard bush. It was like a domnino effect, the entire set demolished in about ten seconds. _

_Jordan looked around. the entire audience gasped, but then one of the audience members, ironically the school's top bully, started laughing his head off. The entire audience followed suit, making Jordan blush a deep red in embarassment. He ran off the stage in complete humiliation._

_-end flashback-_

Jordan just looked around. He remembered doing the stunts in front of the Wonderbolts, and then the audience being revealed to him, but this was different. He KNEW the audience was there. He doubled back. Rainbow looked concerned.

"Jordan, is something wrong?" Rainbow asked him. She was about to continue, but Jordan darted back into the main room. Rainbow stared in the direction he went, when Spitfire spoke up.

"What's up with him?" she asked, and Rainbow responded.

"I'll go talk to him." She replied, before going the same direction Jordan went. She did not have to go far, because he was right in the next room, cowering by a wall.

"Jordan, what's going on?" Rainbow asked with a mix of worry and disappointment. Jordan just looked up. Seeing it was Rainbow, he calmed a bit.

"I-I'm sorry Rainbow, it's just-" Jordan was cut off by Rainbow.

"So what if you are scared of heights. You're a pegasus! DEAL WITH IT!" Rainbow scolded, before Jordan retaliated.

"I am NOT scared of heights!" Jordan yelled back, before calming himself down. Letting out a sigh, he told her about the play he was in, and how he made a complete fool of himself. Rainbow's anger was replaced by sympathy.

"Jordan, I-I had no idea about that." Rainbow said, before Jordan continued.

"From then on, I have always gotten stage fright performing in front of an audience if I was aware of it." He concluded. Rainbow blushed. "You're blushing. You have something on your mind, dont you?"

"I was in a competition a while back and, I had the same feelings you are, but a different reason." She said. "I was scared of goofing up my Sonic Rainboom and humiliating myself in front of everypony in Cloudsdale. My friends re-encouraged me to do my best though, and even though I goofed up the first two moves I was doing, I did the Sonic Rainboom, and rescued Rarity from falling, and saved the Wonderbolts too." Rainbow paused with a sigh.

Jordan just stared as she spoke. She then continued. "Point is, if you don't face that crowd, you're not only hurting yourself, but others also, including me." She said the last part with a tear forming. Jordan noticed this, and comforted her.

"Dashie, I...I-" He was cut off by one of the Wonderbolts, Soarin, calling out.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" he called out to the two. They looked at each other.

"Well, looks like we are up." Rainbow said to Jordan.

"It seems so." With that, they both kissed for a brief moment, before heading out to the field to perform.

Ponyville library...

Jake had just got back to the library after an entire day crusading with the three little fillies. He fell to the ground, exhausted. Spike walked up to him.

"Hey Jake." he said. Jake smiled to him.

"Hey there Spike!" Jake replied. "How have you been?"

"Great! You?" Spike responded.

"Heh, let's just say I've been adventuring, heh" Jake stifled a chuckle. Spike joined in. They chuckled for a good 10 seconds before Spike continued.

"Hey, Jake, do you want to play a game?" Spike asked.

"Sure!" Jake then responded and started to look on the bookshelves. "Hmm...Maybe I need to go up higher." He grabbed books out of a pile and started stacking them one by one. He got them into a stairs-like formation, and he started to trek up to the top. Spike looked at him, but rolled his eyes and looked on a lower shelf. Just then however, one of the books slipped out, and Jake fell to the floor.

"Ugh, my head." Jake called out. He fell off a pile of books he was using to find a game book for him and Spike to use. He reassembled the stack of books, and hopped on top of them to continue searching.

"Let's see, Games for Mares, no, Slumber Parties, no, Planning Parties, no," he searched for anything that him and Spike could use for games. Considering he did not have his computer, he couldn't play anything in it.

He then gave up. "Sorry Spike, I can't find anything related to-" he was interrupted by Spike calling out.

"Games for Gentlecolts! Found one!" He called out. Jake then mentally slapped himself. 'Why did I even look in the "Mares" section in the first place?' he wondered to himself, before clumsily getting off the books, and putting them away. Before they could start their game, Spike belched a letter. Jake took notice and picked up a letter with his magic.

_My dearest student Twilight,_

_I know you are enjoying Jordan and Jake's company, but I am afraid I have to send them back. There is just too much going on right now, that I cannot afford to have them around too much longer._

_~Celestia_

Reading this, Jake gasped. Spike looked concerned.

"What's wrong Jake?" he asked.

"Proncess Celestia wants to send me and Jordan back home." Jake responded weakly. He then fainted in his shock. Spike left him there, considering he couldn't pick him up. He just sat next to him, waiting until he woke up.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 19 will be mainly focused on OCs.**

**End A/N**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**OC submissions are now closed. Sorry if you could not get your OC in. (not an April Fool's joke. I'm being serious)**

**Here's the OC chapter, Chapter 19 :D**

**End A/N**

Las Pegasus...

Cloud Dasher and Shadow Breeze arrived in the city of lights. They looked around.

"You know, I've never actually been here before?" Shadow Breeze stated. Cloud chuckled.

"Neither have I, but it is all in the adventure." Cloud responded with a smile. They headed toward the field where the Wonderbolts were at. Just as they arrived, the show began.

"Heh, right on schedule." Cloud stated. Shadow stifled a chuckle. They looked on as the Wonderbolts performed feats they had barely seen before.

Then they heard a sonic boom.

They looked up, and they saw a flash or red, then rainbow. They then immediately recognized them. It was Jordan and Rainbow Dash.

"Cloud! Can you believe they are actual Wonderbolts?" Shadow exclaimed over the crowd's cheers.

"I can't believe one is my friend!" Cloud shouted back. "I just hope FeatherFoot made it!"

The two pegasi looked on alongside the millions of other spectators as the show concluded, with a display of sparks. As the two pegasi processed everything, the crowd in the stadium started getting smaller, while still cheering. After 4 minutes, the only ponies left were Cloud, Shadow, a white pegasus that looked like he has spent too much time in the gym, and a gray-toned pegasus that Cloud recognized as FeatherFoot, alongside a blond-maned pegasus. They started to fly toward Rainbow and Jordan, but a guard stopped them.

"Sorry you two...regulations. You can't go past this point." he stated. The white buff pegasus called out.

"YEAH!" he shouted. Cloud and Shadow looked to each other, and left the city, going back to Cloudsdale.

Outside the Everfree Forest...

In a secret underground cave, a lone pony by the name of Seth Shadowsky practiced on his string bass. As he finished, he sighed. He prepared for his flight to Manehattan to meet up with his band. He put on a robe and uncovered the cave that was his home. After he got out, he cloaked the hole again. Just as he was about to leave however, a voice called out from behind.

"Hi there!" it said in a cheery voice. Seth turned around and saw the face of Pinkie Pie. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I have to go to-" Seth was then bombarded with questions. Pinkie Pie asked where he was going, if he liked sarsaparilla, and other general Pinkie Pie stuff.

Without even thinking, Seth trotted up to her and hit her pressure point. Pinkie only paused for a second before continuing her ramblings. 'My pressure point hit didn't work?'

"...and have you ever noticed the sky's color? I mean why is it blue?" Pinkie finally concluded, much to Seth's relief.

"Listen, Pinkie, I would LOVE to hear more of your questions," Seth said in a sarcastic tone, "but I really have to get going."

"Okey Dokey!" With that, Pinkie Pie was away. Seth continued on his way to Manehattan.

Fluttershy's cottage...

B.B. and Fluttershy were tending to all of the animals in the cottage, but B.B. remembered something Cloud said.

_The Wonderbolt's show is Tuesday, remember that._

B.B. checked the calendar. Tuesday. He knew he was too late.

"Oh, I missed the Wonderbolts show." He said a bit glum. Fluttershy noticed his expression. She came up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"I'm sure your friends will understand." She said with a warm smile. B.B. liked when Fluttershy did that. He did not want to tell her and say the wrong things though. He tried to say his feelings for her.

"Fluttershy, I...I..." He stopped and shrunk back a bit.

"Yes?" She asked quizzingly.

"I...I...like..." He stopped before the last word. Fluttershy knew where he was going, but played along.

"You like what? Animals? Flowers?" she asked.

B.B. only shrunk back a bit more. He finally got his words.

"I...like...you." He said as best as he could. Fluttershy looked at him with a completely warming smile. She fluttered up to him and gave him a Flutterhug™. He shrunk back a bit more, but eventually he warmed up, and hugged back.

Back to the story...

Jordan woke up in Rainbow Dash's home. He felt sore from Tuesday, with the Wonderbolts performance. Rainbow woke up a few seconds later.

"G'morning Jordy." Rainbow said groggily. Jordan chuckled a bit. He looked at the calendar. April 1. He got a sly grin on his face. He slowly got a thundercloud and brought it close to the side of the room Rainbow was on, outside of course. He readied himself, and with all his might, he kicked the cloud. Thunder boomed through the Olympus-styled home, and Rainbow was jolted upright from the boom. She looked outside and saw the thundercloud, Jordan next to it. He was laughing hysterically.

"Jordan, what the hay is going on?" she said with an aggravated tone. Jordan told her.

"Look at the calendar!" He said with a grin on his face. Rainbow saw the date. It was April Foals Day. She came back to the window with a grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jordan said smugly.

"Get Pinkie and go on a pranking spree?" she responded.

"Oh yeah." Jordan said, and they were off to get Pinkie Pie and set up pranks for everypony.

Sugarcube Corner...

Pinkie was setting up for a booby trap for anypony that walks in. She put the last finishing touches on the trap, and hid. She heard the bell ring, and the sound of icing hit the floor. She beamed and trotted out shouting "April Foals!" She then saw it was Jordan.

"Hi Jordy-pie! You're covered in icing!" She said with glee. Jordan huffed as Rainbow stepped in.

"Hey Pinkie, Jordan and I were thinking of going on a pranking spree! You want to come?"

"Absotively posilutely!" She exclaimed. She got her pranking supplies. Jordan was astonished. there were literally box after box of pranks. He smirked.

"This is going to be fun." The three high hoofed, and they set out.

Ponyville Library...

Twilight was reading one of her books, while Jake tried to play Rock Paper scissors with Spike, by using actual rocks, a sheet of paper, and a pair of scissors. Twilight looked at the calendar.

"April 1st..." Twilight came to the realization. "Jake, lock the doors and windows, NOW!" she shouted as she began already.

"Wha-what's going on?" Jake said worriedly.

"It's April 1st!" Twilight said.

Jake remembered the day instantly. "April Fool's Day?"

"Yes, Jake, April 'Foal's' Day. I have to keep my library secure so Pinkie does not try to prank me while I study. You understand, right?" Twilight said worryingly.

"Twi' I think you are overreacting just a-" he was cut off.

"Overreacting? last year she pranked me with an icing balloon! It took me weeks to get the icing off everything!" She stated.

"Oh all right Twi'. You know I can't disagree with you." He said as he began locking everything as well.

"There. Everything is locked up tight." We are secure. By the way, if you need to go anywhere, just teleport." Twilight said with a slight smile.

"Got it." Jake replied.

3 hours later...

No pranks were pulled on Twilight and Jake...yet. Twilight made sure every lock was secured before returning to her book. Then...

CRASH!

Rainbow Dash flew into a window, shattering it. She landed perfectly on the ground, with a smirk on her face.

'Wait, If Rainbow is here, then...'

"Wait up!" Jake heard a familiar voice, Jordan. After they got in, they ducked in cover, as an icing balloon flew in. Jake fortunately caught it and threw it back out the window. It hit Pinkie.

Rainbow and Jordan got out of their hiding places. They saw no icing anywhere in the room. They looked out the window, and saw an icing-covered Pinkie Pie. Rainbow, Jordan, and Jake burst out laughing. Pinkie had a look of disapproval on her face, but she started smiling, and let out her own laugh.

"Ha! You got me!" She called out. Twilight unlocked all the doors and windows, and the three ran outside to do more pranking, and notice Pinkie was no longer covered in frosting.

'Don't ask, don't ask.' he thought.

**A/N**

**Chapter 19! Added an april fools part to the OC chapter :D**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**List of OCs:**

**Shadow Breeze (AnonJ17 (FiMFiction))**

**Cloud Dasher (darthvader45 (FiMFiction))**

**B.B. (jamie9897 (FiMFiction))**

**Seth Shadowsky (thehiddenbrony (FanFiction))**

**I was going to add a 5th OC named Briar (DaBeejees (FiMFiction)), but I couldn't find the right wording for the part. Sorry.**

**End A/N**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Updated the story pic *yays* I also created a group *yays twice***

**On with chapter 20!**

**End A/N**

Ponyville Central...

The four ponies began their day of pranking, trying to prank every last pony in Ponyville. They placed a can of "Instant Human Hands" in front of Lyra's door, filled with inflated balloons (somehow), rang the doorbell, and ran. Lyra opened the door, looked down, and squeed at the sight. She opened the can, and a stream of balloons shot out of the can. She looked around, even looking at her hooves, to see if they changed, which they did not. She started to tear a bit, but the four pranking ponies trotted out, Jordan, Jake, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Her tears vanished, and remembered the day.

"You guys really got me!" She said laughing a bit. The other four burst out laughing, and trotted away.

"Did you see that? That was awesome!" Jordan said. Jake was in an intense laughing fit.

"Not as impressive as that bit over there!" Jake told him. Rainbow, Pinkie, and Jordan looked in the bit's direction. Jordan trotted up to it, determined to get at least one bit here. He picked up the bit, and instantly, he was caught in a booby trap. A net rose from the ground, ensnaring Jordan. Rainbow and Pinkie burst out laughing, while Jake looked on astonished. Jordan had a look of disapproval on his face.

"Jake, did you set this up?" Jordan said, aggravated at Jake. He simply shook his head.

"I didn't even THINK of this!" Jake responded, while Pinkie and Rainbow continued to laugh. Jordan then thought of something.

"Jake, come here." Jordan said. Jake trotted closer to Jordan. He whispered into Jake's ear. Jake then chuckled a bit.

"Hey Rainbow, Pinkie, look over there! it's the Wonderbolts!" Jake shouted out. Rainbow turned amazed, weirding out Jordan considering they were part of them. Pinkie turned around, while Jake pulled out icing filled balloons out of the prank box. He handed one to Jake, and Jordan, with great aim, especially in Team Fortress 2, took a shot at Pinkie, while Jake threw his at Rainbow. Both hit the two distracted ponies. They fell forward, covered in frosting. Jake took the moment to get Jordan down from the trap.

"What the-" Rainbow said, while Jake and Jordan laughed. Pinkie Pie joined in the laughter. Rainbow looked at Pinkie, and saw her dripping in icing. She put her hoof in her mane, feeling icing on her too. She glared at Jake and Jordan with a grin on her face. "Jake, Jordan, a manticore is coming up from behind."

Jake and Jordan turned around in shock. Then they both fell forward.

"Ow." Jordan said. He felt the back of his head, feeling frosting. He glanced back at Rainbow.

"Eye for an eye!" Rainbow called out, laughing a lot. Pinkie was laughing too. Jake then threw the icing on his head at Rainbow. She dodged it, but the icing hit a stray pony, Berry Punch. She got knocked sideways. Jake gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-" He was taked aback by a throw of icing from her. He got hit square in the face. "Oh it is on now."

Berry, Jordan, Jake and Rainbow started throwing icing at each other. They were having a blast, while Pinkie snuck toward the prank box. She started struggling with something. The four food fighting ponies stopped to look. What they saw shocked them.

She pulled out a giant icing balloon.

The four ponies took a step back, then more, as Pinkie readied to throw.

"Pinkie, what are you-" Before Jake could finish, Pinkie threw the balloon into the air.

"RETREAT!" Jake and Jordan shouted, as Berry and Rainbow ran in the same direction as the stallions. The balloon hit the ground, and exploded in a shower of icing. It pelted the rooftops of residents, sending them scrambling outside, only to slip on the cupcake topping.

One pony called out "It's the ponypocalypse!" Another responded with "Whatever it is, it is delicious!" Soon the ponies spotted the source, a couple of pranksters and Berry Punch. The town residents glared until one was hit by a stray ball of icing. The pony giggled, and in a few seconds, the entire town was put into a frosting fight.

"This is going to take a while folks! Let's check in on Twilight and Spike!" Pinkie said to the readers. The laughing stopped, and all the ponies looked at Pinkie. They just shook their heads, and continued throwing icing at each other.

Ponyville Library...

Twilight and Spike were staring out the window looking at the commotion after the loud pop sound they heard.

"Spike, take a-" Before Twilight could finish, a something hit the window. "Is that...snow?"

She stepped outside, and was immediately pelted by three "snowballs". She immediately smelled something sweet.

"This isn't snow." She smelled the "snow", and even tasted it. "It's...icing?" She saw every pony in town throwing icing at each other. She smirked at the sight, but didn't want to be a part of it. She looked toward Rarity's boutique, and saw her looking out the window, a bit mortified. She apparently did not want her mane ruined. Twilight giggled, and trotted back inside.

Spike looked toward Twilight, and chuckled. "Heh, Twilight, I like your coat" he said before he burst out laughing. Twilight rolled her eyes, before noticing a letter from the princess on the desk.

"What's this doing here?" she said, as she opened it and read the contents. When she finished, her eyes were wide and she started to shed a tear. "S-Spike?"

Spike was still chuckling, until he saw Twilight's expression. "Twilight, what's wrong? Was it from me laughing?"

"N-no, it's...this." She levitated the paper toward Spike. He read it, and then slapped his head.

"Darn it! I forgot to tell you!" he exclaimed. Twilight then told Spike "I'm going in."

Ponyville square...

Everypony in town was having a very good time. They were having the most delicious food fight they had ever had. While everypony laughed, Twilight was running through the chaos, trying to avoid getting pelted by frostingballs, but failing. She made it to Jake, covered in cupcake frosting.

"Jake, we need to talk." she tried to say over the commotion.

"What?" Jake responded, unable to hear her.

"We need to talk!" She repeated.

"You want to go for a walk? Sure, I'll do it after I'm done!" He responded, oblivious to what she meant.

"We need to TALK!" She repeated louder.

"Celery stalks? Ask Applejack about those, I can't grow them!" He said. Twilight's had enough. She used her magic, and created a soundproof orb around them. Sound could not get in or out, and the frostingballs were deflected.

"Listen Jake, why didn't you tell me that Celestia wanted to send you two back?" Twilight finally said. Jake's eyes shot open.

"Oh man, I KNEW I was forgetting something!" Jake said to himself. Twilight started to tear up. "I-i'm sorry Twi', I should have told you earlier." He trotted up to her, and held her in a hug.

"Jake, tell Jordan about this. He needs to know too." She said. Jake looked at her. He nodded, and the forcefield went down. The noise raged once again, and Jake made his way to Jordan. He tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah Jake?" He said, having fun. Jake tilted his head in one direction. Both headed in that direction, the library. They entered through the door.

"Jordan, look at this." Jake levitated the princess's letter to Jordan. He skimmed through it, and he looked up.

"This had better be the work of Trollestia." Jordan said.

"I wish it were." Jake replied. At this, Jordan started to tear up.

"No...no no no. I'm not going back. I'm much happier here, Jake. I don't want to leave Rainbow, the Wonderbolts, nopony. Jake, These ponies are our friends, better than any friend we had back on Earth. If we leave, I'll just be miserable without my father, and everything we have done in Ponyville will only be a memory. I know you feel the same way Jake. I know you do." Jordan concluded.

Jake looked down. "I do Jordan." he stated, "I just don't think the princess will let us stay though." Jake started to tear up, as did Jordan.

As they held each other's shoulders, Spike ran up, holding another letter.

"Jordan, Jake, another letter from the princess! It's about your departure!" Spike announced. At this,. Jordan and Jake started to let tears run down more. "She said she is coming by to see you two off today."

They stopped crying and their expressions turned to shock. "TODAY?" They both shouted in unison. Jake then continued. "Why today?"

"I sent her a letter in response and- *belch*" a letter materialized. Jake took it with his magic and unrolled it.

_Spike_

_I have no more royal duties right now, so that's why I scheduled it for today._

_~Celestia_

"She-she has no more duties today." Jake read aloud. Jordan started to tear up again. Jake followed suit, followed by Spike. The three held each other, tears streaming down their faces. Then Jordan thought of something.

"Guys, wait. What if we convince Celestia to let us stay?" Jordan asked. Jake and Spike looked up, sad looks changing to confused ones.

"What?" They said in unison. They looked at each other, then back to Jordan.

"We can convince her to let us stay here! We have to think of something to say to her to have her let us stay here!" Jordan stated.

"Not a bad idea! But wait, what if Celestia does not believe us?" Jake said.

"We leave that to the Mane 6. I'll talk to them later." Jordan said.

Well, get them now, This could be your last day in Equestria, so we need to make this quick!" Spike told them. They nodded, and ran to gather up the Mane 6.

**A/N**

**Any reviews or ideas to convince Celestia (except that they are good people/ponies and they enjoy it in Equestria, and Jordan loves RD and Jake really likes Twilight.) are accepted. Not those two suggestions because I am already thinking about those two ideas.**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Notice to FanFiction users only: Sorry for not getting these out sooner. For one thing, I got into FiMFiction more than this, and I had completely forgotten about this site. For another, other things got me tied up, like other stories. Sorry. Anyway, every chapter from this point on is what I have so far on FiMFiction, and will retain their original content from there, excluding some of the author's notes.**

**For everyone: To those who do not know, I made a major error when I posted Chapter 21. I realized that I left out so much information, that it left the readers with nothing to go on, and lack of OC content. I redid Chapter 21, though I am keeping the false chapter 21 on file until the right time comes. Until then, enjoy the story!**

**End A/N**

Jordan galloped as fast as he could toward Rainbow, under the flurry of frosting balls, he could barely see, until he ran right into her. They both tumbled forward.

"Ow...What the hay?" Rainbow, said, aggravated once again. She looked back to notice Jordan.

"Rainbow, meet me back at the library in one hour." Jordan told her.

"Why?" she responded.

"I'll tell you when I get the others." With that, Jordan flew off, Rainbow looking at him as he flew away. She looked in the direction of the library, and made her way to it.

Within an hour, all five were in the library, wondering what was going on. Jake and Jordan then trotted into the room.

"Jordan, Jake, y'all better have a reason for draggin' us out of our busy schedules." Applejack asked, upset at them.

"Yes, darlings, I was working on an important dress for Cadence for her wedding in a few weeks." Rarity whined.

"Umm...I'd like to know too." Fluttershy squeaked. "I really want to get back to the cottage to help B.B. I don't think Angel likes him very much."

"Aww, and I was finishing muffins for Derpy too!" Pinkie whined, but then stopped and stated "It's okay though, Mrs. Cake is probably on that right now!"

"Jordan, what is this all about?" Rainbow asked, not upset, but concerned. Twilight and Spike then joined the others in the room.

"Girls, we have a problem, and it's not a villain like Nightmare Moon or Discord." She says with a hint of worry. "Listen to this."

Twilight read the letter aloud to the others. Mixed reactions filled the room, but the same thing could be said about all...they were shocked. Applejack was first to respond.

"So what y'all are tellin' us is that the princess wants ta send y'all back to where you came from?" Applejack asked, now filled with worry.

"T-two weeks?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Yes. Apparently her council meeting did not go so well after somepony told another pony at Canterlot about Jake and Jordan." Twilight said. "They banned her from councils until they were sent back."

They all stared in shock at that statement. Some of them started tearing up, while others had a mad look. Rainbow Dash was no exception. She was nearly infuriated, but Jordan galloped to her, attempting to calm her down.

"Dashie, calm down! Please! It's not worth it!" He attempted to calm her, but apparently yelling to her to calm down only makes the situation worse. She nearly bolts out the door, toward where they would expect Canterlot, but Jordan stopped her.

"Dashie STOP!" He shouted, her wings creating mini twisters. He did something that shocked everypony in the room. he put one hoof on top of her, and forced her to the ground. He then proceeded to meet her eye to eye. "Dashie, please. Going to show the Canterlot Council violence will not resolve anything." Dashie tried to get up, but could not move. She started calming down.

Twilight broke in. "Rainbow, he's right. In fact, it could make the situation worse-"

Pinkie butted in. "By a million bajillion!" Everypony gave a "what the buck?" look to her. "Oh oh oh hang on!" Pinkie then proceeded to bolt out of the room. She bolted back in with tons of cupcakes. That flooded the room, burying everything. Everypony "swam" to the surface of the cupcake sea.

"*gasp* Pinkie, what the heck are you doing?" Jordan told Pinkie.

"Cupcakes make anypony calm down!?" Pinkie yelled out. Jordan facehoofed.

"Okay, if we have two weeks until the princess comes, let's make the most of it!" Jake announced.

Everypony in the room high hoofed at the same time. They burst out the door, err at least attempted to with the cupcakes blocking their path, determined to make the most of the two weeks they had.

Cloudsdale...

Cloud Dasher looked out the window, while Shadow Breeze played tic tac toe with FeatherFoot.

"5 times in a row?" Featherfoot complained.

Shadow Breeze smirked. "Well, I'm good at this game, what can I tell ya?"

Cloud looked back at them and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He turned back toward the window.

"Hmm?" Cloud noticed a storm cloud coming from Canterlot, but it was pink. "That's odd." He turned to The other two ponies in the room. "I'll be right back guys, I need to check something." He headed out the door.

"Seriously, How do I keep losing to you?" FeatherFoot whined. Shadow just chuckled, as they continued.

Ponyville...

The eight ponies decided to take a walk to spend their time with each other.

"It's a beautiful day!" Jordan chanted, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovered by him. Fluttershy then remembered B.B. She went wide eyed. She bolted off, leaving the other's stunned by the sudden display.

"What's gotten into her?" Jake questioned. Everypony just shrugged. They continued walking along the path toward the center of town, and Rainbow and Jordan looked up, holding hooves.

"Jordan, I really enjoy your company. I don't know what I would do without you." Rainbow said, happy to be with him, even if for only a few weeks.

"I feel the same-" Jordan stopped himself when he looked in the sky again. A pink cloud loomed overhead. "That's odd..."

"What?" Rainbow asked, but then she saw it as well. "She bolted toward it yelling back to Jordan. "I've got this, Jordan!"

She grabbed the cloud, but her hooves stuck to it. She tugged and pulled, and her hooves freed. "What the hay?" She smelled something sweet. "Wait a minute..."

Jordan put a hoof to his chin, but his train of thought derailed when he saw Cloud Dasher flying toward the very same cloud. He flew up to meet him.

"Cloud?" Jordan asked, waiting for a response. Cloud turned to him.

"Oh hey Jordan! My friends Shadow, FeatherFoot, and I saw you at the Wonderbolts show in Las Pegasus!" He said with a smile. "I'll tell you my opinion on it later, but right now, the matter at hoof." He tried to move the cloud, but it did not budge. All three tried to move it, but to no avail. Jordan then remembered something.

"Hang on, I need to talk to Jake." He said, flying back to Jake.

Jake looked up to see Jordan flying toward him. "Hey Jordan, what's up?"

"This all seems familiar." Jordan stated. Jake then understood what he meant.

"It does. Where have we seen this before?" Before Jordan could answer, they heard an ominous laugh.

"There's our answer."

A/N

Redid Chapter 21! And added a villain, and I can tell you all are going to know who it is :D

Anyway, reviews are appreciated.

By the way, all future major updates (status changes, notices, major story changing errors, etc) will be on my blog section.

Eternity out!

End A/N


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Got it up! Here it is! Chapter 22! Annoying sentence fragments! They are so lovely!**

**End A/N**

Jordan and Jake turned toward the direction of the laugh, but did not see anything except for a lone balloon. Everypony else turned to look as well. Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Maybe there's a party nearby!" Pinkie announced, before bolting toward the balloon, and it started drifting. Pinkie continued running, though the balloon traveled faster than she ran. Everypony, including Cloud Dasher, followed suit.

They reached a hedge maze in the outskirts of town. They looked up. Twilight gasped.

"Isn't that Fluttershy's cottage?" She said, pointing in the direction of the small cottage.

"Then...that must mean..." Jordan started. Jake finished it for him.

"The Everfree Forest? This maze leads in there?" Jake said, a bit nervous.

Just then, the maze closed behind all of them. Everypony turned around.

"Hold on!" Rainbow, stated, starting to fly, only to have her wings vanish. She began falling to the ground.

"Rainbow!" Jordan called out. His wings vanished as well, and he galloped as fast as he could, and caught Rainbow Dash before she hit the ground. They both looked behind to the other ponies.

One thing stood out. Twilight, Rarity, and Jake were missing their horns, and Cloud's wings vanished as well.

"Uhh, Jake?" Jordan started, as he set Rainbow down and trotted over to Jake. He put his hoof on Jake's forehead, and Jake felt him hot the skin all around where the horn would be. He put his own hoof to his head, and felt nothing there.

"Darn it!" Jake called out, as he faced Twilight and Rarity, seeing them hornless too. They both screamed when they saw each other.

"Okay everypony, calm down!" Jordan attempted to reassure the five panicking ponies in front of him. Rainbow Dash trotted up beside him.

"Everypony!" Rainbow shouted out, 20% louder than Jordan. They all stopped screaming and panicking, but were still scared.

"We will probably find out why we're here if we reach the end of the maze!" Rainbow told them. Jordan, Jake, and Cloud formed a separate group.

"Okay, what the hay is going on?" Cloud asked, a bit annoyed at what is going on.

"Discord, that's what's going on." Jordan responded. "Think. Pink clouds, it's raining chocolate milk right now, it is obviously his work."

"We don't know that for sure." Cloud stated. Jordan and Jake looked annoyed.

"Well when we get to the center, we will prove it." Jake stated flatly. With that, they broke away from their group and rejoined the others.

Deeper in the Everfree Forest...

a bright orange pegasus with an orange and red mane strolled through the maze that randomly popped up out of nowhere, looking for the exit. Though the situation was serious, he took it in stride.

"Wow this is a-maze-ing!" he said to himself. "Sure don't want to get lost in here!" He chuckled to himself, making his way down every path, when a flash appeared. He looked at his sides, and noticed his wings were gone.

"Well, looks like I won't be flying the coop anytime soon!" He said to himself, chuckling as he made his way through the maze.

Eventually, he came upon an opening in the maze. He spotted seven ponies just outside the forest.

"Hmm, who are they?"

Outside the Everfree...

Jordan started laying out a plan of attack.

"Okay, here is what we'll do. We will split into groups.

Twilight, you, Jake, and Rarity are a Unicorn group. Me and Rainbow are the Pegasus group, And Applejack, you and Pinkie are the Earth Pony group. Got it?" Jordan told them. Everypony nodded. "Good. Each group will take a different path. The reason for these groups is in case we are attacked in the forest. We don't want to be caught alone."

Everypony lined up. "Ready everypony? Let's-" Before he could finish, a voice came through from the forest.

"Hello?" the voice called out. Everypony turned around to see an orange pony stroll out of the forest. He bore no cutie mark and had a smile on his face. He trotted out of the forest very nonchalantly, surprising everypony.

"What the-" Before Jordan could finish, Pinkie Pie burst in.

"Ooh! That must be a new pony! I've never seen him before!" She pulled a cannon out of nowhere, but before she could pull the trigger, the large space divided into three smaller spaces, making the unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies separated.

"Everypony, are you okay?"Twilight shouted. Everypony called out to Twilight reassuringly. "Okay, everypony meet up at the end of the maze!" With that, everypony was off. Except one thing...

Applejack was the only one in the third section. "What in the hay?" Applejack called out. "Pinkie Pie, where are ya?" She shouted as she ran into the forest entrance.

In the Everfree Forest...

Twilight, Rarity and Jake were the farthest in the maze. They reached a clearing, but did not see anything except the occasional squirrel. They saw three paths on the other side of the clearing.

"Jake, Rarity, should we split up here, or choose a path and take it?" Twilight asked the other two.

"It's too risky to have us all in one group if we choose the wrong path." Jake said. "If all of us split, the one that finds a good path can call out for the other two!" Rarity looked at him, but she understood what he meant.

"Twilight, maybe Jake has a point. If we split up, we are guranteed to find the right path." Rarity explained.

Twilight just put her hoof to her chin. "I suppose."

Jake trotted up to Twilight, and pulled her into a reassuring hug. "Twi' if you want to stay in a group, I can go with you." Jake told her, pecking her cheek. She blushed.

He backed up to his position. "Rarity, Me and Twilight will go down one path, and you go down another. Clear?" He told Rarity.

"As clear as a ruby on a sunny day darling." Rarity confirmed.

Twilight and Jake chose to take the left path while Rarity took the right. All three had the same thing in mind...

'How are the others doing...'

Meanwhile...

Jordan, Jake, Cloud, and Briar all were moving along the maze at a good pace.

"Ok you three, listen." Jordan said, and everypony stopped. "I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, this is probably Discord."

"Jordan, don't be crazy. Discord was sealed in stone, remember?" Rainbow reassured him, but Jake did not buy it.

"I'm just saying, what if the chaos of the frosting fight was enough to unseal him?" Jordan stated, becoming a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about it right now Jordan." Cloud chimed in.

"Yeah, we'll find out when we get to the end!" Briar entered the conversation.

As they continued to trot down the path, the chocolate milk rain started falling harder.

"Great." Jordan complained. Then they heard somepony drinking the chocolate rain. They looked at each other, puzzled, as none of them were the source. They looked behind them, and noticed something that shocked them.

Pinkie Pie had been following them.

"Well, this is a real pie in the face." Briar said, lifting their spirits a bit with the pun. Pinkie looked up.

"I love jokes! Tell another!" Pinkie pie asked, while the others just stared.

"Umm, okay. This just in, 100% chance of chocolate rain preceding a slight chance of tall bunnies!" Just as Briar said that, long legged bunnies scurried out of the bushes and crossed to the other side of the path. Pinkie laughed in hysterics. Everypony else's spirits: +1.

"You're awesome!" Pinkie Pie announced. Briar blushed.

"You're too kind." he stated, as they all continued on the path.

Oh horseapples, another transition...

Applejack made her way down the path, looking for Pinkie. She gave up after a while.

"Horseapples. Well, ah'll probably see her at the end." With that, she strolled deeper into the maze, comign among three paths. One had bits galore in it. Another had the entire Apple family. The third kept going deeper.

"She gazed down the path with bits. She saw every gleam of the shining coins beckoning her to collect them. She shook her head.

"No. Friends are more important than money." She told herself, then turned toward the path with her family. She looked closely, and saw right through the mirage. "Nice try, but that's not mah family." She took the path that kept going. She went deeper and deeper into the forest to attempt to find the exit.

**A/N**

**Added Briar (DaBeejees of FiMFiction)!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**I am sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it!**

**End A/N**

Cloudsdale...

FeatherFoot and Shadow Breeze grew a bit worried. Cloud had not returned from what he set out to do. They both looked at each other.

"Geez, where is he?" Shadow commented. "The rain is pounding!"

"I dunno." Feather replied. "But I hope this rain lets up soon. I gotta meet up with Derpy in thirty minutes." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I just don't see how she likes you so much." Shadow said sarcastically, nudging Feather as he said it.

"Anyway, even if this rain doesn't let up, I'll go to see her anyway." Feather announced proudly. once again, Shadow rolled his eyes, as he went back up to the window, only to see nothing but pink.

"Feather, you might want to see this." Shadow stated. Feather went up to the window as well, and noticed pink fluff in the way.

"What's the big deal? I can still fly through it!" Feather stated, as he trotted to the door. He opened it, and made an attempt to fly out, but got stuck. "Shadow, I'm stuck!"

Shadow came to Feather's aid. He pulled at the struggling pegasus, until eventually, he was freed. Both went tumbling backward. Feather got up and looked himself over. "What kind of cloud is that?" he asked himself. He sniffed the pink fluff on his foreleg, and it smelled strangely sweet. He then did what alarmed Shadow.

"FeatherFoot, don't eat it!" Shadow begged, but Feather continued. His expression changed from curiosity to surprised.

"Shadow...it's cotton candy." Featherfoot stated.

Everfree Forest Maze...

"...exiting the forest is very simple..." Briar hummed to himself as all five walked. "...all you do is follow these path turns..."

Jordan turned to look at him. He started thinking to himself. 'Is he humming what I think he's humming?'

Briar finished with his personal tune and snapped back to reality. "Okay, so how far along are we?"

Jordan snapped back to reality from deep thought. "Erm...we should be about halfway there...I hope." Jordan stated.

Rainbow saw something up ahead. "Jordan, look!" she announced. All five ponies looked ahead to see a flying competition going on. Rainbow dashed off to the area, but Jordan caught up. He stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Dashie, wait a minute." he told her. "This whole thing could just be a set up."

Cloud, Briar, and Pinkie Pie finally caught up. "Jordan is right Rainbow. We don't know if that competition is real or not." Cloud stated.

Pinkie fixated her sight on one spot in the arena. She gasped, forcing everyone's attention on her. "OHMYGOSHTHEREISAPARTYINTHERE " pause for a split second... "IFEELTHENEEDTOSHAKEMYGROOVET HING!" With her sudden outburst, she bolted into the "stadium". Everypony else followed, trying to catch up to her, but she became too fast. She arrived at the table, when suddenly a hedge barrier rose up, blocking the four pegasi.

They all stared for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Jordan spoke up. "Okay you three, this is bad. We can't fly, and we were just separated from Pinkie. We have to find another way around."

With the others nodding, they took off to find a way to "crash that party".

Meanwhile...

Twilight and Jake made their way down the path they chose. Jake looked back. The path was sealed off where they went in.

"Well, Twi', no turning back now." Jake told her. Twilight turned around and saw the path blocked as well.

"I hope Rarity is okay." Twilight said worriedly. Jake attempted to comfort her.

"I'm sure she's fine Twi'. Let's try and find the way out to meet up with the others, okay?" Jake stated, as Twilight started to calm down. She nodded a bit, and they continued down the path. On the way, they noticed a pile of letters. Twilight picked one up.

_Dearest Twilight,_

_Jordan and Jake must be sent back because Jordan and Jake are impure. They only want to be here to cause havoc, and I don't want to deal with the mess._

_~Celestia _

Twilight threw the letter back. She picked up another. It read the same. Every letter she picked up read the same thing. She started panicking. Jake immediately noticed this and tried to comfort her again.

"Twi', what's wrong?" As he got closer, Twilight burst into flames. Jake backed up slowly, seeing her in her fit of anger.

"Why...why would you want to cause havoc...WHY?!" Twilight screamed out. Jake then had a quizzical look. Twilight's flames disappeared, and her anger was replaced by sadness. Jake trotted up to her, but she backed away. Jake then noticed her purple tone.

It got more gray.

She shut her eues tight, and ran in the opposite direction. Jake stuck his hoof out, but she disappeared. He looked at one of the letters. He read it over, and read the bottom of the letter. Something was off under Celestia's name. He looked closer and realized. it read

_Discord_

The letters then vanished into thin air. He had a worried look on his face. He turned in the direction Twilight went, and ran as fast as he could in that direction.

Meanwhile...

Applejack looked ahead, and saw what looked to be the end of the maze. She sighed heavily.

"Whoowie, ah thought this was never gonna end." she said as she made her way out to the opening. She went through, but right when she reached it, an image showed in it. It showed all six of them, with Jordan and Jake.

_"I thought you were our friends"_

_"You two should be ashamed of yourselves."_

_"I don't want you two anywhere near Sugarcube Corner again."_

_"Get out of Ponyville right now"_

Applejack gazed in shock. She could not believe what she was seeing. A voice emanated from nowhere.

'You see dear Applejack, these two ponies are nothing but posers.'

Applejack looked around, but could not find the source of the voice.

'They just want to ruin Ponyville and make everypony suffer'

"No."

'Take the truth Applejack. You know it all to be true.'

Applejack's coat took on a much grayer tone. She had an irritated look in her eyes.

"Ahm gonna buck the heck out of those two." With that, she was removed from the maze.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked this chapter. No long ending Author's Note this time!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Okay everypony, here's the deal... I got nothing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**End A/N**

Everfree Forest...

Jordan, Rainbow Dash, Cloud Dasher, and Briar Rose made their way through the maze. Every turn, they felt like they were getting closer, yet farther from Pinkie.

Rainbow hears cheering going on, and a voice. "Give it up for Rainbow Dash!"

She could not believe what she was hearing. While the others were facing away, she moved silently toward the voice. As she got closer, she heard cheering. Once she arrived, she was greeted by wild cheers.

"Congratulations, Rainbow Dash! You've won!" the announcer stated. Rainbow Dash started grinning wildly.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy goshohmygosh!" She squeed. She was presented three "prizes".

"Now Rainbow Dash, you have three choices of prizes. One is free acceptance into the Wonderbolts! The second is your wings! and the third option is that you don't accept any of the prizes!" the male voice told her. "You may pick!"

Rainbow Dash pondered the choices.

Meanwhile...

Rarity made her way down the path. She was nervous, not by the fact she was alone, but by the fact that she did not want filth getting all over her. She continued down a path, but came upon a stone with three gems engraved on it. She examined it.

"No! I will not fall for this trick again." She stated bluntly, and oddly, there was another path. She took it, but it was a dead end, with a diamond statue in it. She went wide eyed.

"Such an assortment of gems...just seeing them makes me wonder of the dresses I could make." She said to herself. She looked around, but remembered she was by herself. She took one of the gems, and the entire statue collapsed. She popped out of the pile of gems, shook her head, and smiled. "The gems will go great with-" she was cut off by an image in one of the gems.

She looked closer.

_She saw herself outside of what once was her boutique. It was in shambles. She looked to the side and spotted Jordan and Jake standing in the rubble. She saw herself give an angry look, and the two stallions bolted off._

She dropped the gem, shaking her head as she did so. "No...this cannot be so." Rarity told herself. "Those two are the nicest...most generous..." Her color turned gray. "...most evil stallions in Equestria." With that, she disappeared out of the maze.

In another part of the maze...

Jake galloped as fast as he could, looking for Twilight. He couldn't go without telling her this was Discord's doing. He kept going forward, not stopping. As he went down the path, he noticed there were no side paths. He guessed Twilight traveled down this way. He kept going, until the trail turned completely dark.

"Ugh, I can't see!" Jake exclaimed. He then hit the hedge wall in full force. He fell backward into something soft. "Ow."

He stood up, and tried to look himself over. It was hard to see in the dark. He felt around the walls, and found an opening. He went down that path, and the scenery suddenly got brighter. He got to the end of the trail, and what he saw shocked him.

It was Jordan's home, from Earth.

He inspected the surroundings. "Gotta be careful, this could be one of Discord's tricks." He carefully made his way into the clearing, and used his teeth to open the door of the house. It was exactly what it was like on Earth. He trotted upstairs, and opened Jordan's bedroom Door, to find two forms on the floor. They were not breathing.

They were Jordan and Jake.

Jake gasped. He believed if he woke himself up, he would return to Earth. He then looked in a window, and saw what was outside was what was on Earth, only it was drawn. Jake facehoofed.

"I knew this was a mirage." Jake told himself. He made his way out of the room, and out of the mirage house. He looked behind him to see it vanished. He shook his head and continued down one of the paths.

Meanwhile...

Jordan, Briar, and Cloud continued on the path, but Cloud looked around. Rainbow Dash was not anywhere around them.

"Guys stop!" Cloud shouted. The other two turned around, and were as shocked as Cloud was. They looked around.

"Oh man, where's Dashie?" Jordan said, worriedly. "I've gotta go back."

Cloud stopped him. "Don't. We need to stick together!" Jordan shoved him away gently.

"So you're saying you are not willing to go back to get the Element of Loyalty?" Jordan accused him. "We have to have her with us."

Cloud looked at the ground. "Well...when you put it that way..." All three turned around, and went back to find Rainbow Dash. Just then however, more hedges rose, separating Jordan from Cloud and Briar. Jordan had a worried look.

"Guys, can you hear me?" Jordan shouted. Cloud and Briar replied with a simple "yeah!" Jordan sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'll go find Rainbow. You two go look for the exit!" He said with a bit of worry.

"But didn't you just say-" Briar was cut off.

"That's not important if we are separated like this!" Jordan shouted out. "We would probably get separated anyway!"

Cloud and Briar looked at each other. And replied to Jordan. "Okay." With that, Jordan went to find Rainbow, while Cloud and Briar went to look for the exit.

In the center of the maze...

Pinkie Pie looked around. The party vanished, and there were nothing but balloons. The path behind her was blocked off. She looked around at the array of balloons. They suddenly multiplied.

"I thought this was a party, not a circus!" Pinkie exclaimed. The balloons organized in such a fashion that they created a short film. They changed color as well.

_"This just in on Ponyville News, Two stallions have gone on a rampage. One of them flew right into ponies' homes, demolishing them instantly. The other used his magic to crush market carts with boulders. They have not attacked Sugarcube Corner as of- ait, they both are going after it! This just in, Sugarcube Corner has been obliterated."_

Pinkie gasped, as all the balloons popped. She started to shed a tear. "B-but..." She started turning a shade of gray, and her mane went droopy. She was then removed from the maze.

**A/N**

**I'm not sure I like this chapter o.o'**

**Leave a comment please?**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**I hope you all like this. That's all I have to say. And thanks to DaBeejees for finding quite a few errors in the previous chapter.**

**End A/N**

Everfree Forest...

Jordan wandered through the maze, searching for any sign of Rainbow Dash. Turning through every curve, he pondered the possibilities.

"Okay, so on one hoof she got separated from us and got lost. On the other hoof..." He paused. He dare not think about what may have happened. "I...I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened." He continued down the path, looking everywhere for Rainbow Dash, but as he looked, he spotted something.

"Hmm...what's this?" he asked himself, as he looked down at a yellow hair on the ground. He looked around. One thing in particular caught his eye. He saw a couple of hoofprints in the ground, leading toward the hedge wall. "Hmm..." He made his way to the hedge wall, and pondered.

"Did Dashie go through here?" he wondered. He looked around, just in case if the hoofprints went a different way. Just then, he heard cheering, and Rainbow's voice, come from through the thick shrubbery.

"I can't believe it!" he barely heard Rainbow Dash. Jordan gasped. He glared in that direction for a moment, and he began to run full speed at the hedge. He slammed into it head first, but barely made an impression. He recoiled, and fell to the ground.

"Ow. This hedge is tough." he reported to himself. He tried again, and ended up on the ground once again. Persistent, he continued going at it, failing every time. After numerous attempts to get through the hedge, he finally gave up.

"Ugh this is ridiculous." he shouted to himself. He let out a deep sigh, and leaned against the wall he tried to get through. He felt it give a bit. He thought of something. "Wait."

He put one hoof on the hedge, and his hoof started to sink into the hedge. "This wall seems to give if pressure is given in increments." he told himself. He prssed against the wall, gently at first, but putting more pressure every second. After about a minute of pressing the wall, he broke through it. "Yes!" he said, and fell through. He went down the newly discovered path, hearing cheers every so often.

Meanwhile...

Rainbow Dash thought hard. Looking back in the direction she trotted in, she knew she did not want to abandon the others. "I want to go back where I came from." She stated bluntly. She made her way back to the path, but it sealed itself off.

"Oh I'm sorry, we are fresh out of that. Care for anything else?" the "announcer" stated. Rainbow had an irritated look in her eyes. "This is pretty unfair you know." She stated, then sighed. She trotted up to the Wonderbolts pin. She went wide eyed. She then pulled out her own. Staring at it, then back to the offered pin, she started getting angry.

"Listen bub, I'm already a Wonderbolts member. If you think you can bribe me with that, then you are totally wrong!" Rainbow shouted. As soon as she finished, the Wonderbolts pin disappeared, and all that remained was the "wings".

"Well...you may be in the Wonderbolts...but let's talk about this...Jordan fellow." the voice stated. Rainbow put on a confused look. "You seem to like this certain pegasus, hm?" Rainbow's expression changed to one of anger.

"How do you know about Jordan?!" Rainbow scolded, but the voice just chuckled.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, I know all about you and your...special somepony." the voice stated. "But...there is one thing you should see..." The wings changed to something resembling a projection. It showed Cloudsdale.

"You see, Rainbow Dash, Jordan, as you see it, is a very nice pony. But you have not seen his true self yet, have you?" the voice stated flatly. Rainbow looked on at the projection.

On the other side of the hedge wall...

Jordan finally reached the end of the path. Another hedge wall blocked his path. He did the same thing he did on the last wall on this one. This wall appeared thinner than the other. It took him less effort this time. He crawled through the hedge, and on the other side, he saw Rainbow Dash. He smiled.

"Dashie, thank goodness I finally-" he was cut off by her. She had tears flowing in her eyes. "H-how could you..." Jordan looked confused. He was about to speak, but Rainbow Dash continued with a scream. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Jordan stumbled back. He fell to the ground, eyes open wide. 'Wha?' he thought. Before his eyes, Rainbow Dash disappeared. He looked around. Suddenly, the hedges fell. The entire maze vanished.

Jordan looked in the spot where Rainbow was. He shook his head, and wondered what just happened. He heard voices call out to him.

"Jordan, what happened?"

He craned his head in the direction of the voice. He saw Cloud, Briar, and Jake running up to him.

"Jordan, did you find Rainbow Dash?" Cloud asked, concerned. Jordan started to tear up. Jake took notice.

"Jordan, are you..." before he could finish, Jordan bolted away. Briar looked at Cloud.

"I'm worried about Jordan. What could have happened?" Cloud asked. In a flash, Jake's horn reappeared. Cloud's and Briar's wings reappeared as well.

"Well, that solves one problem." Briar stated. The three ran off in the direction Jordan ran off in.

Far edge of the Everfree Forest...

Sitting on a cloud, holding a glass of chocolate milk, a lone draconequus laid down on a cloud hammock. He chuckled a bit, holding up his fingers.

"3...2...1..."

In a flash, five ponies appeared in front of him.

"Hello there everypony. The fun will begin in a bit, so please...sit back and relax." The ponies moved to one side. "Oh, this will be fun..." He stated while drinking the glass from the chocolate milk.

Cloudsdale...

FeatherFoot spent about half the day trying to eat his way out of Cloud's house. Trying to get through, he barely made a dent in the cloud. He eventually gave up. He fell back.

"Ugh..." he whined. "Why is this happening..."

Shadow Breeze stood up. "I don't know. But one thing is for sure. Whatever it is, it must think it's funny. He stated, going upstairs. He opened Cloud's bedroom door. He looked out the window to see the gleaming sunlight.

Sunlight.

He bolted downstairs. "Feather, come quick!" Featherfoot struggled to get up, but eventually found his footing. He made his way upstairs to see the window not blocked by pink.

"Feather, this is our only chance!" Shadow stated. "On the count of three!" he shouted, but before he started, pink started filling the window. "Forget it! Now or never!" he shouted, and they both flew at the window. It gave little resistance, and they burst out of the house, just as the window was not visible any longer.

"That was close." Shadow said, relieved. Feather then remembered something. He facehoofed.

"Oh geez, I have to go check on Derpy!" he told Shadow, before he flew off.

Everfree forest...

Jordan, Jake, Cloud, and Briar made their way around tree after tree. They found it much easier without hedges restricting their view. In the distance, they heard a voice.

"Shh...I hear something." Jordan announced.

'Oh, this will be fun...'

He took note of the direction of the voice. "Guys, this way!" Jordan called out, then they all bolted with Jordan, except Jake. Jordan turned around. "Jake, come on let's go!"

Jake stared blankly in one direction, nervousness filling his expression. Jordan waved his hoof in front of Jake's face. No reaction. "Yo, Jake!" He nudged his unicorn friend a bit. He became even more irritated. "JAKE!"

In a flash, Jordan slapped Jake. He immediately snapped out of his trance, and glared at Jordan. "Jordan, look over there!"

He did just that. And what he saw shocked him. There, behind a myriad of bushes, was a lone cockatrice.

All of them just stared in that direction, but immediately turned away, knowing if it turned to them, they would be petrified.

"W-we should go." Jordan whispered. They all agreed, and made their way toward where the all too familiar voice emanated.

**A/N**

**I hope this pleases some of you.**

**Eternity out.**

**End A/N**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Please let me know if any part of this feels too rushed.**

**This chapter is nearly 2,000 words :D**

**End A/N**

Everfree Forest edge...

Jordan, Jake, Cloud, and Briar finally arrived at the edge of the forest. As they strolled out, the warming light of Celestia's sun was beginning to fade, and soon, Luna's night would take hold. They scoped the area, looking for any sign of the Elements of Harmony.

"Guys, do you see them?" Jordan asked the others.

"Nope." Jake responded in the accent of Engineer.

"Nothing in my sight." Cloud responded.

"Can't see anything from A to B." Briar stated.

Jordan sighed. He took to the air for a better vantage point. Cloud followed suit. They looked down to see Briar still on the ground. Jake made his way to him. "Hey Briar, why don't you go with them?"

Briar turned to Jake. "This." He turned to show Jake his wings. They were wrapped in bandages. Jake's eyes widened a bit.

"When did this happen?" Jake asked.

"Its...not important right now Jakester." Briar stated.

'Jakester?' Jake thought to himself.

"What is important is that I can't fly. I'll have to keep looking at ground level." Briar concluded. With that, they continued in the direction Jordan and Cloud flew in.

In the air...

Jordan and Cloud flew side by side, looking in all directions in search of the Elements. Jordan looked to the left side, while Cloud looked to the right.

"See anything Cloud?" Jordan said to his counterpart.

"Nothing yet." Cloud said, but seeing a bit of movement. "Wait...Jordan, you might want to see this." Jordan craned his head in the direction Cloud was looking. He saw six figures moving in unison, one much taller than the other five. He squinted.

"I knew it." He stated. Jordan signaled to Jake and Briar on the ground, with simple body movements. Jake understood what Jordan was interpreting, while Briar was at a complete loss. He turned to Jake.

"Umm...Jake, is he having a seizure?" he asked. Jake turned to look at him, and gave him a glare.

"He is signaling that they spotted something. Let's go." Jake responded flatly, and they both dashed in Jordan's direction.

Fluttershy's cottage...

FLuttershy brought out chicken feed to the chickens in their coop. She heard them clucking like there was a thunderstorm coming. She looked up in the sky.

She gasped, and shrunk back. "W-what is that?" She cowered a bit. B.B. eventually came out to where Fluttershy was, but he saw her reaction. He made his way to her, wondering what was wrong.

"F-Fluttershy, what's..." a shadow overtook the entire cottage. B.B. turned around and looked up, and saw a large dark cloud start to overtake the ehtire town. B.B.'s pupils shrank, and he backed up, and right next to Fluttershy. They were both shivering in complete nervousness. They both then turned to each other, and periodically alternated between looking at the sky, and at each other. Suddenly, a downpour of chocolate rain fell on the cottage. Both B.B. and Fluttershy darted back inside, leaving the bag of chicken feed on the ground.

Inside, Fluttershy and B.B. grabbed towels and dried themselves off.

"Now what do we do?" B.B. asked timidly, obviously scared of the situation. Fluttershy looked down at the ground. She had a mix of emotions building in her. She was scared, but she also had never seen anypony either as or more timid as her. She trotted up to him, and held him close to comfort him. B.B. went wide eyed. He held her back, and felt comforted. They both sat in the middle of the room, neither wanting to let go.

Skies of Equestria...

Shadow Breeze flew through the air, on a search for Cloud Dasher. He searched all of Ponyville and Canterlot, and did not find him. He decided to search the Everfree Forest, despite the risks.

"Okay, Everfree Forest, here I-" Shadow was cut off by a sudden burst of wind. He got knocked flying, but regained control, just as chocolate rain started pouring down. He decided the weather became too hazardous to make his endeavor. He landed on the ground, and the wind started picking up more. He darted toward the closest building he could find, which was Applejack's home. He made his way inside, and noticed there was a large red pony at the door.

"Uh..." Shadow could barely make out. The larger pony trotted up to him. He stared intently at him. But eventually, he stopped.

"Eeyup." He stated. Shadow sighed in relief. He held his hoof out. "Name's shadow Breeze."

The large red stallion met his hoof. "Big Macintosh." Shadow made his way into the main room. In it were two more ponies. The young filly made her way to Shadow.

"Howdy there mister!" she stated with great innocence. "Ahm Applebloom!" Shadow just smiled.

"Shadow Breeze." He looked around, and noticed a lime green older pony on a rocking chair. He smiled. 'I'll introduce myself to her later.' He sat on the couch, and made himself at home, but not long after, Applebloom gave him a request.

"Mister Shadow, wanna play tic-tac-toe with me?" she said, giving puppy dog eyes. Shadow couldn't say no to a face like that. He got off the couch, and grabbed parchment. They began playing, although Applebloom kept beating him. But it was all in good fun.

FeatherFoot's abode...

Derpy hooves had just finished baking a tray of muffins. She pulled them out of the oven, and a bit clumsily, placed them on the counter. She was about to get some homey to go with them, but she heard a knock on the door. She dashed up to the door and opened it. She squeed at who it was...FeatherFoot.

"Hi Derpy. Sorry I got here late. Things are getting pretty bad out there." Feather stated. Derpy looked behind him, and dark clouds began to fill the air. Thunder boomed. Derpy got startled and pulled Feather into her home, holding him tightly. Feather brushed her mane.

"It's okay Derpy, you're going to be just-"

*BOOM*

Another bolt that struck just outside the house. Feather jumped about twenty feet before landing back on the ground. Derpy giggled at this. She helped him back up, and hugged him. "Feel better?"

He smiled, and gave her a kiss. "Now I do."

They both watched out the very window where Feather met Derpy, seeing the dark clouds go by, and the rain fall. They turned to each other, and to each other's surprise, beamed, even while the weather was going by itself.

Everfree Forest edge...

Jordan and Cloud approached the figures in the distance. As they made their descent, however, one of the silhouettes disappeared, the tallest one. They were finally able to see what the shadows were. They were, in fact, five of the Elements, but they looked very different. All of their color was drained, and they bore angry expressions on their faces. Jordan's trot changed to a gallop, as he sped toward Rainbow Dash. He caught up with no problem.

"Dashie, thank goodness I-" Jordan was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"Jordan...why didn't you tell us you were here to destroy Equestria?" She said, very upset and a tear forming.

"Dashie, what are you-"

"ANSWER ME!" Rainbow shouted, alerting the other four. They all turned around, and saw the argument going on.

"Dashie, why would you even-" He stopped himself. "Discord." He looked to the ground, gritting his teeth. As his anger bottled up, Jake and Briar arrived. Jake noticed Twilight, and made his way toward her. He nearly got to her, when he saw her horn glow, and push him back.

"Jake...why..." Twilight asked in a depressed tone. Jake's look changed to worry. He tried to get close, but Twilight's magic kept him at bay. "...just...stay away."

Hearing this, Jake started shedding a tear. Cloud's expression changed from heartwarmth, to worry, and finally swiftly to aggravation. He tried to get close, but Jordan stopped him.

"Cloud, leave this to us." Jordan stated flatly.

"But-" Cloud was cut off by Jordan.

"Please..." Jordan concluded, a tear starting to be shed. Cloud looked back to Briar, and backed away from looked to the ground.

Jordan and Jake attempted to talk to Rainbow and Twilight respectively, but either got yelled at or pushed back. Finally, Jake had an idea.

"Jordan." Jake told Jordan. "Come over here." Jake whispered into Jordan's ear, and he nodded. They both went in two directions. Twilight remained focused on Jake, and Rainbow focused on Jordan. Suddenly, Jordan flies into the air, and taps Twilight. She looked up.

"Peek-a-boo!" Jordan exclaimed. Twilight tried using her magic to grab him, but Jake tapped Twilight as well.

"Peek-a-boo!" Jake stated. Twilight turned around, and tried to deflect him, but Jordan did the same thing, and both Jordan and Jake continued to alternate. Seeing this, Briar burst out laughing, and Cloud was confused. The other four Elements, seeing this display, only looked on. Pinkie Pie, however, was starting to bubble with laughter, but was repressing it. Seeing Pinkie start to vibrate, Jordan whispered to Jake.

"Let's finish this. Pinkie's about to explode with laughter." He stated. Jake nodded, and they both poked Twilight, saying:

"Tag, your it!"

Seeing this, Briar laughed a bit harder, and out of the blue, more laughter, but not from Jordan, Jake, or Cloud. They all turned to Pinkie Pie, who's pink color was starting to return as she laughed. Jake saw this as his chance. He grabbed Twilight, and pulled her into a kiss. As he held her, she tried to pull away, but her eyes widened. She was remembering when she was with Celestia making sure Jordan and Jake were not spies.

*flashback*

"I don't think these two are up to anything that could harm any of us."

"Princess-"

"I assure you my dearest student, that they mean no harm"

Jake pulled away from her, and noticed her purple tone was starting to return little by little. After about one minute, her color was restored completely. She collapsed to the ground, but Jake picked her back up. She slowly started coming to.

"J-Jake?" Twilight asked groggily. Jake smiled a wide smile, and turned toward Jordan. He returned the smile. Jake turned back to Twilight. "Where...where are we?"

"It's a long story, Twi'." Jake stated. "And...well...it involves Discord." Hearing this, Twilight darted upright. She turned around. The others, save for Pinkie Pie, who was laughing with Briar, had a gray tone. Twilight knew what to do. She went up to each and every one of them, and reminded each of them of what Celestia had said weeks before. All of their hues returned to normal.

"Girls, we have a situation." Twilight stated. "Jordan was right. Discord has returned. We need to get to the other side of the Everfree, and get Fluttershy." They all nodded, and all eight of the ponies made their way back through the Everfree, no hedge maze this time.

**A/N**

**There you have it!**

**Once again, if the story feels too rushed at times, please please please PLEASE let me know.**

**If you have any suggestions for future chapters (also, thanks AnonJ17!), drop me a line!**

**Till next chapter...**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Thanks to AnonJ17 for the idea for this chapter.**

**End A/N**

Making it to the other side of the Everfree, our heroes set off to look for the Element of Kindness.

"Is that a reference of some kind?" Jordan asked the narrator.

"HEY!" Pinkie shouted out. Jordan craned his head back to look at her. "Who said YOU could ask the narrator anything?"

"Uhm..." Jordan stuttered, but wondered how he could even hear that voice at all. As he pondered, they were in front of Fluttershy's cottage.

Twilight knocked on the door. "Fluttershy, you home?" Twilight asked. No answer. "Fluttershy?" The door creaked open on its own. All 9 ponies made their way in.

"This is odd." Jake stated. "Where are they?" Everypony split up and searched. Rainbow Dash and Jordan flew upstairs, Rarity, Twilight, and Jake checked the room they were in, and Pinkie, Applejack, Cloud, and Briar check out back.

Upstairs...

Jordan and Rainbow began searching rooms upon reaching the top of the stairs. "Dashie, you check the left rooms, I'll check the right. Got it?" She gave a nod of approval, and began opening a few doors.

Jordan opened the first door on the right. He peered inside. Birds of every kind started flying from the sound. Jordan looked around. No sign. "Dashie, she's not in here."

Rainbow opened the second door on the left. Squirrels scurried toward the wall. Rainbow peered in. Nothing. "Not in here either, Jordy."

Rainbow closed the door. After searching the last few rooms, with no luck, they fluttered back downstairs. Twilight ran up to them. "Hey you two. Any luck?"

Both shook their heads. "Well, keep looking. We can't defeat Discord without Fluttershy." She went back to searching the room.

Meanwhile...

Fluttershy and B.B. were sitting in a grassy field, looking at the animals scurry by. Staring in the distance, they saw the pink clouds moving farther, and the sun showing again. The scene looked absolutely beautiful. Fluttershy turned to B.B.

"Umm...I sometimes come out here to just see the animals run by." she states. B.B. smiles shyly.

'Gotta tell her...but...what if I say the wrong thing?' B.B. thought.

"I...I like this sight." B.B. responds. 'D'oh.'

"Me too." Fluttershy says. Without warning, she places her hoof on his. B.B. blushes a bit, and the blush gets increasingly red every second. He turns to Fluttershy, and gives a meek smile. They both look at each other intently. "Oh...umm...was it something I said?"

B.B. simply shook his head gently. Fluttershy's smile returned. She leaned on his shoulder. B.B. looked at her, a bit embarassed, but he enjoyed spending time with her.

Cottage...

After searching the entire ground floor, Twilight called everypony back to the room. Everyone gathered around.

"Anything?" she asked.

Jordan and Rainbow were first to respond. "Not upstairs." they both said in unison, making each other blush.

"She wasn't outback, Twi'." Applejack stated. We checked everywhere.

"We even checked the chicken coop, but we only found chickens and an orange filly." Briar stated, making Jordan and Jake chuckle discretely.

"This is ridiculous!" Twilight said, aggravated. They all walked out of the cottage. "Where else could she be?!" Jake jumped at Twilight's out-of-character outburst.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there Twi'." Jake said.

"Yeah, we'll find her." Cloud said, after Jake.

They heard rustling, and when they turned to the source, they saw a dark gray and a lighter gray pair of pegasi fly out of the Everfree. Cloud recognized one of them.

"Yo, FeatherFoot!" he shouted out.

Feather turned around to see Cloud. He stopped for a moment, and went back to him, the gray mare following him.

"Hey there Cloud!" Feather said, while holding the mare's hoof.

"Why are you with Derpy?" Cloud asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but we both took a liking to each other." he said, as he nuzzled Derpy.

"Anyway, have you seen Fluttershy?" Cloud finally asked.

"I think I did." Feather said. "I think she was heading to some sort of shed." Jordan and Jake shuddered. "They turned right when they got to it, and went to a clearing that way." Jordan and Jake breathed a sigh of relief, as Feather pointed in the direction in question.

"Come on guys and girls, we've got no time to lose!" Twilight said, and they started to a gallop in that direction. Cloud stopped for a moment, and turned around.

"Thanks!" Cloud yelled to Feather.

Feather waved to Cloud, and both he and Derpy were off toward Ponyville.

Halfway to the clearing, Applejack had a realization. "Ponyfeathers, girls! Ah gotta check on mah family!" She ran in the opposite direction, with the others watching her the entire way. Twilight then blurted out.

"We'll catch up with her later. We have more important matters right now." She said, and they were off running again.

Sweet Apple Acres...

Shadow kicked back and relaxed. He felt right at home. He smiled to Big Mac, then to Applebloom, who was playing with Sweetie Belle. Seeing them at play made him feel warm inside.

Then he heard the front door open. He turned to it, and saw an orange earth pony make her way in. She immediately caught sight of Shadow Breeze.

"Who the hay are ya?" She asked, a bit aggravated. Shadow bolted upright and put his hooves in front of him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I just stopped here because of the weather." Shadow said. "And is this your family?"

"Y'all didn't answer mah question." she said, a bit less aggravated, but still upset.

"Oh right." He blushed a bit. "I'm Shadow Breeze. Nice to meet you." Immediately, he felt his front leg shaking violently.

"Howdy doo there!" she said, all aggravation drained. "Ahm Applejack." Once introductions were done, Applejack asked her family how they were doing.

"We're doin' fine big sis!" Applebloom said.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh responded.

Applejack smiled, but remembered her friends. "Oops."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Well...Ahm supposed to be with mah friends right now." She said with a blush. "We're supposed to be lookin' for one of our own, bah the name of Fluttershy."

"Oh." Shadow said. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Applejack responded, before rushing out the door, but not before tripping and hurting her hoof. "Ponyfeathers."

"You okay?" Shadow asked, concerned. The rest of the Apple family peered out the door too.

"Ahm fine." She said, trying to get up, but kept falling back to the ground. Shadow made his way to her.

"You need any help?" Shadow offered.

"Naw, ahm fine." She said, but after several failed attempts at getting up, she stopped trying. "Okay, maybe not."

With a bit of a chuckle, Shadow picked up Applejack, and flew her where she needed to go.

**A/N**

**Sorry if this is rushed.**

**Reviews and ideas for future chapters are appreciated!**

**Okay, I'm going to bed.**

**Eternity out.**

**End A/N**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**I used the section dividing lines instead of the transition words (i.e. Meanwhile..., etc). This EXCLUDES the first word(s) in the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**End A/N**

Everfree Forest...

When everypony arrived in the Everfree, they began scoping the area.

"Okay, everypony! Split up!" Jake accounced. The Pegasi and Unicorns split up into groups. Twilight, Jake, and Rarity broke off to one group, Jordan, Rainbow Dash, Briar, and Cloud broke into another, followed by Pinkie. Jake, Twilight, and Rarity trotted East to search.

"Okay, let's get searching." Twilight said.

At once, they began searching for the Element of Kindness. Twilight used her magic to make bushes see through, while Rarity and Jake looked through them. "See anything?" She said.

"Nothing yet, Twi'." Jake responded.

"Not a thing darling." Rarity replied.

They made their way deeper into the forest, and came upon a clearing. Looking around, they see animals scurrying about, but no sign of Fluttershy.

"Oh great." Jake said. "She isn't in the clearing."

"Jake, there are multiple clearings in this forest. We just have to keep looking." Twilight told him.

"Yes, and I would like to find her soon. I don't want leaves or mud in my mane." Rarity complained. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well, there is another path that way." Jake said. They traveled down that path, and the lighting got darker and darker. "Whoa, who turned out the lights?"

"Everypony stay together!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight, darling, I'm right next to you. You don't have to shout." Rarity said. Soon the light was completely gone, and everything was pitch black.

"Anypony have a flashlight?" Jake said. He then heard rustling. _'What was that?'_

He was so fixated on the noise, he didn't realize Twilight and Rarity going on without him. "Hey Twilight, what do you think that noise was?"

No response.

"Twilight?"

No one answered again. Jake started to panic a bit. "Twilight, stop trying to prank me again. Come out." He said, becoming scared. He ran in one direction.

"Twilight?!" Jake yelled out. He kept running the same way...in the opposite direction.

Flying low, Shadow carried Applejack to the Everfree Forest. Going through the streets of Ponyville, the two received glances from others as they went by. After a few moments, the two reach the other side of town, and land near Fluttershy's cottage.

"You okay to walk?" Shadow asked Applejack. She promptly got on all fours, and was able to move around okay.

"Ahm alright." She replied, making Shadow breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, Miss Applejack." Shadow stated.

"Oh, y'all don't have to use those fancy names for me, Shadow." Applejack replied. He blushed a bit.

"Right." he said. Applejack just chuckled. "So-"

He was cut off by somepony screaming.

"TWILIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Someone screamed in an obvious panic.

Shadow and Applejack looked toward the forest, then to each other.

"Who just-" He was interrupted by Applejack.

"Ah recognize that voice." She pondered. "That's Jake's voice!"

"Wait, who's Jake?" Shadow asked.

"Follow me, Shadow boy!" Applejack said, and darted toward the forest. Shadow shook his head, and promptly followed.

Fluttershy and B.B. made their way through the forest without incident. They step into a pathway, and before she knew it, she was hit by a force. She and the being that hit her fell to the fround a few feet away. B.B. looked on in shock.

"Ow. I'm sorry for ramming into-" He was taken aback at who he ran into...literally. "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy ducked back a little after what just happened. Jake went wide eyed. "I'm really sorry Fluttershy. I wasn't watching where I was going." Fluttershy started to tear up. Jake braced for the inevitable. Just then however, B.B. trotted up to her. He placed his forelegs around Fluttershy.

"It'll be alright Fluttershy. It's okay. He meant no harm." He whispered in her ear while hugging her. She hugged him back, and nuzzled him. B.B. blushed heavily, and Jake just stared. _'I think my heart just exploded...twice.'_ he thought. He moved slowly up to Fluttershy. She looked toward Jake, and gave a reassuring smile. He then heard hoofsteps coming up from behind. He turned to see The Pegasi group approaching: Jordan Rainbow Dash, Cloud Dasher, Briar Rose, and Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy! There you are!" Jordan said.

"We've been lookign all over for you!" Rainbow said next.

"What have you been doing?" Cloud continued.

"I can see what she was doing!" Briar and Pinkie Pie said at the same time. Everypony looked at them, and they both looked at each other. They both laughed. In a few seconds, Briar started explaining.

"I believe Fluttershy has feelings for this fellow."

"And they both just want to be together!" Pinkie continued. Briar looked at Pinkie.

"I was about to say that! How did you-"

"Author."

Briar just gave a confused look that vanished within a millisecond, while everypony else's lasted about ten seconds.

"So...Jake, where's Twilight and Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked. Jake then facehoofed.

"Oh man!" He was about to run back in, but heard screaming that was growing louder and louder.

"Snakes!" they all heard coming from in the forest. They all looked down the trail, and suddenly are bowled over by none other than Twilight, followed by Rarity. Lying on the ground, they all groaned.

"Ow."

"That hurt."

"My wing."

"Join the club."

"Do it again!"

After they all got up, they all talked in complete sync.

"We found Fluttershy!"

Twilight was taken aback. She scoped around, and indeed saw Fluttershy, alongside B.B. "So...who's your friend there Fluttershy?"

B.B. tried getting his words out. "I'm...I'm B..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"M-my name is..um...B.b." He trailed off once again.

"Didn't quite catch that."

"He said his name is B.B.!" Fluttershy suddenly yelled, making everyone reel back in astonishment. "If...you wanted to know, that is." Everyone just stared for a few seconds, before Twilight spoke up.

"Well, Fluttershy, we need to get to Canterlot to get the Elements of Harmony." She spoke matter of factly. Fluttershy nodded, and they all left the forest.

**A/N**

**Any reviews are appreciated!**

**For FanFiction: This chapter was put on hiatus for a very long time before I finally got it out.**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**13 days since the last chapter. Man I'm getting slow.**

**Here you go.  
><strong>

**End A/N**

Ponyville...

Chocolate rain began falling heavily.

"Mon dieu!" Jordan cried as all of the ponies ran through the rain. Everywhere they looked, ponies were hurrying into their homes. One pony even cried out "the horror!".

Making their way to the train station, Jake remembered twilight and his magic.

"Twi', wait!" Jordan yelled. Everypony else stopped.

"What?" Twilight replied. "We're running short on time!"

Jake continued. "Couldn't we just teleport?" Everypony else looked from Jake to Twilight. "And Jordan and Rainbow Dash, couldn't you two and Cloud just fly?"

Everypony facehoofed, except Briar and Jake. Twilight motioned everypony to her.

"Okay, is everypony ready?" Twilight announced.

Everypony nodded. With a glow and a whirl, Twilight began teleporting everypony, but once a flash symbolized the end of the spell, they were still where they were at. "What?!" Twilight stated in a panic. Jake made his way to her.

"Twilight, why didn't we teleport there? Is something wrong?" he said, getting worried.

Something is repressing my teleportation!" Twilight yelled back, but doubled back. "Sorry."

_'Oh great. What now?'_ Jake thought.

At that moment, the ground started molding into different shapes. "We have no time! Come on!" Cloud called out. They all hurried toward the train station, just as the ground spiked where they were standing. When they looked at the station, it was now made from solid chocolate with letters made of crackers. They went past a ticket booth that stated "tickets are now free due to impending disaster". Briar whispered to himself. "Convenient."

They got to the train, filled with ponies from other regions of Equestria. Some fillies whimpered with their parents, while others chattered amongst themselves. The conductor came on over the loudspeaker.

"Welcome aboard the Pony Express. Our schedule is different today, as chaos is occuring all around Equestria. We will be making stops in Canterlot first, then Fillydelphia..." The Elements, Jordan, Jake, Cloud, Briar, B.B. and Shadow stopped listening after Canterlot.

"Okay, so well be stopping in Canterlot first." Jake sighed.

"Good." Shadow stated. "I don't want us going all around Equestria just to get to Canterlot."

"Exactly." Twilight said. "We need to get there..." Jake chimed in to speak the last words as well. "...as fast as we can." Twilight turned toward Jake.

"What?" Jake asked. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Well, we need the train to go now if we want get there ASAP!" Jordan said. Rainbow Dash then turned to Fluttershy, who was huddled with B.B. in a far wall. B.B. was shaking quite a bit. Fluttershy was trying to comfort him.

"We are ready for departure." the loudspeaker announced.

"Well it's about time! Let's get dangerous!" Briar called out. The train started moving from a standing position as everypony looked out the window. Ponyville was obscured by a land mass.

"Well...no turning back now." Shadow stated. Turning from the window, Jordan caught with his eye something he didn't expect...

Huddled in the corner, Fluttershy had B.B. right next to her. She felt him shivering heavily. _'Oh poor thing. You must be even shyer than me.' _She thought. "Its okay, B.B. Everything's going to be okay."

B.B. stopped shivering, and looked up toward Fluttershy. He smirked, but then turned toward the front of the cabin. He started shivering more. She stroked his mane gently. She heard him sigh. "F-Fluttershy..." He said quietly. Fluttershy looked down toward him.

"Yes?"

"I...I..." he couldn't find his words. "I r-really..." Fluttershy smiled.

"I know B.B. I know." She bent down to him, and kissed him gently.

Jordan went agape. He didn't expect to see Fluttershy kiss B.B., even after Briar and Pinkie explained. After a moment, the two proceeded toward the front of the train, and arrived next to the others. Jordan opened his mouth to speak, but he paused, and kept his mouth shut. The train was moving at a steady pace now.

"So, Rarity, once we get to Canterlot, do you promise not to go sight-seeing UNTIL we defeat Discord?" Jake asked.

"I promise dear." she replied. Jake raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Do you Pinkie Pie Promise?" Pinkie trotted up to the two, hearing the promise being made.

"I..." she crossed her chest area, flapped her forelegs like a bird, and put her hoof in her eye. "...promise."

"Now remember you have to keep that promise!" Pinkie said with glee, before making her way to where she was before.

_'I swear she never seizes to amaze me.'_ Jake thought.

As if all at once, the train started feeling like an airplane going through turbulence.

"Gah! what's happening?!" One pony called out.

"Look!"

Everypony looked out the window. The tracks beside the one their train was on was covered in peanuts. It was safe to assume the tracks under theirs was as well.

"Geez!" Cloud called out.

"I'm feeling queasy!" Jake called out.

"Noy by me you aren't!" Rarity called out subsequently, and shoved Jake away.

Briar started speaking "I haven't felt this shaken up since that magical ride I took!" Pinkie Spoke right afterward.

"ThiIiIiIiSsSsS MaAaAkKkEeEeS mY vOoOoOiIcCe SoOoOuNnNdD SiIiIiLlLlYyYyY! Pinkie called out, voice getting jarred by the bumping.

As suddenly as it started, the bumping calmed. Everypony on the train breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

The train came to a stop gently. The speakerphone chimed on.

"Attention passengers. I apologize for the rough ride, but we have made it to Canterlot. Anypony that is disembarking here may do so at this time."

"Well, this is it." Jake stated.

"Let's go get thise Elements!" Briar called out. With a simultaneous "yeah" that excluded Fluttershy and B.B., they all got off the train.

"Okay, to the palace!" Jake called out. Just then however, the royal guard surrounded them, their hues significantly darker than originally.

"Can't let you do that, Elements of Harmony." A voice called out. All of the ponies looked around, and Discord appeared out of thin air.

"Discord!" Eight of the ten ponies called out, excluding B.B. and Fluttershy.

"Yes, my little ponies. You see, I knew that by sealing off Canterlot from any form of magic, I could get all of you to take the train, making it easy for me to plan your arrival with this welcome party." Discord announced. "And as a bonus, these Royal Guards are immune to such a thing, so they can do this." With that, the main 6 are lifted from the group.

"Oh no you don't!" Jordan charged out of the group toward the Royal Guardsmen, and was repelled by Discord's power. He looked to the bearers of the Elements, and saw them flinch a bit.

"Ah, ah, ah. You wouldn't want them getting hurt, now would you?" Discord announced. Jordan gritted his teeth. "Now allow me to explain my plans, seeing as you all are no longer a threat to me."

With the wave of his claws, he brought up what looked like a mirror, and motioned his arms to manipulate it. "You see, I decided after I was released from my stone imprisonment, that I would not just take over Equestria, but that I would need to go bigger." The mirror turned dark with white dots. "After I found out about your arrival, I traced the Magic Element's magic trail back to where the origin was."

Jake and Jordan looked at each other with wide eyes. They spoke in sync. "He doesn't mean-"

Discord smirked. "Yes. I mean your Earth."

Jordan and Jake could not wipe their shocked expressions from their faces after what they have just heard. Discord cackled at their expressions.

"Now, I have had enough time chit-chatting with you all." Discord announced while making his way toward the castle, the main 6 floating beside him. "If you'll excuse me, I have chaos to spread to infinity and beyond." He, the Royal Guard, and the bearers of the Elements, vanished into thin air.

A silence filled the entire area.

Jake felt a chill run down his spine. "Would anyone care to explain what the buck just happened?!" he yelled.

Jordan turned toward him. "Jake, this doesn't just involve Equestria anymore." He turned away again. "Things just got personal between me and Discord, because Earth is in peril now, and possibly the entire multiverse." He looked toward the ground. "If he isn't stopped, that's it."

"Well we can't, no, WON'T, sit around and do nothing." Cloud broke in.

"We'll help any way we can!" Shadow announced.

B.B. shrunk back a bit, but built up enough courage to at least nod in approval, and so did Briar.

"Everyone, are you ready to get the Elements, rescue their bearers, and save the entire cosmos?" Jordan announced while putting his hoof out in front of him. Cloud joined his hoof above Jordan's, while Jake did the same. Eventually every hoof was above the others. "Okay, on the count of three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

In unison, their hooves went skyward. "Now let's go save the Elements of Harmony!" Jordan announced. Everyone cheered, and Briar shouted out "LEEROOOOOOY JENKIIIINS!" They then charged toward the castle.

Back on Earth, everyone on one of the beaches enjoyed the peaceful weather. Some of the children on the beached played with each other.

"Let's build sand castles!"

"Look I found a shell!"

"The water tastes like lemonade!"

The last shout made everyone on the beach go wide eyed. They all ran to the water to see for themselves. Indeed, judging by the smell of the water, it was the smell of lemonade. They all ran from the water.

As they ran for their cars, mothers holding their children closely, they saw clouds building up in the sky. It started raining.

One person smelled a hint of chocolate in the air. He stuck his tongue out, and tasted the rain. It was completely chocolate milk. All around, everyone was screaming.

"What's going on?!"

"This is completely unnatural!"

"Yum, chocolate milk! And what's with these weird occurrences?!"

Jake's friend Jeremy strolled down the sidewalk past the superstore, and the infamous alleyway. He had heard reports that random attacks caused by the thugs had ceased. He paid no mind however. As he walked, he overheard people talking in a panic.

"Did you hear, Daytona Beach's water smells and tastes like lemonade!"

"I heard about that! And they had the weirdest weather...chocolate rain! And it's not the song either!"

"Is the world coming to an end?"

"Possibly."

Jeremy peered down the alleyway. He saw a dim flash, and when it cleared, he saw something that stunned him.

The creature from mythology, a draconequus.

Jeremy could not believe his eyes. It vanished into thin air, and he felt like the entire world was turning upside down. He looked up. Pink clouds started filling the sky, and raining chocolate rain. He ran back the way he came from. _'I've gotta see if this is just an isolated incident!' _he thought as he ran.

Discord reappeared in the throne room of the Canterlot Castle. He chuckled in glee.

"Oh hohohoho! that world is so full of chaos it fills me with so much joy!" he cheerfully exclaimed. He laid back in the throne. "Oh I can't wait to rule over TWO worlds!" he cackled.

"You won't get away with this Discord!" Twilight yelled out from within an individual cell. The others sat and looked down to the floor. Twilight tried to use her magic to no avail.

"Now, now Twilight, you musn't strain yourself!" Discord chanted. "You don't want to faint and miss me taking over two worlds now do you?"

Twilight sat and looked toward the ground. "Jake, Jordan, wherever you all are, I hope you can do something..."

Jordan, Jake, Cloud, Briar, Shadow, and B.B. stopped at the castle entrance. "Okay, wen need to come up with a good plan on how we are going to pull this off." Jake said quietly.

"We could just...ask them to let them go?" B.B. offered.

"Nah, that wouldn't work." Jordan said with a stare. "Discord is EVIL, so that would be a problem."

Shadow put his hoof to his chin, and so did Cloud. Shadow started. "We could sneak our way in through the back?"

Jordan shook his head gently. "Nope, that wouldn't work either. The castle is embedded on the mountain, so there is no back."

Cloud's hoof remained on his chin, and after a moment, he opened his mouth to speak. "I've got nothing."

Jordan and Jake turned to Briar. "Hey Briar, you have any idea on how pull this off?"

Briar opened his mouth to speak, and he explained the entire plan he made.

"Okay, so Jordan, you Cloud and Shadow enter through one of the windows. Knock out the guards, and open the entrance, at which point the rest of us will enter. While me, Jake, and B.B. go toward where the Elements are stored, Jordan and Cloud, you'll be our eyes in the sky, while Shadow goes to get Celestia for her help in getting the door to the Elements open, if it is guarded with a special lock. Once we have the Elements, we sneak into the throne room, and free each bearer and give them each their Element, at which point they will defeat Discord, thus saving the multiverse. Any questions?" Briar finished.

Everyone was speechless. Jake was the first to break the silence.

"We'll go with your plan." Jake said without haste. "Jordan, Cloud, Shadow, ready?"

They all nodded. In a huff, they flew up to one of the windows. Jordan removed one of the panes, and they flew quietly in.

Once insode, Jordan spotted two guardsmen at the doorway. He motioned Shadow and Cloud to stay close. Jordan positioned himself over the left one, and Cloud over the right one. Shadow kept watch for any more guards.

"Count of three...ready Cloud?" Jordan whispered.

"Ready." Cloud whispered back. They each mouthed the words.

"One..."

"Two..."

Shadow spotted guards coming their way just as...

"Three!"

They each dropped from the ceiling onto each guard, effectively knocking them out. Shadow saw the guards run off. He flew down to Jordan and Cloud.

"Hey good job Cloud." Jordan complimented.

"You too Jordan." Cloud replied.

"Guys." Shadow entered into the conversation. "I'd hate to burst your bubbles, but we have a problem."

Jordan opened the doors, and the others walked in. "Okay, our plan is in motion. Now we need to-" Jake was cut off by the sound of hoofsteps. "Hide!"

Everyone hid in various locations, the flying pegasi in the sky already hid behind pillars, while Jake, Briar, and B.B. hid behind potted plants. The hoofsteps grew louder and louder as the guardsmen passed. Within about five seconds, the hoofsteps subsided. Everyone got out of their hiding spots, and continued with their plan.

"Okay, Shadow, go look for Celestia. We'll meet you by the Door of the Elements." Jake said quietly. Shadow nodded, and flew off to find Celestia. The others continued toward the Elements.

"okay, Jordan, Cloud, fly up, and be on the look out." Jake said. With a nod, The two ascended into the air, practically guiding the others down the halls.

Shadow made his way through the halls. Turning each corner, he felt as if he was in a maze. He peeked around a corner, and spotted a few guards turned the other way.

"Hm...can't go that way." He said to himself. He turned to go in an opposite direction. Same thing. Guards blocked each hallway. "Dang. How am I going to get past?" He heard steps coming from behind him. He hid swiftly. A lone guard was making his way down the hall. "I've got it!" He snuck up behind the guard, and swiftly as the shadow's breeze, he knocked the guard out with the swing of a hoof. He took the guardsmen uniform, and put it on. "Good fit." he stated to himself, and proceeded down one of the halls. He passed the set of guards. They looked at him, but paid no mind. Shadow breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." he uttered.

Jordan, Jake, Cloud, B.B., and Briar came upon a set of doors with various shapes on it. In the center, on the six pointed star, was a keyhole of some sort. "Now what?" Jordan said.

"We should wait until Shadow comes back with Celestia." Cloud offers. B.B. looks toward the ground. Jake makes his way to him.

"B.B., is something wrong?" Jake asks. B.B. turned away. "If there's something wrong, you can tell us."

B.B. looked away, glancing back after a few seconds. "I..." He uttered the last words so quietly that Jake could not hear them.

"Come again?" Jake said. B.B. started to take on a blush. "I really like..." he trailed off once again.

"Huh?" Jake said. Jordan made his way to the two.

"Jake, don't pressure him." Jordan states. "If he doesn't want to say something, then we don't have to have him tell us."

"But..."Jake was about to finish, but B.B. continued to speak

"I really like Fluttershy." He said with a heavy blush and a weak smile. He then went wide eyed and turned away.

Jake smiled. "That's why you've been so quiet?" B.B. shook his head. Jake returned to the door, and sat down.

Jordan made his way to Jake. "Jake, I've been thinking." he says. Jake turned to him.

"What Jordan?" Jake replies.

"What if the Elements were hidden by Discord again?"

Jake went wide eyed. If Jordan is right, their entire plan will have been crushed. He shook his head. "Well, we will have to hope they are behind this door."

Shadow ascended the tower. He passed step after step, and finally came upon a door with a sun, and one with a moon. He went with the sun. He tried to open the door, but it would not budge. He pushed the door. No good. He then stepped back a bit, and charged into the door. He recoiled. Rubbing his head, he saw the door had opened a tiny bit. He opened the door fully. That's where he found Celestia, but she was trapped in a magic proof cage.

"Celestia!" Shadow yelled. He rushed toward the cage. He looked her over. She looked like she is either asleep or is passed out. He noticed the lock.

"Hm...looks like a puzzle lock." he uttered. He slid one block to one side, and another to take its place. No matter how many times he moved pieces, he always got stuck with one block out of place. Eventually however...

"I think I've found a pattern!"

He shifted the blocks in the pattern he thought up, and lo and behold, the picture was finished. It was a picture of Discord wearing sunglasses. Creepy. He removed the lock, and opened the cage door. He tugged Celestia out of the cage, and to a nearby wall.

"Celestia, are you okay?" No response. "Celestia?"

He nudged her a bit. "Celestia?" He was getting nervous.

"Equestria to Celestia!" He yelled. He then slapped her face. _'Why in the hay would I do that!?' _Celestia's eyes slowly opened.

"Wha, what happened?" she spoke softly.

"No time to explain Celestia." Shadow stated. "We have to get the Elements of Harmony to stop Discord."

Celestia slowly got up. Shadow continued speaking. "If any of the guards see us, then I'll just say Im escorting you to Discord." Celestia's eyes shot open. "They're Discorded." Celestia calmed down.

"Then let's go." Celestia replied. They left the room.

Jordan was getting impatient waiting for Shadow's return. Jake was playing tic-tac-toe with B.B., with Cloud and Briar watching. Cloud's ear perked up.

"I hear hoofsteps guys." he announced.

They waited ten agonizing seconds, then the owner of the steps emerged from the shadows. It was Shadow and Celestia.

"FINALLY!" called Jordan, earning an all around "hush" from the others.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked calmly.

Shadow explained everything from taking the guard's uniform to rescuing Celestia. He did not mention that he slapped her.

"Well thank goodness." Cloud stated. Briar looked on.

"Good job Shadow!" Jordan said. Briar made his way over. B.B. stayed put.

"Celestia," Jake began. "We need help getting-" Celestia stopped him.

"Shadow told me what you all need, and I am happy to help. She lowered her head in front of the door. She stuck her horn in the hole, and light emanated from the entire door. She backed away. The door opened in a fan motion, revealing a small box. "You all must give these elements to-" She looked around. "Where's my faithful student and her friends?"

Everypony looked down. "See, Princess, umm..." Jake stuttered. "When we arrived, they got captured." Hearing this, Celestia closed her eyes.

"I was worried about this." She stated. "If the Elements are ever to be defeated or unable to use the Elements, their power is useless. Unless they are rescued, the Elements will not work."

Jordan looked down. "Doscord...took Dashie." Jordan teared up, and went into a rage. "He will get what he deserves!" He tried to dart off, but Jake grabbed his tail.

"Jordan, wait!" Jake called out. He felt like Jordan was not listening at all. His wings were flailing wildly and it looked like he was punching the air. "I know you're upset, but going into a rage won't solve anything!" Jordan looked like he was starting to calm down. he lowered himself to the ground, and collapsed, tears welling up once again.

Shadow made his way to him. "Jordan, you need to relax. I'm telling the truth here. We WILL rescue them all, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie. Don't you worry." he concluded. Jordan looked up to him, and gave a smile. He got up, and shook himself off.

"You guys are right. If we want to save Equestria and Earth, we need to get all of them freed first." Jordan stated. "Let's get going to the throne room." Before they left, Celestia intervened.

"Before you go, Here's a saddlebag to hold the Elements." She gave Jake the saddlebag. Jake nodded in approval, and they all made their way to their final destination.

While they were on their way, Jake had one thing on his mind.

"Hey Shadow, why did you say Applejack's name first?" Jake asked. Shadow blushed.

"N-no reason." Shadow replied. Jake squinted his eyes with a smile in his face.

Discord relaxed in the throne. He grabbed a glass out of nowhere, and summoned a cotton candy cloud. The cloud started raining chocolate milk, and it filled the glass. The cloud disappeared soon after.

"You know, girls, I could use a bit of appreciation for what I'm doing." Discord announced. "It really is a miracle."

All six of the ponies in the cages gave annoyed looks. Rainbow dash was first to speak.

"MIRACLE?! You're destroying EVERYTHING!" she called out.

"Some of us have standards darling, and-" Rarity cut herself off. "No, NOT darling! You are the worst being I have ever met!" She turned away. "Except of course Blueblood." she whispered to herself. "And this cage is filthy. Couldn't you have washed it first? They are so rusty and-" Discord casted a spell that silenced Rarity.

Fluttershy was too scared to speak.

Twilight made her way to the front of her cage. "Discord! Your reign of terror WILL come to an end!"

Discord laughed. "And what makes you say that my little pony?"

Twilight just looked away, and sat down.

"Well I'm off to cause more chaos on Earth. See you in a twenty minutes!" Discord stated, before vanishing.

Peering into the window, Shadow and Cloud gave an all clear signal to the others.

"Okay everyone, we have twenty minutes to get Twilight and the others out of there." Jake stated. "I'll go rescue Twilight, of course. Jordan, you go for Rainbow Dash, of course." Shadow and cloud flew back down. "Shadow, you go for Applejack." He gave a salute.

"On it!" he yelled.

Jake turned to Briar. "Briar, you get Pinkie. Clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Captain!"

"Cloud, you get Rarity."

"Got it!" he responded.

"B.B., you get Fluttershy, okay?"

B.B. responded with a simple nod.

"Ready?" Jake announced. Everypony nodded, and they all opened the door.

They all scoped around. No sign of Discord.

"Okay, let's get the girls and give them the Elements." Jordan said.

They all made their way to the end of the large room. There sat the throne, and nothing else.

"What?" Cloud stated at the vacancy of the area.

"I don't understand!" Shadow said.

"Where could they-" Jake's ear perked at that moment. "Quiet everyone!"

He heard very muffled talking. He trailed the sound to where it was coming from. The wall behind the throne. He tapped the wall. Too thin to be real wall.

"Guys, over here!" Jake called out. The others came rushing. "This wall isn't a real wall! Help me break it down!"

They all stood side by side. All at once they ran at the wall, and upon impact, it shattered into drops of water.

"Great Scott!" Briar called out. They all fell in a heap on the ground. They scanned the area. It looked the same as the other room only it was smaller and had...

"Twilight!" Jake yelled. Twilight turned around, and seeing that it was Jake, sent her into tears of joy. "Twi', are you okay?"

Twilight smiled. "I'm okay. We all are." she stated. Jake turned and saw that Jordan ran toward Rainbow Dash.

Jake turned back to Twilight. "Good to hear. Now we have to get you all out of here, before Discord gets back."

Jake looked around for anything that could get the locks off the cages. Lo and behold, the keys were under the throne. _'What were the keys doing under- I don't want to know.'_

He tossed a key to each of the others. "Let's hope we have the right keys!" Shadow said. They each put the keys in the keyholes. Nothing.

They all switched keys. Nothing happened again.

Jordan heard hoofsteps. Mass hoofsteps.

"Hurry guys! I think the guards are coming!" Jordan called out.

They switched keys again. No luck.

The guards were now at the front of the door to the real throne room.

They switched again. Nothing.

The guards started streaming in.

One more key switch.

"Please let this be it!" Jake whispered.

_Click!_

The cage doors opened in sync with each other. Twilight ran to Jake and embraced him. Rainbow did the same for Jordan. Fluttershy pecked B.B.'s cheek. The others just simply thanked each, and Pinkie gave Briar a noogie.

Jake opened the saddlebag Celestia gave him, amd pulled out the Magic Element. "Hurry Twilight, put this on."

Twilight took it in that it was the Element of Magic. "Jake, how did you get-" They heard the hoofsteps growing louder and louder.

Jake intervened. "No time to ask questions Twilight. Right now we have bigger issues." He looked at where they got in through, and the guards were closing in. Fast.

Twilight attempted to use her magic, and somehow it worked. She created a barricade in front of the hole in the wall, although it wore her out.

Jake held her. "Twi', how did-" He remembered this was Twilight after all. "...never mind." He pulled out the rest of the Elements, and gave them to each bearer.

Just then, Discord reappeared.

"Girls, I'm back!" He cooed. How did the place hold up while I-" He saw the now 12 ponies in front of him. His smile changed to a scowl drastically. "Well, it looks like we have a certain issues with these pests." He looked on top of each of the main six's heads. "And you all have the Elements?" He scoffed. "Well, we'll just see if that can stop me this time." He fired a magic bolt at the group of ponies. Everyone dodged, except Applejack, who wasn't aware of the present danger. Shadow took notice. He darted back, and the bolt was right about to hit her.

Shadow cried out. "APPLEJACK!" She turned and saw what was coming, but could not react fast enough to dodge it. He threw himself right in front of the magic bolt. The force sent him flying into the wall behind them. He slammed into the wall, and fell with a thud. He laid there, motionless.

The others went to check on him. Jordan turned to Cloud, and he saw him give a down expression. They both looked at Shadow.

"Jake" Twilight whispered. Jake trotted over. "The Elements need to charge. You guys need to distract Discord." Jake nodded. He went to the others. They all reappeared next to the Elements.

"Let's ride!" Briar called out. Jordan and Cloud shot into the air, and started circling around Discord. He was firing bolts in random directions. Briar, B.B., to some extent, and Jake ran up and ran around him too. Discord swung his arms wildly, firing bolt after bolt and missing his targets.

Twilight finally called out. "Ready!"

Jordan and Jake had the same idea, and whispered their idea to Cloud, Briar, and B.B.. On the count of three, they all poked Discord at the same time.

"Tag, you're it!" They darted away, just as the main 6 started to glow. From their elements, a rainbow color burst from them, and headed straight for Discord. Jordan and Jake waited for Discord to turn to stone. After a few seconds, the rainbow color grew, and formed a dome. The dome shot outward.

Jeremy researched on the internet about the strange occurrences. People said it was God's judgement. Others stated it was just random occurrences and they wouldn't happen again. And some even said that it was the work of a draconequus named Discord. He was going to go on record on believing the second one.

He walked outside, and suddenly saw a bright flash. In an instant, the sky cleared, and became a normal blue. Chocolate rain stopped falling, and the ground returned to being flat.

"What...was that?" Jeremy asked himself, before walking down the sidewalk.

When the flash subsided, they were back in the real throne room. They looked around, and saw no Discord statue anywhere.

'I guess the Elements have different effects.' Jordan thought.

They looked at Shadow, still unconscious from the hit. "We have to get him to a doctor, right away." Jordan and Cloud picked up Shadow Breeze, and carried him, alongside the others, out of the castle.

"I know a good doctor!" Pinkie chimed. "Has anypony seen a brown stallion around here?" she called out. "He has an hourglass cutie mark!" Jordan and Jake knew who she was talking about.

"Pinkie, let's just take him to Nurse Redheart." Cloud stated.

"Okey Dokey, Lokey!" she said.

"Onward!" Briar called out. "Hi ho, hi ho, It's off to the nurse we go!" Pinkie laughed with Briar the entire way.

**A/N**

**Almost 4000 words?!**

** ?attachmentid=14758&d=1327471601&thumb=1**

**Most I've written in a single chapter/part!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a few days to get typed.**

**See you around!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Well, here you are.**

**Enjoy.**

**End A/N**

Jake and Twilight made their way into the hospital first. Jake made his way up to the front desk.

"Hi. What seems to be the problem?" Nurse Redheart asked. Jake turned around, and the door opened to reveal Jordan and Cloud Dasher carrying in Shadow Breeze, who was still out cold. Jake turned back to the counter.

"This is our problem." Jake replied in near monotone. "We defeated Discord, but at the cost of one of our friends."

Jordan and Cloud laid Shadow on one of the seats in the waiting room. Nurse Redheart made her way to him. She looked him over, checking for any broken bones or wings. When she was finished, she explained his injuries to them all.

"He has a broken wing. He will need to stay here for a while." Redheart motioned her hoof to signal that they needed a strecher out there. In a flash, one came rolling out, with two doctors pushing it into the room. "It's a good thing you got him here when you did." Jordan and Cloud picked Shadow back up and gently placed him, face down, on the stretcher. He was taken into the other room for further examination.

Jordan, Jake,and Cloud made their way back outside. They were greeted by the others. Of course all of them had their own questions.

The first pony to ask was Appleja-

"Me first!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

-was Pinkie Pie. "Can we throw him a Get Well Party?" she asked.

If Jordan had fingers he would be clenching the bridge of his nose right now. "Any other questions-" Pinkie raised her hoof. "-that don't involves parties?" Pinkie put her hoof back down.

Applejack made her way up to them. "How is Shadow doin'?" she asked in concern.

"He is still out, but the nurse said he has nothing more than a broken wing right now." Jake stated. "They are examining him further, so it is too early to tell for sure."

Applejack looked down. "He gave his own life...just to keep me goin'." Jordan made his way up to her, and put his hoof on her shoulder,

"He'll be okay, Applejack. He will pull through." he said. With that, they all left the hospital grounds.

The next morning, Jordan, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight went to go check on Shadow. They entered the hospital, and Twilight made her way to the counter.

As Twilight asked Nurse Redheart if they could see Shadow, Jordan talked with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"So, Dashie, when this whole thing is done, maybe we could go back to Las Pegasus, and I could probably win against you in a slots battle." Jordan announced proudly. Rainbow Dash gave a playful smirk.

"Yeah, or I could win and this whole thing could be over with." she replied. Jordan and Rainbow Dash stared at each other for a few seconds, before they started laughing.

Twilight made her way back over. "Okay, we can go see him." all four of them made their way into the hallway. They looked at all the different rooms. One read "Screw Loose: Mentally unstable pony. Do not enter without approval."

They had arrived in front of Shadow Breeze's room. Nurse Redheart explained the visiting time, and they entered.

All four of them looked at Shadow. He was still out. A minute passed before Jordan spoke.

"Well...he is still out." Jordan replied, requoting the author's text.

"Maybe I can try a spell that-" She noticed a sign that read 'No spells allowed as they can disrupt equipment'. "Oh."

Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Well, I've gotta go. Weather duties and what not." Rainbow Dash left the room, but not before kissing Jordan goodbye. Jordan smiled, then the smile turned back to a grim expression as he turned back to Shadow.

"Okay ponies, its time to leave." Nurse Redheart stated as she entered the room.

"Okay, lets go." Jordan stated, but, although Twilight left, Applejack did not. "Applejack, come on, we have to-"

"Miss Redheart, would it be all right if ah could stay here for the night?" Applejack asked.

"I don't see why not." Nurse Redheart replied. "But if he needs to be tended to at all, you will have to leave the room, understand?"

Applejack nodded. Jordan and Twilight said good night to Applejack, and left the room.

_Applejack looked around. She was in an open field surrounded in apple trees. She pondered why she was there, when a form appeared on the horizon. She galloped straight toward the figure, and it materialized into who she hoped it was. Shadow Breeze._

Applejack awoke on the seat in Shadow's room in the hospital. She got up, and made her way toward the bed, to see Shadow. She smiled, knowing he had saved her life. She gave him a hug.

Slowly, Shadow's eyes began opening. He uttered a few words. "Wh...what happened?" The words were barely audible, but loud enough for Applejack to hear. She turned her head toward Shadow's face, to see his eyes opening wider. He brought his hoof to his head. "Ow." He felt the pain in his wing.

"Shadow!" Applejack announced. She held him tighter. He shook his head, as his eyes adjusted. The orange blob in his vision turned into Applejack.

He held her in a hug in return. Applejack's eyes began to fill with tears of joy. "Shadow, I...I..." Shadow smiled.

"I know, you are grateful." He held Applejack close, and leaned his head on hers. She blushed, but smiled. "I wasn't going to let some draconequus rid me of the mare I care about." Applejack looked at him with a blank stare. Shadow put his hooves on her head gently. "Applejack, you are the best." Applejack blushed, and she wrapped him in a hug, and kissedd him. They held each other close for a moment, and then separated.

"Well, ahm gonna get some shuteye." Applejack stated, then yawned. "See ya in the morning."

"Good night Applejack." Shadow responded.

**A/N**

**Anyway, reviews, critique (not too harsh D:), or suggestions are appreciated!**

**Eternity out!**

**End A/N**


End file.
